How not to: Keep your feelings Loki
by teme16
Summary: Daisha, Goddess of Weaponry. Her brunette locks that stops just on her shoulder blades, her ivory, smooth skin that covers her whole body, her soft, supple lips that can be compared to a soft flower petal. She is the cousin of Thor and Loki. Her sharp tongue and quick wit matches with the God of Mischief. And how does she fit into all of this? Loki is in love with his ex cousin.
1. When the Past Returns

**an: marvel characters are not mine. **

* * *

"WHAT?!" Loki, God of Mischief exclaimed, with a bitter taste in his mouth. He slumped on the brown couch, wearing simple midgardian clothing, a black sweater and khaki well fit pants.

"I suggest you calm yourself, brother, before I continue." Thor replied, just standing across from the irritated raven haired god.

"... I'm calm, now, EXPLAIN." Loki said through gritted teeth.

"You've been sent here as a course of retreat for your actions, father and mother are greatly concerned with what happened in the past. Father, just contacted me this morning to deliver news that cousin Daisha will be living with us from now on. She is to guide you in midgardian life style, our parents think it is most helpful if someone you know well aids you." Thor explained in a calm manner.

"What I'm baffled about is NOT because they sent a babysitter, but because THEY had to SEND HER." Loki stood up and ran his hands through his locks.

"I am well aware of your reason for panic but we cannot do anything about it." The god of thunder placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Which Loki easily swatted off and sat back down again.

"If I remember well, it was back in Asgard.. We just finished our training along with Sif and the others. You caught Fandral forcing kisses on to our cousin and you beat him to a pulp. Nobody could cease your rampage, so father thought to detain you in a cell." Thor started to reminisce.

"You were the only one who came to visit." Loki scoffed, intertwining his fingers.

"You like her, do you not brother?" Thor asked the imprisoned Loki.

".. Would it be a crime, if I did?" Loki diverted his gaze to the white cell floor.

"I am not saying it is wrong." Thor smiled.

Loki was reluctant at first but smiled at him in return.

Hours passed and the time for visitation is almost over, Thor stood up from his seat and said "Worry not Loki, for your secret is safe with me."

"But I do not want it to be a secret.." Loki sighed in response.

"May I suggest you make peace with Fandral first?"

Loki's face turned serious "No. Absolutely not. What I have done to him does not even amount to half of what he truly deserves."

"You are speaking ill of our childhood friend, brother."

"He was never a friend to me, brother. Not since-" Loki stopped for a minute and produced a fake smile and continued "I have said too much."

Thor gave him one last look and walked away.

"When will she arrive?.." Loki asked, hiding a tone of excitement.

"15:00 of Midgardian time." Thor replied.

Loki looked at the wall clock to find less than a minute left until her arrival, his eyes widened, his hands went clammy. He nervously gulped, all he could do was cooperate.  
Living in a seemingly big apartment unit with brown wallpaper and wooden floors with his brother and his brother's girlfriend is not what he imagined himself to be in. What's worse was this was part of his punishment.

Then suddenly, a loud thud came from the balcony. It was her, Loki gulped in anticipation. He along with Thor stood up and neared the door that opens to the balcony.

And there she was, Daisha, Goddess of Weaponry. Her brunette locks that stops just on her shoulder blades, her ivory, smooth skin that covers her whole body, her soft, supple lips that can be compared to a soft flower petal. She wore a tight fitting black leather body suit, her hair in a braid and she was fully equipped with a belt and a pouch. Back in Asgard, she was the sight of men and it didn't differ from Midgard as well.

She smiled at both of them and opened the door to greet the two gods.


	2. Babysitter

**an: marvel characters aint mine. **

* * *

"Cousin Thor! How are you?" Daisha happily hugged the blonde man.

"I'm doing well, and you?" Thor asked.

"I've been exhausted, going through mission after mission." Daisha replied with a dragging voice.

"Nice to see you too. " Loki slipped in through the conversation.

"Oh, Loki." Daisha looked at him. "Still causing uncle much grief ?" She added.

"Still an unlikeable woman, I see." The god of mischief scoffed.

"That should be my line." The brunette crossed her arms and neared Loki.

In the background, Jane just got home; She walked to her boyfriend's side and asked "Who is she?"

"Cousin Daisha, she's been sent here to look after Loki." Thor replied as he wrapped an arm around Jane.

"Look after?" Jane asked in a confused expression.

"Back in Asgard, father and mother were deciding what kind of punishment will Loki face, I suggested that he should live in Midgard to rehabilitate." Thor explained the situation.

"Midgard?! Who knows what rampage he'll do then!" Odin opposed.

"Worry not, father, I'll be along side of him." Thor replied with utmost respect.

"As long as you are certain he can change, my son.." Frigga reminded, looking at her husband as she placed her hand on his.

"I am most assured with your abilities you can stand by him BUT you cannot do it alone. I will send your cousin as well." Odin declared.

"Cousin? You mean, Daisha?" Thor asked, anticipating for a good answer.

"Yes, Daisha. She can match his abilities if ever he goes rogue." Odin nodded.

And with that response, Thor gleefully laughed, his voice echoing through the spacious room.

"I am most certain that Loki will not be pleased when he hears about this."

" I see, if the Allfather picked her then she must be up to par with him." Jane looked at Daisha who was still bickering with Loki.

"Indeed she is, she's greatly familiar with Midgardian living."

"Really? Do they teach you about Midgardian life style in god school?" Jane asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, She's been traveling in between missions from Asgard to this place called California here in Midgard." Thor explained further.

"But I thought the Bifrost was strict in those reasons?"

Thor chuckled and looked at his cousin. "She can be very persuasive."

"Persuasive?"

"Blackmail." Thor laughed.

"I like her already." Jane smiled.

"No wedding band in your ring finger , I see. Still driving men away?" Loki laughed at the girl fuming in anger.

"You insufferable git!" Daisha snapped back.

" I don't need a babysitter, GO BACK TO ASGARD." Loki barked.

"YOU are still throwing tantrums and you even involved another realm! That PROVES that YOU DO need a babysitter." Daisha didn't back down.

"Uhmm.." Jane tried to voice out, Daisha looked at the girl beside Thor and smiled. "You must be Jane! It's so nice to meet you!"Daisha quickly hugged her and added "My apologies, you have to see that side of me."

"Don't worry, I understand." Jane smiled back, "Welcome to New York by the way." She followed.

"I've always wanted to come here." Daisha replied.

Later on that night, they were eating dinner. The atmosphere was heavy due to Daisha and Loki's tense greeting earlier.

"So.. Daisha, where are you gonna stay?" Jane asked.

"Oh, I'll be sharing a bed with this buffoon." Daisha said as her thumb pointed at the guy beside her.

Loki almost choked on his dinner, his eyes widened "E-EXCUSE ME?!"

"KIDDING, Uncle placed a bed in your quarters so I can sleep near you; Geez, can't you take a joke?" She smirked as she watched the panicked expression of Loki subsided just a little.

Loki continued to eat while he glared at Thor who seemed to be enjoying himself.


	3. Remembering Sunday

**an: marvel characters aint mine. **

* * *

After dinner, Loki proceeded to his quarters hoping and swearing that there was no other bed instead of his in his room. He quickly opened the door to be greeted in utter disappointment. There was, in fact, a single bed across his queensized bed. He slammed the door shut and threw himself on to his mattress angrily.

"For Allfather's sake, of all the people in Asgard, WHY HER." Loki grunted as he flung his hand to cover his eyes.

His eyes fluttered to a close, he took a deep breath and remembered. He remembered everything in the past.

At age 5 , Loki ran through the halls,holding Daisha's hand who was keeping up with him.

"Mother! Mother!" Loki shouted as he found his mother smelling the Asgardian flowers that grew from the pillars.

" What is it dear?" Frigga smiled at the two children.

"HER! I WANT HER!" Loki smiled brightly.

"Want her?" Frigga asked.

"I want cousin Daisha to be my wife! Mother, make her my queen!" Loki answered in a joyous manner.

"If Daisha feels the same way, then why not." Frigga chuckled at his innocence.

Daisha only nodded in response, her cheeks flushed and she had the same smile as Loki did.

"Well then, shall we start the ceremony?" Frigga asked the children.

"Yes!" Loki excitingly replied.

Frigga stood in between them and asked "Do you Loki, take Daisha to be your wife?"

"I do." Loki responded.

"Do you Daisha, take Loki to be your husband?"

"I do." Daisha giggled.

"I shall now declare, that you are man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Frigga happily looked at the two.

Loki's face lit up and gave Daisha a quick peck on the lips.

Loki gritted his teeth as he recalled the memory. Although, he felt pain, he left his eyes closed a little bit longer.

A year passed since their "wedding." Loki's attitude started to change bit by bit, it all started when he saw Daisha hugging a blonde haired doll, she treasured that doll, for it was made by her late mother. Loki despised the attention she was giving the toy, So, he stomped his way towards her and snatched the doll she was embracing. He ripped it, piece by piece until there's no possibility that it can be saved. As he pouted through the whole thing, what he saw next, crushed him. Daisha was crying, her voice barely heard, her tears were not stopping. Little Loki panicked and so he ran away, he ran away to find his mother for help.

"Mother.." Loki entered his parents' quarters.

"My, what happened? You look so down." Frigga asked in a worried tone.

"Will you teach me the craft of doll making?" Loki asked.

"Of course I can, may I ask why?" Frigga replied.

"I.. I destroyed Daisha's doll." Loki said, he looked guilty as he clenched his small fists.

"Oh my.. Apologize properly, Loki. That's unbecoming for a god." Frigga said in a stern voice.

"Yes, mother.."

"Come here, my son. I shall teach you." Frigga's tone turned gentle once again.

At night fall, Loki searched for Daisha until finally he found her just by the pillars. He walked towards her and handed the doll he made. It had jet black hair and green clothing accented with gold. Daisha's eyes lightened and hugged it tightly.

"I'm sorry." Loki apologized, avoiding eye contact but before Daisha could say her thanks he bolted off.

Daisha smiled and whispered "Thank you, Loki."

Loki smirked, he was just hiding behind one of the pillars. It felt like a thorn was pulled out from his heart.

After some time, Loki was still the same. The last time he was ever nice to her was the year after the doll incident where Loki found Daisha in the fields, struggling to braid her hair.

Young Loki rolled his eyes as he went down to help her.

"Can i be of any assistance?" Loki asked in a sigh.

"Huh?" Daisha turned around to find Loki.

"Stay still." Loki said as he started braiding Daisha's long brown hair.

"You're very skillful in braiding hair, Loki." Daisha commented as she felt every gentle tug.

"Of course I am, as a kid with a long lustrous mane, I experiment with different hairstyles to fit my facade best." Loki replied with a tone of arrogance, he quickly finished braiding and sat beside her.

Daisha touched her newly woven hair, fiddling with the end of it.

"It's pretty." Daisha smiled.

"Not quite.. " Loki frowned as his eyes wandered on the green grass to find a white flower. He picked the flower and tucked it in Daisha's hair.

"Beautiful." That's the only thing that Loki said as Daisha remained quiet, hiding her blush and hopes it goes unnoticed.

BANG BANG BANG

"Loki open up!" Daisha knocked on his door for the millionth time.

Loki quickly shot up, eyes wide with shock as he remembered his past. The loud banging noise produced by the woman on the other side simply drove him crazy. He staggered towards the door and open it "What do you want, clamorous woman?" Loki cocked an eyebrow.

"Time for bed." Daisha simply walked in.

"I'm not sleepy." Loki growled.

" Awww does the wittle baby boy want me to tuck him in with a good night kiss?" Daisha joked, making cooing actions.

"I'm just not tired yet." Loki rolled his eyes, he grabbed the doorknob but before he could leave Daisha already pulled him away and pinned him down on to his bed.

"Oh god, you are insufferable." Daisha smirked.

"A-and you are a bitch." Loki tried to look as unaffected as he can be. Then there's silence, his eyes locked on hers, two faces mere inches away.

"Good night, bastard." Daisha broke the quietness as she crawled off of him and slept on her bed.

Loki couldn't move, he didn't know what to do then. He closed his eyes and continued to remember the past.

It was in their pre adolescent age where he noticed his feelings.

Loki was just sleeping on a hill while Thor and the others were playing a few feet away from him. Other than the noise they were emitting, everything seemed peaceful for Loki. He smiled as he smelled a lavender scent, his nose tickled as he sniffed it again. He opened his eyes to find Daisha, sleeping soundly next to him.

He was shocked yet enticed with her smell. He observed her sleeping form as it heaves up and down.  
Her face white with a tinge of pink on the apples of her cheeks.

"Loki.." She muttered in her sleep, which made his heart beat faster. He was confused on why he reacted in such way, he stood up and left, leaving Daisha alone to sleep.

A couple of days after that incident, they were having dinner. Loki was about to get a few grapes from the basket when he accidentally touched Daisha's hand, who seemed to be aiming for the grapes as well. He quickly pulled his hand back and abruptly stood up. "Excuse me." That was all he said as he hurried his way back to his room.

Daisha soon followed, feeling of sincere concern for her cousin.

"Loki, would you please open the door?" Daisha knocked.

"... I am not feeling well, i want to be alone." Loki replied, trying to be calm, his cheeks were beet red.

"If you are feeling unwell, may I suggest you open this door to let me aid you?" Daisha asked.

"JUST LEAVE, YOUR PRESENCE IS NOT NEEDED." Loki snapped, he paused for a second to wait for a reply but to his dismay, there was nothing.

Loki didn't want to go outside the next morning, he simply observed them from his window. Daisha was sulking on the corner, he could see her hurt expression. He felt pain in his heart and he clearly doesn't know why he was feeling this way.

Then he noticed Fandral giving Daisha a flower, he saw her smile from his gesture, making him feel irritated. He walked back and forth, this feeling was troubling him. After a few good calculations and reasonings he finally knew what's gotten into him. He was in love with his cousin, Daisha.

He barely slept and never went out of his room for the next 2 weeks when he realized his feelings. But as soon as he got out of his room he saw Fandral tripped and accidentally kissed Daisha. That was when Loki changed his view of dear Fandral.


	4. Getting Along

**an: marvel characters aint mine. **

* * *

Loki couldn't sleep a wink, it's been a while since he recalled such memories. He moved from his bed to the side of the window, just near Daisha's headboard. He was waiting for the sun to rise. He didn't noticed that hours passed by while he reminisced.

Then Daisha's body shuffled and rustled which caught Loki's attention.

"Why...?" Daisha asked, she just woke up. "Why did you do it?" She added, talking about his betrayal.

Loki diverted his gaze away from her body and replied "Grandeur..."

"Was that all?" Daisha said, her eyebrows furrowed, hoping that he'll give a better answer.

"My affairs are not to your concern." Loki said in a firm tone.

"IT IS." Daisha quickly sat up and faced Loki. "You've been there for me .. You were my bestfriend! You made me happy and smile! YOU STUPID, STUPID DIMWIT!" Daisha poured all her feelings, keeping herself from crying.

"Do you remember? Back when we were precocious teenagers... It had to be done with a partner... A balancing exercise where we had to balance on a beam 50 feet high from the ground... I was.. Frightened to wits end.. I was shaking." Daisha's voice was beginning to crack.

"You would tease me about my fear of falling.. But then you stopped.. You stopped when we had that exercise." She continued.

"You held my trembling hands until we passed the timer, you whispered soothing words to me." The brunette lowered her head to hide her watery eyes.

"I remember perfectly... Of what you said to me.. You said that you will never let me fall .." Daisha tried to compose herself.

Loki was quiet, he peered through the window and finally glanced at her. "Go use the shower first." He replied.

Daisha quickly got her towel from her packed bags and went into the bathroom without saying a word.

It was half pass 8 as they sat down for breakfast. It was quiet once more, the door opened to behold, Darcy.

Darcy flung her coat on to the coat stand and headed towards the dining area. "Jane I- woaaah Who's this looker? Your girlfriend?" Darcy asked, looking at Loki.

"SHE IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT MY GIRLFRIEND."  
"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND." Both Daisha and Loki said at the same time.

"Keep telling yourselves that." Darcy snorted, she took a seat right next to Jane and grabbed one of her toasts.

"So, got a name?" Darcy asked whilst chewing.

"Daisha."

"Darcy, the head bitch after Jane."  
After their small greeting, Darcy obliged herself to watch TV and let the others finish.

"Brother, Jane and I will be going on a leisurely walk along the park. Would you like to accompany us?" Thor asked.

"And be the third wheel again? I'll pass." Loki raise an eyebrow

"Daisha could come along, is it alright with you?" Jane looks at the girl beside her.

"Me? Why yes, of course." Daisha happily accepted. Ignoring Loki's protests in the background.

After breakfast, they changed from their house clothes to their casual attire, leaving Darcy alone for a good hour or so.

They walked in the park, Jane in Thor's arms while Loki and Daisha simply walked side by side.

The smell of sweet churros wafting from the side cart which lead to Thor and Loki's curiosity.

"Jane, what is that man selling?" Thor asked.

"Oh, churros. They're pastries filled with a sweet center." Jane explained.

"How I've long to eat those! Back in California I would buy every flavor of churro the vendor had!" Daisha said with pure joy recalling the taste.

"Then shall we buy some?" Jane offered.

"Sure!"

The two girls happily skipped towards the cart while the brothers just stayed where they were.

"You seem not to be enjoying yourself, brother." Thor commented, striking up a conversation.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Loki replied looking at Daisha a few feet away from him.

"Maybe if you would tone down your anger, you could indulge in Midgardian life style." Thor suggested while placing his hands in his jacket's pockets.

"I cannot stay calm when SHE is here. That insolent woman IS the death of me." Loki answered truthfully.

Thor silently agreed, he knew what his brother was going through;

Jane came back with two churros, one in each hand while Daisha got back with only one.

".. Where's mine?" Loki asked the brunette beside him.

"You should've bought one yourself." Daisha had a cheeky smile on, teasing Loki as she eats.

"Gah! Who cares, i didn't want some anyway!" Loki shot back.

"If you want it THAT much then maybe I can share with you." Daisha neared Loki, narrowing the gap between them and held out her churro.

Loki looked at it in disgust "I will NOT eat where you left off!"

Daisha rolled her eyes and flipped the churro upside down.

The god of mischief lowered his head to take a bite, unknowing of the closeness they were in.

"Well, is it any good?" Daisha asked.

"... It passes." Loki looked at the seemingly happy girl beside him.

"I think they make a cute couple." Jane whispered into Thor's ear.

"Indeed they are, my love. But nothing compares to us." Thor smiled and gave Jane a chaste kiss, causing the two behind them to roll their eyes.

"Are they always this sappy?" Daisha asked with a disgusted expression.

"ALWAYS." Loki emphasized.


	5. Just like Old Times

**an: marvel characters aint mine. **

* * *

As they reached back to their apartment, it was no surprise to them that Darcy was still watching TV.

"Had fun playing tonsil hockey in public?" Darcy asked, clearly aiming at Thor and Jane.

"I do not understand, we weren't playing any sports of some sort." Thor furrowed his eyebrows, confused on what Darcy remarked.

"How 'bout you guys? Did your unresolved sexual tension finally got the better of you?" This time Darcy asked Loki and Daisha.

"The ONLY tension I have for this woman is, hypertension." Loki smirked on his remark, not wanting to waste his time in the living room, he turned around and headed to his room.

Daisha rolled her eyes and joined Darcy on the couch.

"So what's your deal?" Knowing to have no filter, Darcy asked her straight into the mark.

Daisha shook her head and gave a rather sad smile, "Honestly, I don't know.. We we're very much close to each other and then one day.. I couldn't reach him to hold his hand."

"I wouldn't worry about it.. I THINK that Mr. Mischief is the type of person that deducts a good enough reason to act like he is." Darcy said in a reassuring tone, still not peering her eyes away from the TV.

"... And childish bickering is his solution?" Daisha muttered. She stood up and walked back to Loki's room. She stopped right before she turned the doorknob, and placed her palm on the door, closing her eyes just for a second. Recalling that night.

Daisha was about to visit Loki in his cell after that incident, she was going down the stairs when she overheard Thor and Loki's conversation.

Her heartbeat pounding hard, warmth crept up to her cheeks, she was about to leave when Thor saw her on his way up.

"How long were you here for?.." Thor asked, avoiding eye contact.

Daisha wrapped her hands on to her shoulders to keep warm, breathing deeply and replied "... Long enough.. "

"I beg of you, Let him declare it to you himself." Thor pleaded.

Daisha couldn't speak, the sudden circumstances made her realize her own true feelings towards the guy she had known for years. All she could respond was a nod.

"Let me escort you to your chambers." Thor offered.

"Really.. You think I couldn't handle myself?" Daisha finally found her voice as they walked back into the castle.

"I am well aware of your abilities, Cousin. If there was a threat you won't go easy on them. I'm simply the mediator." Thor chuckled.

"You know.. Loki is a good man." Thor added.

"I know well of that.." Daisha replied, hiding her blush by lowering her head.

Daisha opened her eyes and took a deep breath and finally opened the door.

There she found Loki, simply reading a book on his bed. She produced a sly smile and decided to mess with the god before her. Daisha jumped on to the other side of the bed with her leg spread out, not giving a care if it's not lady like.

"Get off." Loki said in a monotonous tone.

"I don't want to." Daisha smiled.

"You were BORN to annoy me, weren't you?" Loki asked.

"Right-o." Daisha replied, her arms flung over her head.

"No matter how much I tell you to get off my bed, you won't, will you?" Loki said in a sardonic smile.

"What do you think?" Daisha cocked an eyebrow.

Loki closed his book and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Daisha asked.

"To find some privacy." Loki sneaked a glance over his shoulder, he could feel his heart raise.

"Hey, let's go out somewhere." Daisha offered, sitting up.

"I'll pass." Loki declined, opening the door and leaving. The brunette frowned and quickly chased him, jumping on to his back.

"GET OFF ME YOU INSOLENT WOMAN!" Loki struggled.

"Let's go out!" Daisha refused to let go of her grip.

"YOU'RE HEAVY!" He shouted, resisting to fall down.

"HOW RUDE." Daisha snapped and pulled his hair causing them to fall, Loki on top of her.

Loki found this an opportunity to pin her down and so he did.

"Get your DAMN COAT." Loki said through gritted teeth and quickly went back to his room to get his. Daisha smiled as she got up herself.

In his room, Loki quickly fixed his hair and grabbed his outer wear. While Daisha skipped happily through the halls and got hers.

They were about to leave when Darcy said "Going on a date?"

"Just gonna go out." Daisha replied.

"That's what they all say, then they come back making out." Darcy remarked.

"That wouldn't happen." Loki replied, opening the door for both of them.

As they went down the apartment complex, they were greeted with a crowded street.

"You dragged me out here, now where are we going?" Loki asked.

"I don't know." Daisha shrugged.

"Oh for Allfather's sake." Loki ran his fingers through his hair.

"Let's just walk around the city then." She offered, surprisingly Loki didn't protest. He started walking ahead of Daisha.

A few good minutes passed and he noticed Daisha was awfully quiet. He turned around to see Daisha no where in sight. His eyes widened, the feeling of concern streamed through him and quickly took large strides back.

Finally, he can see a brunette popping out from the suit clad crowd. Loki quickly grabbed Daisha's wrist and pulled her to him.

Loki stared at Daisha for a good minute or so, relieved that she was alright.

"Sorry.." Daisha said, hoping that that'll ease his hard expression.

Loki slid his hand from her wrist to her hand, holding on to her as they started walking again.

"What is this? The Goddess of Weaponry getting taken away by mere midgardian clusters?" Loki scoffed.

"It's not what I am accustomed to in California." Daisha reasoned.

"You could've shoved them away so easily." Loki smiled.

"Your point?" Daisha asked.

Loki stopped on his steps and turned to face Daisha without letting go of her hand.

"My point is.." Loki neared Daisha's face and continued "I think you were playing WEAK so that YOU can cling on to ME." A devious smile was plastered on his face.

Daisha pursed her lips in annoyance "I was most certainly not playing weak as you would call it!" She tightened her grip onto Loki's hand and started to drag him.

"I was merely acting like a midgardian should!" She reasoned.

"Whatever you say." Loki chuckled.

They walked a couple of blocks from their apartment building, still hand in hand. A sudden grumble was heard from Daisha's stomach.

"Loki..." She called out.

"Don't tell me.. You're hungry?" He asked, he looked like he knew what the obvious answer was.

Daisha nodded in response.

Loki rolled his eyes and dragged her into the nearest restaurant.

It was an italian restaurant, there was greenery sprouting from the wall. Tables placed outside and some placed inside. Loki opted to take a table near the entrance outside, knowing that Daisha would enjoy the New York scenery.

Not too long, a waiter was there to take their order.

"What will you have? The waiter asked.

"I'll have the ravioli and a glass of lemon water." Loki said in an nonchalant manner.

"What about your girlfriend. Sir?" The waiter asked once more.

Loki cocked an eyebrow and looked at Daisha, who he thought wasn't listening.

"She'll have the salad." Loki said.

Daisha abruptly put the menu down on the table and said "Salad?" She scoffed, "I would like the carbonara, put generous amount of parmesan and a glass of iced tea."

"Will that be all sir?" The waiter double checking.

"Yes, I wouldn't want my money to be wasted any further." Loki remarked, looking at Daisha who was glaring at him.

As they waited, Loki noticed another pair of eyes on him besides Daisha's. He glanced on his right to find a very appealing woman in a red dress with long blonde hair smiling at him.

Loki, who was one for enticing women, let her be and smiled back. The woman took notice and winked at him.

Daisha noticed the shenanigan, and she was down right pissed. She quickly kicked Loki's shin under the table causing him to retract on to the edge of his seat and tipped off. Making him fall into the ground.

The lady simply giggled and didn't look again. Loki, as embarrassed as he was, he quickly stood up and placed the chair upright, sitting on it once more.

"You are testing my patience." Loki tried to remain calm.

"And what makes you think that? I was simply CHALLENGING your so called patience." Daisha leaned on to the table so that their faces were a couple of inches away from each other.  
Loki's eyes wandered from her soft bangs, to her entrancing eyes, going down to her nose, cheeks flushed and her perfectly shaped lips.

"Here's your order." The waiter broke their silence as he placed the food on the table, Daisha retracted to her seat and so did Loki.

"I do recall your uneasiness when women are fawning over me." Loki smirked as he ate his ravioli.

"Don't flatter yourself, I simply despise unsightly mannerisms in public." Daisha replied.

Loki and Daisha both smiled at each other, it's been a while since they were conversing like this. They would never admit it, but they were enjoying each other's company.

"Remember when we snuck into Fenris' cell in Varinheim and we almost got eaten?" Daisha chuckled.

"Yes, I remember. Thor even challenged that wolf god to a duel." Loki replied, "That oaf, we were all punished by the Allfather because he caused such a big conniption." Loki added.

"Good times." Daisha smiled at Loki who was looking at her as well.

"Indeed." Loki said, his eyes looking at her glowing person.

"Shall we go?" Loki asked.

"Alright but where to?"

"Anywhere BUT the apartment for now." Loki said in a warning tone whilst taking out his wallet to place some money on the table.

Daisha looked at the crowded streets once again and before she knows it, Loki held her hand. She looked up to him, surprised.

"What's with that look?" Loki looked at Daisha skeptically.

"N-Nothing." Daisha replied.

He looked at her once more and smirked. They left the italian restaurant hand in hand, passing through clustered people.


	6. Blowing on to one's ear

**an:marvel characters aint mine. **

* * *

"We ended up in the park after all." Daisha commented, stretching her arms and legs whilst sitting on a park bench. Loki simply sat down, legs crossed and an arm on the head of the bench.

"It's 2 o clock in midgardian time, whatever shall we do?" Daisha asked, looking at her watch. "How about you stay silent while I read?" Loki commanded, taking out the book he was reading before and opened it from where he left off.

"You brought that thing?" Daisha asked but to her dismay, she was simply ignored.

Daisha pouted, she was already bored. She started clicking her tongue as a form of entertainment. Loki on the other hand just kept quiet and continued to read his book.

"Hmmmmm..." Daisha hummed, now tapping her shoes on to the pavement, making random beats.

"Stay calm, You are above her, you are more mature and you shall not give in." Loki chanted in his head, the noises that Daisha made was getting on his nerves.

Daisha started twirling Loki's hair around her finger, amazed on how soft it was. Her fingers would ever so lightly touch his nape from time to time which sent shivers down his spine.

"Enjoying yourself?" Loki broke the ice as he flipped a page.

"I.. Your hair is so soft." Daisha said in whisper, dazzled by the jet black mane that surrounds her pointer finger.

"Of course it is, my hair can only be washed with the finest Asgardian soap." Loki boasted.

"Hey, hey,hey,hey." Now Daisha started poking Loki's cheek, ignoring the arrogant remark.

"What?" He asked in a stern voice.

"I'm bored." Daisha pouted.

Loki lowered his book and searched the ground. "Aahh." He voiced out as he picked up a stick.

"Fetch." Loki threw the stick on the grassy area and continued to read his literature.

Daisha stood up and searched for the stick.

"I didn't expect you to-" Loki was about to give a snarky remark when the same piece of wood bored through the bench just inches away from his shoulder.

"Woof." Daisha said in a very dangerous manner.

"Feisty aren't you?" Loki chuckled, as he recomposed himself.

"Only when YOU'RE being an asshole." Daisha walked back to the bench.

"Ohhhh that hurts." Loki replied taunting the brunette beside him.

A couple of minutes passed and Daisha was seemingly quiet.

"Finally, you have come to yo-" Loki jumped off the bench, placing a hand on his right ear and the other gripping the book, his breath quickened and if you squint, you can see a tinge of red on his cheeks.

"YOU DO NOT BLOW INTO THE RIGHTFUL KING'S EAR!" Loki exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry, Your Highness." Daisha mocked.

"Still the same blasted woman!" Loki muttered in between curses.

"Where are you going, Excellency?" Daisha continued.

"Back to the apartment!" Loki grunted, red remained on his face and butterflies kept on flying in his stomach. That was too close for comfort for him.

"Hey wait up!" Daisha ran.

"I prefer you fall behind!" Loki said as he took long strides back to their apartment, leaving Daisha to face the crowded streets alone.

"Welcome back, brother." Thor greeted. Loki gave a sharp look to the blonde who was drinking coffee.

"I thought cousin Daisha was with your company?" Thor asked after chugging down his drink.

"GAH I COULDN'T CARELESS." Loki said out of frustration, quickening his steps to go back to his room.

The apartment door opened once again to find a messy haired Daisha and by the looks of things, it didn't go too well for her.

"Goodness! What happened to you?" Thor asked out of pure concern.

"That nitwit, I swear, I WILL strangle him when the opportunity shows itself." Daisha said, gritting her teeth to contain her irritation.

"I see thinks didn't go well?" Jane asked, coming out from her room.

Daisha replied with an exhausted sigh and dragged her feet towards her cousin and took a seat next to him.

"Agent Coulson of SHIELD presented himself earlier when you were unavailable." Thor said in a serious manner.

Daisha turned to face Thor.

"I have told you about them, have i not?" Thor replied.

"You did, besides uncle, they are also keeping track of Loki's punishment here in New York, am I correct?" Daisha replied, straightening her posture.

"Indeed, as long as you and I aid Loki, then SHIELD would keep their forces down." Thor reminded his cousin.

Daisha rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Babysitting a very arrogant, selfish, dimwitted man. Just my luck."

"I do believe you have feelings for such man." Thor gave her a smile and placed his hand on to her shoulder, reassuring Daisha.

"And what a fool I am." The brunette had a melancholic expression on her face.


	7. Complicated

**an: marvel characters aint mine BUT Daisha is. So if you took a liking to Ms. Gemma Arterton ( yep thats her fc ) then please credit me. **

* * *

Daisha didn't say a word after that. She simply got up and headed up to the apartment building's roof top. She took in the cold wind and the blinding city lights just below her.

She threw her head back to see the stars shining above her. "Uncle, I am truly troubled. Was it the right choice for me to be here?" Daisha asked.

"I am certain that our days together will be filled with exchanging foul words with one another.." Daisha continued.

"Although I enjoy such moments and we do converse in normal ways.. I miss the old days even though I know that they are no more..." Daisha placed her elbows on the edge.

"I wish to help him whenever he is troubled-"

"What are you blathering about?" Daisha turned around to see Loki, leaning on the doorway.

"Nothing .. Just getting some fresh air." Daisha replied.

"That lump of beef's been pestering me to call you to sleep, although I protested and said that you were in the right age to take care of yourself, I had no choice, he was getting on my nerves and the only way to shut that buffoon up is to get you INSIDE." Loki grumbled, looking uninterested.

"Cousin Thor is too considerate of a man." Daisha diverted her gaze to the ground.

"Unlike me..." Loki whispered to himself.

"I'm sorry?"

"H-Hurry! I would like to get a well amount of sleep!" Loki approached Daisha and grabbed her wrist, dragging her back into their unit. He didn't let go of her until they were inside of their room.

"SLEEP." Loki pointed at her bed and quickly went to his, tucking himself in.

Daisha turned off the lights and slipped off her sweater and leggings along with her boots. She was accustomed to sleeping in her underwear no matter where she was, of course, foreign missions that involved camping outside was an exception. Daisha placed her clothes in the laundry basket and went to her own bed, "Good night Loki." Daisha said before dozing off.

Unbeknownst to her, Loki was still awake, repeating her sweet voice again and again in his head. He would never admit it but he was glad that she was here. The only light from his darkness, Daisha was the girl, no, woman, who besides Frigga, trusts and cares for him but he refuse to believe that. Loki clenched his jaw and closed his eyelids, forcing himself to sleep but all he could ever think about was her.

The woman who he wanted for years, he tried to get away from,just because she reminded him too much of his past self.


	8. Are you decent?

**an: marvel characters aint mine, only the story and Daisha, fc: Gemma Arterton. **

* * *

Disclaimer: didn't edit this one, so expect some grammatical errors and punctuation errors and theres a part with *couldnt careless lol

Loki opened his eyes to a very early morning, he looked at the table just beside the headboard to see the clock. Loki groaned at the time, it was 5:30 in the morning. He was one for sleeping in but considering that the woman across his bed is causing him to feel discomfort and glee at the same time, he didn't have a choice but to wake up sooner.

He sat up and placed his arm just behind his body to support his weight while the other ran through his locks, sighing in the process. It didn't take him long to drag his body to the bathroom for a shower. As he got out of the bathroom, fully clothed he stopped dead on his tracks to find Daisha already woken up and carelessly walking around in their room wearing nothing but her purple lacy underwear.

It took Loki quite some time to recompose himself. Eyeing her disheveled brown hair, to her creamy smooth skin , going down to her back and legs.

"Are you alright?" Daisha asked, waving her hands.

"C-COVER YOURSELF, YOU SHAMELESS WOMAN!" Loki managed to say.

"What's wrong with you?! Shouting so early in the morning!" Daisha snapped back, crossing her arms in the process.

Loki took off his towel that was dangling from his neck and covered Daisha with it. He exited the room not saying a word, leaving Daisha confused.

"That blasted woman! What does she want to do? KILL ME?" Loki mumbled all the way to the kitchen.

"No shame at all!" He continued to rant. His face grew red as he recalled the scenery in his room.

"Why are you in such a foul mood, brother?" Thor asked, his hair was messy, a sign that he just got out of bed.

"That unabashed so called goddess slept in her UNDERWEAR." Loki scowled

"That's no surprise brother, she's Daisha after all. " Thor laughed a bit making Loki's mood worse.

"Ah! It almost slipped my mind, we shall feast outside today." Thor added.

"I-wh-... Where do we exactly get funding? ... Besides what Father gave us, of course." Loki asked.

"SHIELD took it upon themselves to contribute whatever they can for your stay." Thor replied.

"I see.. " Loki said.

"Thor, is Loki up?" Jane asked from their bedroom.

"Yes, my love. I just told him of our endeavor today." The blonde replied with glee, while Loki rolled his eyes.

"Brother, I ask you to inform our cousin of the matter." Thor looked at the unhappy looking god of mischief.

"Why must I do it?" Loki asked in a lazy tone.

Thor chuckled "Oh we all know of what reason, brother."

Loki frowned and abruptly stood up, marching back to his quarters.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Are you decent?" Loki asked Daisha, hoping that she is dressed.

"Of course I am." Daisha replied, a hint of slyness can be heard from her voice.

Loki then opened the door to see Daisha just clipping on her brassiere.

"OH FOR ALLFATHER'S SAKE!" Loki immediately closed his eyes and placed his hand on top of his eyes.

"Calm down! I'm wearing something!" Daisha rolled her eyes, she could careless if a guy sees her in her underwear.

"You're wearing SOMETHING?!" Loki emphasized.

"It's not like you haven't seen a woman in her undergarments!" Daisha said, placing her hands on to her hips.

"Ah but that's different, but with you, I'm afraid I'll be haunted with such horrifying images at night." Loki said in a crude tone.

Daisha's mouth agape and her eyebrows furrowed, she slapped Loki's arm in response, he lowering his hand in the process.

"Why are you bothering me so early in the morning?" Daisha asked as she rummaged through piled clothes.

"You're turning my room into a PIGSTY." Loki commented looking at clothes from every corner of the room.

"Answer my question." Daisha said in a monotonous manner.

"Oh yes, THAT. It seems that the LOVELY COUPLE wants to enjoy a nice meal outside... including the both of us." Loki answered, hinting sarcasm.

Daisha scoffed as she caught up what Loki told her, she finally found her favorite white button down top and quickly put it on, along with her black leggings and simple flats.

She took one last look in the mirror and observed herself well, hurt by the underwear remark, Daisha decided to undo a couple of buttons to reveal her black bra and cleavage.

"All done." Daisha said, turning around to face Loki who gave a rather scathing look with her choice of style.

"Better cover your eyes if you don't want it to HAUNT you." Daisha said in a sarcastic tone, opening the door for them. As they went to the living room, they saw Thor and Jane kissing, which was a ghastly sight for the two.

Daisha cleared her throat to make her and Loki's presence be known.

"Oh there you guys were!" Jane exclaimed, fixing herself.

"We were waiting for you guys!" She added.

"Oh I'm sure you were BORED to DEATH." Loki remarked.

They walked a few blocks from their apartment to a quaint little cafe just tucked in the corner of a corporate building.

"Good Morning, may I take your order?" The cashier asked.

"Oh yes, I'll have two servings of eggs and toast and two coffees, one black." Jane replied.

"How about you guys?" She followed.

"We'll have two black coffees, no sugar and two egg's benedicts." Daisha replied whilst looking at Loki who had a very mischievous smile on.

"Will that be all?" The cashier asked once more.

"Yes, that is all." Daisha replied.

They sat in a booth at the very end of the cafe as they waited for their order. 25 minutes passed and they still haven't been served.

"What's taking so long?" Jane groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll check it out." Daisha stood up and went back to the cashier again to follow up on their orders.

Loki's eyes traveled down to Daisha's lower back, his eyes followed them as she went up to the register.

"Brother, I suggest you look somewhere else before Daisha notices." Thor said out of concern.

"I wasn't looking at her arse!" Loki replied.

"I have not mention where in her regions you were looking at." Thor replied suppressing a snicker.

"..." Loki simply scowled while Jane laughed.

"It wouldn't hurt if you atleast give her hints y'know." Jane advised.

"I certainly don't know what you're talking about." Loki batted his eyelashes.

"I don't need science to prove that you are inlove with Daisha." Jane replied.

Loki was quiet, he knew Jane was right.

"Are you afraid of rejection, brother?" Thor asked.

"..." Loki kept silent.

"I suggest you better make a move now because I think that the cashier boy is flirting with her. " Jane pointed in a subtle manner to Daisha's direction.

Loki's eyes narrowed, he clenched his fist, his nose flared and quickly stood up, in a split second, he was there right beside her.

"I do believe our orders are still pending." Loki said, gritting his teeth sneaking a glance to the cashier boy to glare at him.

"I'll be back for a second, you can go back to the booth." Daisha replied, looking at Loki's eyes telling him that she got it handled.

But Loki being Loki, he misunderstood what she said to him and quickly grabbed her arm "You are coming WITH me."

"Hey let go of her man." The cashier boy said defensively.

Loki snorted and quickly grabbed a coffee cup from another customer and poured the content on to the cashier boy.

"DO NOT breathe MY AIR." Loki glared, "I expect our food to be delivered in our table RIGHT NOW." He added, dragging Daisha back to their seats.

"What was that about?" Jane asked Loki.

"She was shamelessly throwing herself in to a minimum waged midgardian man!" Loki spewed.

"I was NOT, he was telling me a lame joke, I was about to punch him in the face but you got in the way!" Daisha replied.

"Why did you follow me anyway?" She added.

"I- I was just .. " Loki tried to think of a good reason.

"Just?" Thor and Jane repeated, holding back laughter.

" I .. I DO NOT WANT TO BE KEPT WAITING!" Loki replied, his cheeks had a distinct color of red while his heart pounded more and more.

Luckily for Loki, he didn't have to explain himself much further. The waiter served their food and left.

"You must be pretty close if you know what Loki likes to eat." Jane commented.

"Hmm.. I guess you can say that." Daisha replied after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I do remember as children that Mother would find you,brother, in cousin Daisha's quarters. Mother even said you were sleeping so soundly." Thor said with a sheepish smile.

Loki choked on his coffee after hearing what his brother said, he glared daggers at the blonde man which Thor ignored. Loki glanced at Daisha to see what her reaction was, she just kept quiet, smiling from time to time.

"Omg how cute!" Jane squealed.

"Please do not bring up such thing." Loki massaged his temples trying to maintain his cool.

"Why? Are you not proud of your childhood?" Thor asked before chugging down his cup of coffee.

"I-" Loki was hesitant, he looked at Daisha, who was looking at him, waiting for his answer.

"I ... I am not saying that I am ashamed of my past .. But I do wish not to talk about it." Loki said, his voice withering in guilt, he looked at Daisha again, she seemed not moved with his answer.

What he didn't know was that Daisha was disappointed, hoping that he'll be happy about recalling such times with her.

"As you wish, brother." Thor replied.

"So cousin, I have heard from Father that you have a line of suitors waiting for you back in Asgard." Thor changed the topic. Loki choked on his coffee once more, baffled by the news.

"Uh yes I do.." Daisha replied sounding disheartened.

"Why do you sound so sad, cousin Daisha?" Thor asked.

"I don't know myself... I guess .. I haven't found the right one in any of them." Daisha lowered her head, looking dejected.

Loki didn't know how to react, he was relieved with her answer but her expression saddened him at the same time.

"You found him, you stupid woman. I'm right here." He thought.

"Do not worry, dear cousin. I am sure that the person you seek is just right there all along .. Even right beside you." Thor said hoping to comfort Daisha.

"I hope so." Daisha sighed.

Loki raise an eyebrow to what his brother said.


	9. Her wrong and His right

**an: hello, thank you for following and making this your fave :) i appreciate it alot. Please continue to support this fic, there WILL be more cool stuff to come in the story. **

**Marvel characters aint mine, Daisha is my OC fc by gemma arterton( imagine her with her gretel costume) if you took a liking to her please credit me if you guys are making any fics or fan art :)**

* * *

"Your face entices me more and more." Thor nuzzled Jane who was wrapped around him; Walking along the streets of New York, they just left the cafe they ate at along with Daisha and Loki who were right behind them, twitching and keeping themselves from vomiting due to Thor and Jane's overly sweet gestures to each other.

As they walked, a swarm of men kept on staring at the beautiful goddess beside Loki.

"Look at them.. Drooling like dogs.." Loki hissed, clenching his hands to make a fist.

Loki snapped his head towards Daisha, who didn't seem to care about the attention she was given.

"It's THAT ghastly thing, parading your bra for the whole world to see." He added.

Daisha gave a bleak expression and just stayed quiet.

The crowd behind them started to murmur and some were even planning on asking Daisha out. This made Loki very ballistic, the thought of other men fawning over her, he could handle but once that crossed the very thin line he created, then that's another story.

Outraged Loki took off his long army green coat and placed it over Daisha.

She was about to protest when Loki interrupted her.

"Keep it THAT way or I will gauge their eyes out with my own bare hands." Loki tried his best not to shout.

"Jealous are we?" Daisha smirked.

"I-I'M NOT." Loki stuttered a bit.

Daisha gave him a taunting smile "You mustn't lie to yourself, it would be easier if you were truthful."

"Don't flatter yourself, As a goddess of Asgard, you must NOT degrade yourself with petty style, disgusting, brainless men are thirsting for the sight of YOUR pair." The god of mischief said in a gibing manner.

"Loki, Loki, Loki.." Daisha said in a definitive tone.

"Why must you worry in my affairs-"

"YOU INSOLENT WOMAN!" Loki snapped and trudged off.

"BROTHER, where are you going?" Asked Thor.

"AWAY from HER!" He answered.

"You must not wander off, SHIELD wi-"

"You IMBECILE! I'm going back to that ATROCIOUS apartment!" Loki cut him off and continued walking away.

Thor looked at Daisha "I do believe you're in the wrong ... Loki cares for you, cousin. He was just looking out for your well-being.."

"I don't really ca-" Daisha was about to protest when Thor gave her a firm look, he always acted like a big brother for her as well.

"Sweetie, y'know Loki is having difficulty with the matter of things.. He is having a hard time expressing genuine feelings." Jane explained in a gentle tone, placing her hand on Daisha's shoulders.

"Apologize to him, okay?" Jane added.

Daisha gave a defeated sigh and looked at the couple with reassurance.

"Don't let me spoil your fun." She smiled and took off.

Thor looked worried as he watched his cousin's figure disappear through the crowds.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll make up soon enough." Jane kissed his cheek.

Meanwhile Loki occupied himself with a simple baseball which he found just lying on the apartment's roof top. He was leaning his back on the edge, facing the door that leads back down, he had a crabby expression on his face as he played with the white, stitched object.

"Annoying .." He muttered,sliding down to sit on the concrete floor.

He didn't have time to enjoy the view, other men were pestering to get a glimpse as well. He wasn't up for sharing. Call it selfishness but he was annoyed with the fact that she let herself be an object of pure lust for other men, Loki knew he didn't have the right to get angry, he knows that very well but he can't deny that he was both selfish and worried for Daisha.

"Blasted woman .." He sighed, Loki was spinning the ball when he lost his grip. The ball rolled to a pair of feet just on the door way, his eyes followed upward to find the last person he wanted to see.

Daisha picked the ball up with a straight face and obliged herself to sit right next to him.

"How did you know that I was here?" Loki asked, not looking at the woman beside him.

"I don't know.. I just got a feeling that you were here, sulking." Daisha replied.

"Sul-" Loki stopped himself from barking and continued, "What is your purpose here?"

"To annoy you." Daisha said, her breath leaving her a bit.

"Haven't you done that enough already?" Loki asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I will annoy you till my last breath, Loki." She smiled.

"I, apologize .." She continued. "Your pathetic remark got to me and I should've known that you were just being your normal self.."

Loki didn't reply, he wanted to apologize as well but his pride can't seem to do so.

Daisha rested her head on Loki's left shoulder, causing him to get nervous but he wouldn't allow it to show and tried to remain calm.

"You... You really do get on my nerves." He commented, reluctant if he should rest his head on hers or not.

"Let me stay there." She had a fleer smile on.

"You never left." Loki scoffed and finally made a decision to rest his head.

"Good." Daisha said in whisper, closing her eyes in the process.

They stayed there comfortably for the next couple of hours. They dozed off together, their beating hearts in sync as well as their breathing.

Loki woke up to find his arms wrapped around a sleeping Daisha, he was about to wake her up but he  
stopped himself, he wanted to savor the moment. He turned red just by their closeness, he noticed a hair strand fell on to her face, he hesitated at first but he tucked it right back behind her ear, lightly touching her soft cheek.

Loki noticed that she was on the verge of waking up, he quickly closed his eyes to pretend sleep.

"W-what.." Daisha mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She sat upright, making Loki's arms slide off of her.

She placed her hands on both of her cheeks, noticing heat swirling.

It was her turn to observe the guy beside her, she neared him, her eyes wandered to his pale face, his lips relaxed, one of the moments he didn't pursed them. Daisha felt a tug on both sides of her lips as she continued to look at Loki. She ran her fingers lightly through his hair and placed herself closer to his face.

Her lips approaching his forehead, she was about to kiss him when her cellphone rang. One of many she got from traveling to California. Daisha quickly retracted and got her phone, Jane sent a text message that she and Thor would be having dinner outside.

She composed herself and awkwardly nudged Loki to wake up.  
Loki 'woke up' and stared at her.

"Jane and cousin Thor will be eating dinner some place else.." She said.

"I see.." Loki replied, his voice was a bit coarse.

"L-Let's hurry up, if we stay any longer we'll catch something." She reasoned, avoiding any eye contact as she got up, hoping that her blush goes unnoticed.

Loki looked at the nervous woman walking away, he smirked as he got the ball just beside him. He placed his hand onto his forehead, he can still feel the feathery touch it left.

"What are you still doing there? Let's go!" Daisha said in a stern voice.

The god of mischief got up, a satisfied smile plastered on his face as he threw the ball upwards and catching it as it went down, he willingly followed Daisha back to their apartment unit.

He wasn't sure if the kiss was out of pure love or because they were once related but it made him happy nonetheless.


	10. His little secret

**an: once again im grateful that you guys took a liking in my story. If you are curious whats their ship name , it's "Daiki" .. daisha's name is supposed to be pronounced as ****_Day-shuh _**** lol just in case you guys are curious. If you took a liking to my character then please credit me. **

**Marvel characters aint mine. ( planning on making a Gemma Arterton and Tom Hiddleston RPF after I finish this story, ship name called "Hiddleton." hehe if youre interested please follow my wattpad and tumblr, links in my profile.)**

* * *

As the two ate dinner, made by Daisha, a talent she learned from her many travels in California. They held a comfortable silence together, no awkwardness, just a nice dinner without the sappy couple to make their stomachs turn for the worse.

A couple of slices of well seared beef, boiled cauliflowers and a side of salad. Loki stared at the tree like vegetable in disgust, hoping he could subtly get away from eating such thing. He slowly set aside the cauliflower but then suddenly, a fork is stabbed on a bunch. Loki faced Daisha, who wore a stoic expression, not budging.

"EAT." Daisha said, waving the punctured cauliflower in Loki's face.

Loki rolled his eyes, he knew he didn't have a choice, he gave a sardonic smile and took a bite from Daisha's fork.

Daisha blushed at his actions, unfortunately for her, their close distance and her fair skin gave that away.

"Next time, eat with your OWN utensil." She said, trying to act as unaffected as possible.

Loki smirked and continued eating. He enjoyed that moment, as well.

After a very interesting meal, they occupied the living room to watch random tv shows, which they both never bother to watch. They sat on the same brown couch, Loki on the right, his left arm draped on the head of the sofa while Daisha sat on the left, her feet are placed on the coffee table across them.

"Bah! Midgardian entertainment, I don't see how these are amusing." Loki commented.

"At first, I didn't get it either... I still don't." Daisha replied, giggling at her goofy remark.

Loki turned off the TV, seeing that watching would get them no where, the woman beside him didn't protest either.

"Back in Asgard the only form of entertainment for me were making and testing weaponry.." Throwing her head back, she started to reminisce.

"And you would read books all the time, I'd always find you in the corner of my eye with new literature in hand." She added.

Loki cleared his throat, embarrassed of the fact that Daisha noticed his presence back then.

"I didn't think that you knew that I was there." Loki replied.

"You stuck out like a sore thumb!" Daisha giggled and looked at him.

"ANYWAY, I'm getting a little bit sleepy.. Do you mind if I make your lap my pillow?" The brunette yawned.

"Y-Yes I do mind!" Loki reluctantly said. "The RIGHTFUL king of Asgard will not degrade himself to be A pillow!" He added.

"Arrogant prick." Daisha rolled her eyes and stood up, Loki hid his disappointment with a frown, he didn't want her to sleep just yet.

"I SHALL NOT B-"

"Whatever, Good night." Daisha cut him off and gave a mocking expression just before she left to go to sleep.

Loki was the only one in the room now, he massaged his temples in frustration. He wanted to tell her that it was okay but instead he started a bickering fight again.

"Smooth." He muttered under his breath. The sound of the wall clock's hand resonated in the room, his own thoughts and breathing were also heard.

Loki closed his eyes, his once furrowed brows are now relaxed, he sighed as he pictured Daisha's sleeping form. His lips formed an upward facing croissant that was unmistakably a smile. He forgot how happy she makes him when she's around, he worried too much about their meaningless conflicts and his own unrequited feelings that he ignored the fun that she brings.

A shuffling of keys and a doorknob turning disturbed his peace, he opened his eyes to find Jane and Thor walking in.

"You took your precious time, I see. No surprise." Loki said, hinting an obvious taunting tone in his voice.

"And you brother? Have you and Daisha made peace?" Thor asked, putting his jacket on the side, before he sat along side the raven haired god; Jane on the other hand, immediately made herself a cup of tea and eventually joined the two brothers, as she sat beside Thor.

"What do you think?" Loki asked, his eyebrow raised along with his lips.

Thor thought long and hard, "You made up.. "

"And there's more?" Jane finished her boyfriend's sentence.

Loki just chuckled in reply, intriguing the couple.

"Brother, you must tell me, Was the occurrence a positive outcome?" Thor asked, hoping for a good answer, Jane was attentive as she also waited for Loki's reply.

Loki laughed at the two, "And why should I tell the both of you?"

"I am your brother, Loki, and Jane is your friend. NOW, tell us." Thor explained with haste in his voice.

"And as your brother and your friend .." Loki started, looking at Thor and Jane.

"You know VERY WELL that I will NEVER spill such wondrous affair." He continued.

"But Lo-" Jane was about to ask when Loki raised his voice.

"WELL, I must go to my quarters for a proper shut eye." The god of mischief stood up, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Brother, you mu-"

"Good night." Loki said in a scampish manner as he walked away.

"Figures." Jane groaned.


	11. Unexpected Visit

**an: im so glad you like my story! I am truly thankful to you all. I hope that you will keep on supporting this story :) for updates and sneak peeks of future chapters, follow my twitter account almightyteme16 i will post my comic adaptation of Daisha there, this week and more. feel free to ask questions there. Im also on wattpad and tumblr! Go to my profile for the links. **

**Marvel characters aint mine, daisha is, so credit me!**

* * *

It was a long sleep for Loki, he wanted to savor the comfort of his bed, although, it didn't match the REAL solace of his Asgardian mattress; It was passable.

He opened his eyes to be greeted with a warm ray of light, reflected by the window from the sun. He groaned as he shuffled under his blanket, Loki sat upright to find the bed across him was neatly made. The god gave an accomplishing sigh of relief, throwing away his covers and quickly freshened up in the bathroom before eating breakfast.

Dragging his feet to the kitchen, Loki, found Daisha, eating her cereal and beside her was Darcy.

He eyed Daisha once more, her chocolate colored hair that barely grazes her face, her pink soft lips that touches the rim of the mug when she takes a sip. Loki gulped, standing just by the door frame, he continued his eye journey. She was wearing a grey tank top that hugged her lean torso, a tight pair of black shorts that made his hands clammy; It bestowed her long ivory legs, well toned and smooth.

Daisha glanced to see Loki, looking a little bit distracted.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Daisha said, breaking Loki's trance as she took a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

Loki, who quickly recovered, gave a taunting smile to the goddess. He grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup of joe as he joined the two, obliging himself to sit beside Daisha.

"I would.. But I'm afraid mere Midgardian devices would easily break as to capture your facade." Loki said, before drinking his coffee.

"Atleast I do have a facade. You can't even stick to one!" She barked, violently eating her cereal.

"Feisty in the morning aren't we?" Darcy squeezed in to the conversation, her remark didn't utter the two Asgardians to lose face.

"My dear, you're one to talk." Loki scoffed. "You were the FACE of great trickery besides ME. Conning men and women alike, even seducing men.." His voice trailed off a bit as he reached the end of his sentence.

"You're no saint yourself." Daisha retorted.

"Obviously." Loki had his unmistakable mischievous expression.

Wow, you two ARE made for each other." Darcy commented, before leaving the kitchen

"Thor and Jane have not awoken yet, I presume?" Loki asked.

"D-Didn't you hear them last night?!" Daisha exclaimed.

"Not at all." Loki blinked, nonchalantly leaning back on his chair.

"I couldn't sleep a wink! I was sleeping so soundly then suddenly I heard them romping... All night." Daisha explained, her hands placed on her cheeks to emphasize her terrifying experience.

"As for me, I slept like a baby." Loki replied with a smug look on his face.

Daisha's mouth went agape, shocked as to why Loki wasn't as distraught as her.

The god of mischief was about to stand up when Daisha grabbed the collar of his shirt, dragging his face near hers.

"HOW." She said through gritted teeth, asking how'd he survive such traumatizing experience.

Loki's mouth went dry due to their closeness, he looked at her deep blazing eyes with reluctance, afraid that he'll be consumed in her power.

He stifled a chuckle, and placed his hand on to hers, hoping that the heat in his cheeks would fade.

"It's an AMAZING Midgardian device called earplugs." Loki said in a tone where sarcasm and complimentary are meshed together, tightening his hold on to her hand and pulling it off from his shirt.

Daisha didn't have the voice to talk back, she wanted to, but Loki's breath lightly kissed her face, making her lost for words. She stared at the face of the man she loves, trying to organize her thoughts that are in shambles.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Loki smirked, as he went back to his quarters.

Daisha rolled her eyes at the remark, continuing to finish her breakfast.

Then suddenly a thud was heard on in the balcony, Daisha, along with Thor, who just got out of bed, neared the door.

Daisha opened it to find short golden hair and gaudy Asgardian clothing, her eyes widened in joy as she threw herself into a big hug.

"FANDRAL!" Daisha happily said.

"Day! Oh how I've missed you indeed!" Fandral chuckled, spinning Daisha before she placed her down.

"Fandral.." Thor said, looking confused yet happy at the same time.

"Ah Thor, I apologize for my abrupt visitation. I was sent here by the Allfather to check upon the matters at hand." Fandral approached the god of thunder and placed his hand on to his friend's shoulder.

Thor grew a smile and bear hugged Fandral, it's been a while since he saw one of his colleagues.

"Come in! Come in!" Daisha happily cheered, pulling Fandral's hand as they entered.

"Honey? What's the noise about?" Jane asked walking out of their room.

"Ah Jane, the Allfather sent Fandral to visit." Thor said.

Fandral gave a warming smile as he took Jane's hand a kissed it as a sign of greeting.

"I do believe we've met." He asked.

"Yeah in New Mexico, H-How are you?" She asked politely.

"Why, I am most delighted to see my loved ones once again!" Fandral replied, placing an arm over Daisha.

Meanwhile, Loki was busy reading a new book once again. Peering through every page, he was about to get into the climax of the story when bursts of laughter and clinks of mugs were heard from the living room. He payed no mind to it until it happened for the second and third time.

"Oh for Allfather's sake what the hell is going on in there?" He asked himself as he jumped out of his bed, opening his door to hear noise once again. He paused in utter shock as he heard a very distinct voice, a voice that he didn't want to hear.

"No... It couldn't be.." He muttered, reassuring himself as he strode to the living room.

"Brother! Look who's here! Our dear friend Fandral!" Thor gleefully announced.

"Mmm yes, Fandral." Loki replied with a bitter tone.

"Ahh Loki! It's so nice to see you!" Fandral gave a quick hug, and placed his arm around his shoulder.

"Fandral.. Just as I remembered." Loki said in an acrid tone, looking at the hand on his left shoulder with disgust.

"So.. How long are you here for?" Loki asked, brushing off Fandral's hand but to his dismay, the short haired blonde placed it on his shoulder again.

"Not too long, I'm afraid. Two days will suffice." Fandral smiled.

"Can't you stay longer?" Daisha pouted, a tone if disappointment seeping from her question. Loki's heart, ache as he heard her say that.

"The Allfather's words are absolute, we cannot disobey him." Thor added.

"Don't feel disheartened, Day." Fandral said, as he kneeled down before her. "You shall come back to Asgard soon enough." He comforted her, Daisha smiled at Fandral, making Loki roll his eyes.

"Where are you gonna stay?" Loki asked , breaking the overly sweet atmosphere infront of him.

"The room across the hall.. If I remember correctly.." Fandral stood up, placing his hand on to his chin.

"Good, you are less of a bother there." Loki scoffed.

"Loki! Don't be so rude!" Daisha said, looking at the raven haired god sharply.

"It's alright Day, I am quite accustomed to Loki's antics." Fandral chuckled.

"Jane, don't you think he needs.. Midgardian clothes?" Daisha asked.

"I agree." Jane smiles, she knew what Daisha was thinking.

"Then let me just take a shower and let's go." Daisha happily said.

"Brother, do you wish to accompany us?" Thor asked, looking at Loki who seemed so terribly quiet.

"Oh please, he would NEVER go shopping." Daisha droned.

"I would like to applaud you but sadly, today, I am in a mood to go out with my dearest friends." Loki said, a sight tone of sarcasm was heard.

Daisha ignored his reply and proceeded to take a quick shower, while Jane and Thor opted to take it together, leaving Fandral and Loki in the living room alone.

"How are you doing, old chap?" Fandral asked, breaking their silence.

"I'm splendidly wasting my life in this god forsaken apartment." Loki replied, he didn't want to go out, but if Fandral is involved, then that's a different story.

"I suggest you see the beauty in every small detail, for you to enjoy living." Fandral replied, smiling at the uninterested man across him.

"Oh great, the man who audaciously sleeps with women is giving me advice." Loki said dryly.

"They come to me." Fandral gallantly laughed while Loki remained quiet still.

After a 15 minutes of awkward silence, finally, Daisha, along with Thor and Jane were all ready to go out.

"Shall we go?" Daisha smiled, wearing a pair of denim shorts, a long sleeve plaid shirt over a fitted crop top and ankle boots.

"Why are you dressed like a-"

"My, my! Day! You look quite lovely!" Fandral complimented Daisha, he didn't realize he interrupted Loki.

"This is going to be a long day." Loki muttered under his breath, Thor simply had a sly smile, looking at the irritated god of mischief.


	12. Like what you see?

**an: hello, oh gosh thank you! Thank you readers! you guys are awesome! i want you guys to know that a rough draft for Daisha will be posted in my twitter account almightyteme16 today! So youguys better check it out. Some sneak peeks of future chapters will be posted there too. Look forward for the trailer! i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to more. Follow me here and twitter for 24/7 updates :)**

**Marvel characters aint mine, just Daisha. **

* * *

As they walked through the crowded streets of New York, they were surprised, most of the people weren't phased by the odd clothing Fandral wore. Some have stared for a minute but that was it. New Yorkers are accustomed to out worldly clothing, due to broadway and the population of costume wearing citizens increases day by day.

All through the walk to the mall, Loki was cursing in his head, screaming inside why did Odin send such an unlikeable man. Well, atleast for him, he is. He would glare at a handful of people who passed by, sending the innocent to fear.

"So, this is a mall." Fandral said, his eyes wandered everywhere, from the escalators, to the shops, to the bustling people there. The floors were smooth glossy tiles, walls were white and some were green and brown, stalls and stores were placed accordingly.

"Now, let's start." Daisha said with pure excitement in her eyes. She, along with the others went to the first men's store, just a few steps near the escalator.

"Such an incredible sight!" Fandral exclaimed.

"Better than the market back in Asgard, I must say." He added.

"Indeed; An intelligent Midgardian discovery." Thor replied, his eyes roamed the bright lights that can be found on every corner of the shop.

Jane and Daisha looked through racks of clothing while the men stayed put in the shop's seats, waiting.

"You should get something for cousin Thor, Jane." Daisha whispered, getting another article of clothing from the rack and placing it on her clothes filled arm.

"I should! Do you think this is cute?" Jane asked, laying out a red plaid button down.

"Hmm yeah it is, but you should get something to compliment it." Daisha suggested, struggling to keep everything she got in place.

"You're right.. Maybe a cute bonnet would do." Thor's girlfriend mumbled, looking happy at what she got.

".. Are you gonna buy something for Loki?" Jane added.

".. Well.. I suppose I can." Daisha said, hiding a shy smile.

Meanwhile, Loki kept quiet in the farthest corner of the seat, while Fandral and Thor continued to converse.

"It's so nice to see the ladies making great effort." Fandral commented.

"I agree, I have read that this is one of their favorite past time." Thor nodded in response.

"Honey, could you try this on ?" Jane neared Thor, a bit out of breath from grabbing the last grey bonnet from another woman's hand, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Of course, my love. Whatever you wish." The god of thunder replied, smiling at his girlfriend as he took the clothes and entered the changing room.

"Oh Fandral, try these." Daisha followed, giving Fandral the clothes she picked. The short haired blonde obliged and entered the fitting room as well.

Waiting for the two to finish, unbeknownst to them, Loki snuck out of the shop, he would rather be alone rather than to wait on Fandral and Thor. Scoping the mall, a few glances from girls and smiles were not new to him. As he went up a floor, he found a spot, just near the railings to occupy himself.

Meanwhile, back in the store.

"I'll be right back, I have to pay for something." Daisha smiled to her friend, as she approached the counter.

"Okay." Jane said.

"Is this.. Alright?" Thor asked, coming out of the fitting room, wearing the plaid button down and bonnet.

"You look great." Jane said, blushing in the process, approaching Thor for a chaste kiss.

"Day? Is this alright?" Fandral asked, setting aside the curtain to step out. He was wearing a light blue button down, sleeves rolled up with black slacks.

"Huh? Oh, you look absolutely ravishing!" Daisha replied, who just got back from the cashier, a shopping bag dangling from her arm.

"Cousin.. Where's Loki?" Thor asked, noticing that the bitter presence of his brother was gone.

"Wait, let me look for him." Daisha said, her thoughts were filled with concern as she walked out of the store. She wasted no time to search for him. The goddess of weaponry scaled the first floor and up to the second, frantically searching until she spotted his tall figure just by the food court, she was about to approach him when she saw that he was flirting with a girl, a red head, wearing a bodycon dress.

Her heart clenched in pain but she knew that if she reacted violently, they'll be kicked out from the mall. Daisha took a deep breath and masked her angry expression with an innocent smile , walking up to Loki.

"Sweetie, where were you? You left me at the clinic!" Daisha pouted, even placing a hand on Loki's arm.

"Hu-Wha-" Loki was baffled, he didn't know that Daisha was there, he was preoccupied with the lady who stroke up a conversation with him, not too long ago.

"Do you want to see OUR baby's sonogram?" Daisha batted her eyelashes before looking at the girl before them.

"What's this? Are you cheating on me ?! You're old enough to be this girl's uncle!" Daisha exclaimed.

Scandalized, the girl gave a weird look and quickly walked away.

Loki, shocked, wearily looked back at Daisha and gulped.

"So.. Where's that baby of ours?" Loki tried to lighten the mood, he felt Daisha's dangerous aura, hoping that she won't throw a fit.

"I better find another father for him." Daisha replied, her voice stern and her face cold.

"Ouch." Loki gave a corrosive smile.

Daisha's jaw tightened, her eyes narrowed. These were the times she couldn't restrain herself. She clenched her hand and quickly gave Loki a strong punch.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Loki asked in pain, placing a hand on his left cheek.

Daisha was about to punch him once more but Loki quickly got a hold of her wrist.

The two looked at each other, one threatening to kill while the other threatening to cease the other's actions.

"Who I talk with are not to your concern." Loki said, tightening his grip but before Daisha could reply, Jane's voice was heard.

"Daisha! Loki! You took so long, we payed for everything already." Jane said, as they approached the two, Thor and Fandral followed, both wearing newly bought clothes.

Daisha gave a severe look at Loki for the last time and snapped her wrist out of his grip, walking tensely back to their friends. Loki followed, giving distance between them.

"What happened, brother?" Thor asked in whisper.

"If I told you, SHE will have to kill you." Loki snorted.

"I- Excuse me." Daisha's voice almost cracked, giving the shopping bag to Jane and bolted off.

"DAISHA!" Jane called out, but it was too late, she was far from their reach.

"Good heavens, what happened to Day?" Fandral asked, worried about his colleague.

"You!" Jane turned around to face Loki.

"I don't know WHAT happened BUT it's obviously YOUR fault." Jane heavily poked Loki's chest.

"Worry not Lady Jane, I shall look for her." Fandral said, placing his hand on his chest in a grand manner.

Loki shoved Fandral all the way to the wall, but thankfully, Thor pulled him away from the blonde man.

"DO. NOT! START WITH ME!" Loki growled, Thor still pulling him back, Fandral on the other hand remained calm and fixed the collar of his dress shirt.

"Then may I suggest YOU go after her?" Fandral said, raising an eyebrow.

Loki tamed down, it'd be better if it was him rather than Fandral. He hissed and shoved his hands in his pockets, backing up and walking away.

"Ah just like old times." Fandral said in a singsong tone, looking at Loki's fading figure.

Thor gave a confused expression to his colleague.

"I'll have you know, I am genuinely concerned about Day, but, I am not the right person to comfort her in this situation.." Fandral explained, placing his hands in his pockets.

"You are right.." Thor replied, placing his arm around Jane.

Loki spent hours looking for Daisha in the mall, but to his dismay, she was no where in sight. He looked at every store, every bar, even the washroom. He still couldn't find the brunette.

Jane, Thor and Fandral obliged themselves to go back to their respective apartments, finding Darcy in the office, sleeping.

Fandral opened his apartment door, observing the simple and neat atmosphere. A black couch, a couple of rugs, a mini kitchen on the right and his room on the left, leaving the living room dead center.

He placed the shopping bags on the couch before entering his room, he opened the door to find Daisha, sobbing and curled into a ball on his bed.

"Day.." He sighed, approaching her.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't want ANYONE to see me like this." Daisha said in whisper, her eyes swollen from crying.

"You're crying right infront of me .." Fandral hugged the goddess, patting her back for consolation.

"It's alright if it's you, Fandral..." Daisha replied, besides Thor and Loki, she grew close to Fandral as well, they became best of friends back in Asgard.

"Loki would ABSOLUTELY be enraged if he heard you say that." Fandral chuckled.

"He.. That prick... Flirting with another woman.." Daisha frowned, burying her head in Fandral's chest.

"Excuse me for being frank but I do recall that you are his guardian and nothing more?" Fandral told Daisha straight to the point.

".. You're right.. " Daisha sighed.

Fandral stood up and opened the door, "Mind showing me how that contraption works?" The blonde pointed at the TV, hoping that, that will cheer her up atleast for a bit.

Daisha gave a faint smile, as she crawled out of bed and began to show Fandral the wondrous world of television.

"Darcy's been asleep the whole time we were away." Jane rolled her eyes as she closed the office door.

"What are your thoughts... " Thor sighed.

"About what?" Jane asked, sitting beside her boyfriend on the couch.

"Today.." Thor added, looking terribly worried.

"I think.. You should stop worrying, they'll make up eventually." Jane gave a reassuring smile, placing her slender arms around Thor's torso.

"What if.. Loki.. " Thor couldn't bring himself to doubt his brother.

"Runs away? Betrays us?" Jane finished his sentence, Thor nodded in response.

"He won't.. As long as Daisha is involved, the last thing on his mind is betrayal." Jane replied.

It was half past 8 and still Daisha was no where to be found, Loki scoured not only the mall but the places they went together. But still, no Daisha.

He panted as he stopped by the side of their apartment building, thinking if she came back. If she didn't, he will not hesitate to go out in the cold again. He would rather face her wrath than to be alone, while she was hurt.

As he reached their apartment door and opened it, he quickly asked,"Is she here?" Hoping their answer would bring him solitude.

Thor shook his head, sighing.

"Loki.." Jane stood up.

"What? I need to find her." Loki said in haste, fixing his collar and button, as he reached for the door knob.

"Daisha bought you something and i couldn't find it anywhere.. Could you check if it's with Fandral?" Jane asked, crossing her arms.

"... Why m-"

"Because it's YOU." Jane emphasized.

Loki released an aggravated sigh as he nodded and closed the door. He cleared his throat, and knocked on Fandral's apartment door, just across them.

Fandral opened the door to find Loki, who had a blank expression on, silence lingered between them as they looked at each other, face to face.

"I do believe that Daisha bought something for me.. And I think you might have it." Loki said, gritting his teeth.

Fandral sighed heavily, opening the door widely to reveal Daisha sleeping soundly on the couch.

Before Loki could say anything, Fandral took a few long strides back.

"This is NOT what you think, I came back here and I found her in my quarters." Fandral raised both his hands in surrender.

"I don't know how she got here, I was just consoling her." He added, wearily backing away.

Loki was certainly outraged, compelled to kill Fandral but he didn't want to make a scene again. Both his hands and jaw clenched, his heart felt heavy, wide range of emotions flowed through his mind.

"I'll .. Be getting her." Loki managed to spew out of his mouth, carefully approaching Daisha and carrying her.

"Wait.." Fandral said, frantically getting the shopping bag on his couch and handing it to Loki.

"Take care of her." Fandral advised, looking at Daisha.

"You don't have to tell me that." Loki scoffed, tightening his grip on to the brunette who's sleeping on his arms.

Before Loki could leave, Fandral said "I'll take my leave tomorrow.. To report to the Allfather."

Loki raised an eyebrow to question.

"What I've witnessed, is enough for me to report." Fandral replied.

Loki didn't reply, he simply left and went back to their apartment across the hall.

"Brother, you-"

"Not a word." Loki interrupted, as he continued to go their room, placing her gently on her bed.

And that night, Loki barely slept once again. Thinking and reflecting of what he did.

The sun hurriedly rose, signaling Loki to take a shower. He took his precious time in there, he felt like he needed a long one, since he was covered in sweat last night.

Daisha on the other hand just woken up, surprised as to why she was back in their room. She dragged her exhausted body all the way to the bathroom to find it locked.

She gave an exasperated sigh as she knocked on the door.

"..."

A few minutes passed and still no answer. So Daisha waited another 10 minutes, even sitting beside the bathroom door, not too long she was irritated. She violently knocked on the door once more.

"LOKI! HURRY UP!" She shouted, but unfortunately, she didn't get any reply.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?! LATHER, RINSE AND REPEAT!" Daisha asked, banging on the door.

Still no answer, the goddess was about to knock on the door again when it suddenly opened, to reveal a towel clad Loki. Daisha was lost for words, observing each and every curve of his physique, heat rose to her cheeks and quickly forgot the awkward situation they were in the past night.

"Like what you see?" Loki smirked, going out of the bathroom.

"N- ... Now I do." Daisha laughed, tripping Loki on his way out.

She happily closed the bathroom door, before hearing Loki grunted curses.

"WRETCHED WOMAN!" Loki shouted, still on the floor.


	13. SHIELD Arc 1

**an: hello guys, I am so grateful for all your support! If you guys followed my twitter account, you'll know and maybe you watched the trailer of this fic! Made by my long time friend, celinalzr - follow her ;) **

**if you guys haven't yet then i suggest you watch it! Just follow my twitter almightyteme16 and tell me if you watched it! Just hashtag #HownottoKeepyourfeelingsLoki or #HKL and i'll surely look into it! If you dont have a twitter account, you can reply in the reviews section here! Btw, Daisha's comic form is also released! You can find them in my twitter page :) **

**dont be shy to ask some questions or tweet me :) maybe you guys can do a fan art for Daisha? Just tweet your pic with the hashtag #DaishaComicForm , **

**thank you! starting from this chapter will be called "SHIELD Arc" **

**i hope you guys enjoy this! **

**Marvel characters aint mine, just Daisha :)**

* * *

Their morning went surprisingly well, neither Daisha nor Loki spoke of the occurrence, the subject is kept silent but unsettled, leaving a cold air between them as they ate their breakfast, along with Jane's mordant intern, Darcy.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

A continuous knocking on the door is heard, Daisha and Loki chose to ignore the loud banging sound, leaving Darcy no choice but to answer the door.

She sluggishly opened the door to find Fandral, wearing his Asgardian clothes. By the looks of it, he was in a hurry.

"Well, Hello.", Darcy greeted in a welcoming tone.

"Good morning, Madame.", Fandral replied, taking Darcy's hand and kissing it as a sign of greeting.

"Whoa, I don't usually allow this on the first meeting, but for you it's an exception.", Darcy responded, clicking her tongue and winking at the same time.

Fandral's normally exuberant voice, echoed through the hall, establishing Daisha to ask,"Fandral?", she just finished her morning fillings of eggs and toast, popping her head from the arch way.

"Ah Day, I have unfortunate news to tell you.", he let out a dissatisfied sigh.

"What.. Is it?", Daisha reluctantly replied, charily approaching the blond haired man.

"Well, there goes my chances." , Darcy remarked, walking back to the kitchen to finish her breakfast.

"I have to go back to Asgard..", Fandral said, looking at the disheartened goddess before him.

"But.. I thou-"

"Do my ears deceive me? You're going back a day early?", Thor asked, who just came out of Jane's office.

"I have all that I need..", Fandral huffed with a slight discontentment in his voice.

"Besides.. If I stay here a day longer, I'll be persuaded by this little lady right here, to stay forever.", Fandral gallantly chuckled, teasingly poking the top of Daisha's nose.

"Mmm yes, that would be troublesome.", Loki chided, crossing his arms, who just exited the kitchen.

"Loki, just the man I wanted to see.", Fandral gave an ecstatic smile.

"I can't say I feel the same way about you.", The raven haired god raised an eyebrow.

"Would you mind as to have a quick conversation? .. Outside?", Fandral asked, hoping he'd agree, brushing off his bitter remark.

Loki groaned, he would NEVER agree to it, but seeing that the man he loathe's will depart soon, anything was fine for him.

"Day, Thor, excuse us for a moment.", Fandral bowed his head, as he followed Loki outside.

"So?", Loki started with a brief petulant tone in his expression, tapping his foot on the carpeted floor.

"You see, I-"

"Fandral!", Daisha interrupted, bursting out of the apartment door.

The short haired man turned around to see, begging brown eyes right in front of him.

"Don't.", Daisha pleaded, and like a warp of gradual waves, the blond remembers the event that occurred last night, forgetting Loki's unyielding presence for a moment.

"Jealousy is nothing to be ashamed about.", Fandral said, comforting Daisha on the couch.

"I am NOT jealous.", Daisha spat, her eyebrows furrowed by his remark.

"Then.. Kindly explain to me why did you cause such a ruckus in the mall?"

".. I despise unbecoming actions..", She muttered, burying her head on her knees, keeping herself huddled.

"Day..", Fandral said with a firm tone, he was one for helping her and advising her when they were kids back in Asgard, aside from Thor.

"I am well aware that I am shameless.. And I don't have the right to control people's lives...", The brunette sighed in guilt, aside from her frustration caused by Loki, she's undoubtedly worried about the outcome of the charts for his actions.

"That's my girl.", Fandral smiled widely, patting her head.

".. Loki is.. A good person.. He cares! I know he cares! He's just misunderstood .. Please tell Uncle that he is improving!", Daisha quickly said, shocking the man beside her, she couldn't resist the urge to convince her friend.

"Are you asking me to overlook the little accident today?"

"... No, I'm asking you to overlook his cold facade and see the warmth he is emitting from the inside.", Daisha said in a serious manner, looking intensely through Fandral's eyes, she wanted him to understand what she felt.

Fandral as stunned as he was, managed to stifle a hearty laugh. He never thought that he'd see this side of Daisha once again.

"Is that so?" , He added, patting Daisha's head once more.

"Please convince uncle.. ", The goddess bowed, pleading for reassurance from her long time friend.

"Day, I cannot be begged for whatever reasons you have, you know perfectly that I only report of what I see."

"Well.. I tried..", Daisha raised her head, remained her stature as a ball until falling asleep.

"Alright..", Fandral nodded, glimpsing back to reality with a dubious reply, turning his attention back to Loki, who was getting rather impatient.

"Oh-Uhm- Day, what time is it?", Fandral stuttered a bit, ignoring Loki's glare.

"Exactly 22:00.", Daisha took a peek from the wall clock inside the apartment.

"I must take my leave.", Fandral said with great haste, awkwardly patting Loki's arm as a sign of good bye and placing a chaste kiss on Daisha's forehead, scurrying to the balcony, hopefully avoiding a retort from the irritant god.

"Wha-", The god of mischief was about to react when Daisha didn't allow him to finish his sentence, dashing inside to follow Fandral.

Loki gave an aggravated sigh as he followed, along with Thor, Darcy and Jane, who just finished organizing her files in the office.

"Leaving so soon?", Jane asked whilst holding Thor's hand.

"Thank you for your hospitality.", Fandral replied, nodding his head as he smiled at the couple.

"Loki, TAKE CARE OF HER.", Fandral shouted, as a blinding beam of light cast upon his figure, his person turned vague, as the ray continued to shine.

"You don't have to tell me twice..", Loki muttered under his breath, still pissed off at the odd situation he was in, a moment ago.

"Fandral! About last ni-"

"Day, I told you already.", Fandral cut her off.

Daisha furrowed her eyebrows, fretting, hoping that he'll change his mind on the way back.

"Goodbye!", Fandral laughed as he waved his hand, disappearing through the light.

Darcy nonchalantly stayed just by the sliding door, eating her last piece of toast, un-phased by the out worldly exit, she found it a normality, judging from the circumstances they were in, not too long ago.

"Ah Fandral, such a pleasant man.", Thor commented, smiling up at the sky.

"Not really.", Loki coughed, as he coyly stood beside Daisha.

"Honey, would you please help me move the book case in my office?", Jane asked, eyeing the two beside them.

"Why of course!", Thor replied, oblivious about his girlfriend's signal as Jane pulled Darcy away from the door preventing her from eavesdropping as they entered back to the dining room.

"I POLITELY ask, what DID you and the bimbo talked about?", Loki said with a satiric tone, batting his eyes in the process.

"It's none of your business.", Daisha barked, arms crossed, avoiding eye contact.

"Still mad about yesterday, I see.", Loki remarked in a mocking manner. Putting his hands behind his back as he took a few steps forward and back to face the goddess.

"Admit it, YOU were jealous.", Loki had a sly smile, inching in on her ivory colored face, she on the other hand, had her attention on something else.

Daisha's eyes widened, looking at Loki from top to bottom, the god took it as a sign of admittance ,but then she said, "You... You're wearing the .."

"Ah yes, I like it." Loki replied, fixing the black scarf as well as the army green dress shirt she bought for him.

"It suits me quite well.", He added with his usual tone of arrogance.

"Typical.", Daisha scoffed.

"Back to matters at hand...", Loki continued, nearing her more and more as she took a few steps back in sync. The closeness between them both made their hearts raise, but none of the two was about to give in.

Before Daisha could retort, the sliding door abruptly opened, beholding long golden locks.

"Cousin, Brother.. I request your presence in the living room."

Daisha took this an opportunity, she quickly stepped on Loki's foot, observing his pained expression, aiding his foot whilst holding it. The goddess chuckled at the sight, and soon enough, Loki glared daggers at the brunette, who excused herself as she went in, locking the sliding door in the process.

"Why you- Open this once and for all!", Loki hopped with his good foot, slamming his hand on the glass door.

Daisha laughed as hard as she can, ignoring the continuous knocking by the frustrated god on the other side of the glass.

"Cousin, this is quite important.", Thor added, his voice heard from the couch.

"Alright, alright." Daisha said in between spurs of laughter. Unlocking and opening the sliding door, she stuck out her tongue out and proceeded to where Thor was.

"CHILDISH! VERY CHILDISH!" Loki complained as he followed to the living area as well.

"Jane." Thor nodded, signaling his girlfriend to put the call to speaker.

"Greetings, Lady Daisha, Thor, Loki, Jane.", The voice started.

"Let me re-introduce myself, I am Nick Fury, director of SHIELD.. I humbly ask the three Asgardians for your help in a very important matter at hand.."

"What makes this fool think that I would help him?" Loki scoffed to himself.

"Because you don't have a choice.", Nick followed, startling Loki, making Daisha snicker beside him.

"I specifically called you through an untraceable phone to carry this classified message even the government doesn't know about. The Avengers initiative will run again with this mission. Only YOU can accomplish this task. We will inform you the details, once you've arrived in our headquarters. Agent Romanoff is waiting for you on the rooftop.", Nick Fury finished, disconnecting the call.

"So that was the director of SHIELD..", Daisha sighed. "Cousin.. What do you propose we will do?", she asked in a wary disposition.

Thor stood up, as he heaved a heavy sigh, "Agreeing with the matter is the perspicuous answer, is it not?"

"Alright, wherever you side, I will follow.", The goddess replied, a tone of excitement spurred from her voice.

Thor nodded in response, his attention diverted to his seemingly quiet lover.

"Jane, I apologize for such sudden departure..", He approached her, who was just by the corner of the book shelf beside the fire place.

"I promise you, we WILL come back." Thor continued, cupping Jane's face.

"Just promise me.. You'll take care of yourself." She sighed, placing her hands on his, kissing him on the lips.

"Gee, thanks Jane, we'll take care of ourselves too." Daisha said in a sarcastic manner.

"Huh? Oh and you too.", Jane chuckled, hugging Thor tightly for the last time.

Daisha obliged to not dilly dally as she dragged Loki by the collar, heading back to their room, giving the couple some privacy.

"Get your stuff.", Daisha commanded, as she lifted her bed, beholding her various weapons. Loki on the other hand, was lying nonchalantly on his bed as he watched Daisha frantically getting all of her essentials, ignoring what she said to him.

"Get your stuff.", She said once more but this time with a stern tone in her voice.

"You didn't say please.", Loki chuckled as he played with a pen he grabbed from his bed's end table.

Daisha shot a glare at him, but the god payed no mind to her reply and continued to swirl the pen in between his fingers.

"PLEASE.", Daisha wailed.

"Oh, but I don't feel like doing such a tedious task.", Loki replied, keeping himself from laughing as he observed her.

But Daisha didn't have time to argue,  
completely stripping off her Midgardian wear but before Loki could react, she violently threw her shirt and jeans on to his face.

"Thanks.", Loki sarcastically said.

"Welcome.", She smirked, putting on her bodysuit in a flash. Unbeknownst to him, she also packed his clothes, along with hers.

"Loki, get up!", She approached him, but he just simply yawned in replication, making Daisha a tad bit irritated, thus putting a bit more force into her grip.

The god droned as she pulled him off the bed, making him stumble upon the goddess' body as they landed on the floor.

Loki smelled her lavender scent, his face touching her cheek; lightly brushing her ear. He didn't realize he was taking his precious time, enjoying her aroma, While Daisha opened her eyes to see jet black hair and pale skin on her side, her arms were about to envelop him into a hug; when she caught herself and retracted them away, both blushed at the contact. The brunette shoved his body off and quickly stood up, awkwardly brushing off her shoulder.

"L-Let's go.", She coughed.

"I d-", Loki was cut off as she dragged him by the collar once more as they headed out of the room, with Loki on one hand and a bag on the other.

"Don't mind us, we'll be going ahead... Tell Darcy we said goodbye.", The goddess said, looking at the kitchen where Darcy seemed to fall asleep in.

"Ahead? I didn't agree to he-", Loki was about to retort when Daisha moved her grip from his collar to his hand and dragging him effortlessly out of the apartment.

"Well look at you, trusting an organization so quickly.", The god of mischief taunted.

"If cousin Thor trusts them, then so do I.", Daisha said.

Loki rolled his eyes in response.

Meanwhile back in the apartment.

"I love you.", Jane whispered.

"I love you too, Jane.", Thor replied, giving her a warm kiss on her forehead and proceeded to get his belongings as well.

"Finally.", Daisha groaned, arriving at the rooftop with Loki, who

"Daisha? I presume?", A voice emitted from the very edge of the rails was heard.

"And you are?", The goddess said wearily at thin air.

"Romanoff. Natasha Romanoff.", She said, as heavy machinery clenching was heard, opening a door to behold the Black Widow, fully geared as she jumped off the disguised hovering aerial vehicle.

Daisha held out a hand to shake, which Natasha gladly obliged.

"Loki.", The red head peered over Daisha's shoulder.

"Agent Romanoff.", He spat in a bitter tone, crossing his arms in the process.

"I don't know how you do it.", Natasha said, referring to coping with the god of mischief.

"It takes one to tame one.", Daisha chuckled, glancing at Loki for a moment.

Black Widow raised her eyebrow at Daisha's remark, following a giggle from her as well. She was one for judging good character, and she knew Daisha was a tough yet pleasant one to know.

"Agent Romanoff.", Thor's husky voice echoed, he just got up, fully equipped with his gear.

"Good. Were all set. Follow me.", The red head, not wasting any time as she gestured her hands to follow her back to the camouflaged hover craft.

"Kill me now.", Loki muttered, as the three Asgardians boarded the grey modernized ship, along with the black widow.


	14. SHIELD Arc 2

**an: thank you for the support everyone! I hope you guys continue to follow the story of Daisha and Loki as they face an enemy through this Arc. thank you for everything! for more updates just check on my profile so you guys can see my twitter account( that i made just foryou guys) i'll be posting the trailer link there soon too. **

**For questions, put in the review box or twitter me up! :) **

**i placed a subliminal message , somewhere in this chapter. It's an OTP i really like but sadly they're not dating each other :( answer with their full name! Hohoho**

**marvel characters ain't mine, just Daisha and the story. **

* * *

The hover craft glided through the cerulean New York City sky, coasting through the clouds as they were heading back to SHIELD's headquarters. The passengers kept silent, waiting for the vehicle to land to discuss their secret mission; leaving only the breeze and shuffling of tools to produce an adequate amount of sound to fill the ship.

Daisha eyed the interior, made for great function, either for battle or for transportation. The walls rimmed with thick strong metal that's in rarity for use, a simple long bench, perfect for a handful of people. The ship wasn't big nor small, it can only occupy several passengers. There was no divider for the cockpit, the goddess can clearly see the various gears and buttons used for flying.

Natasha turned a couple of switches from her seat, she was the pilot of the said vehicle.

"We're about to land." The red head heralded, she smoothly blazed through a clumped cloud; the blue sky swiveled, as it clearly beholds SHIELD's headquarters. It was newly modified after the chitauri invasion, built stronger and faster. A rectangular vertical opening was unfolded for her to land.

Natasha swiftly entered the man-made cavern, landing on the pad with crisp precision.

"Home, sweet home." She soughed, opening the vehicle door, before turning off the power.

As the mechanical cogs churn once more, it showed a quartet of soldiers, waiting for them to dismount the ship.

"Don't you trust us enough to wander this space?" Raising an eyebrow as Daisha asked skeptically.

"Cousin." Thor shook his head, as he diverted his gaze to Natasha who just kept quiet.

Loki abruptly laughed, coaxing the soldiers to ready their weapon. The god stood beside Daisha as he slowly clapped his hands in amusement.

"Taking extra precaution?" He asked in a twisted manner.

"Just making sure, you won't sell down the river." A man clothed in black, wielding a bow and arrow as he stood up in the iron balcony, ready to fire.

And like a gasp of air, Daisha was already behind the threatener; A curved dagger in her hand, placing it mere centimeters away from the archer's throat.

"Yield your weapon." She warned in a slow dangerous manner.

"Is she always this feisty?" Natasha nonchalantly asked the two brothers, looking up at the sight upstairs.

"ALWAYS." Loki emphasized while Thor replied, "Occasionally." At the same time. Making them look at each other with an off-beat stare.

"Cousin, I request that you lower your weapon." Thor charted, looking at Daisha. She was READY to kill.

"Not until he submits first." The brunette said through gritted teeth.

The god of thunder eyed the red headed spy, communicating through glances, asking for the archer to succumb to the goddess' request.  
Natasha reluctantly nodded, "Clint, stand down."

Said person grumbled in disappointment as he yielded his bow and arrow, Daisha cautiously lowered hers as well, swiftly putting it back to her pocket.

"You're good." Clint nodded, holding out a hand to shake.

The goddess warily gave out her hand, unsure if he can be trusted.

"But my question is.. Why were you ready to assault me rather than the soldiers who greeted you down there?" The archer asked, motioning his head to the armed group below them.

"I don't have time to deal with mediocracy." Daisha said in replication, approaching the stairs to join Natasha, Thor and Loki.

"So sorry about Agent Barton. He doesn't use his brain in some occasions." Natasha apologized, placing her hand on Daisha's shoulder, looking at Clint with disapproving glare.

"No harm done." Daisha replied, glancing back at Loki who doesn't seem to like carrying her bag, judging from his scrunched up expression on the god's face.

The goddess groaned and snagged her black traveling bag away from Loki's arms as she flung it over her shoulder without an ounce of effort.

Feeling a pang of guilt surge through his veins, Loki grabbed the bag from Daisha, not saying a word as they continued to access the ship's interior.

Heavily armed guards were placed in every corner as they entered, various rooms which are mostly sealed were passed by, until they reached the core of the aerial vehicle.

In dead center, a man with an eye patch stood, he also wore black clothing, putting his hands behind his back as he approached them.

"Welcome." Nick Fury opened his arms. Presenting the interior of the helicarrier, monotoned uniform clad workers operate the said ship and just on the farthest of the control unit was a titan sized window, beholding the cotton filled sky.

"The others will arrive shortly, in the mean time, make yourselves at home." The director added, as his voice had a perfunctory ring to it.

Loki rolled his eyes, dreading the place where he was once contained in; Yet he seemed complacent about the atmosphere, pondering the calming essence that Daisha gave off.

"I see you've reconstructed this metal ship of yours." Thor commented, wandering his eyes at the upgraded core.

"Oh, glad you've noticed. We built a better, more stalwart and bigger base than before." Director Fury emphasized each word with a tone of excitement in his voice; Keeping his eye on Loki, who sardonically smiled in reply.

"Director, Coulson is on the line, he and the Captain will be here momentarily." A tall woman with short black hair strode beside the one eyed captain.

"If you'll excuse me." Nick said, walking back to his station with much haste.

"Come on, I'll take you for a tour." Black Widow charted, treading with her own pace as the three Asgardians followed the Russian spy.

"What? Stopping for Apple pie?! ... Bring take out." The director shouted from the background, making Daisha snicker lightly as they walked through the sturdy halls.

"Are you for certain it's alright to leave without his consent?" Thor asked, as they walked through the metal plated halls once again.

"He did say, make yourselves at home." Natasha replied as she paced herself infront.

"I bet you are familiar with this room, right here." The red head added as they stopped for a quick look at the clear horizontally placed window on their left that shows, clean white walls and flooring. Tables filled with glasses and chemicals, some tech gears were there too.

"Ah, this is the laboratory, as I may do recall." Thor nodded in replication.

"Auntie would have a field day." Daisha commented as she saw the different tools for mixing and grinding. Back in Asgard, Besides being an oracle, Frigga would produce medicine from herbs and other organic things she could find.

"Indeed she will." Loki muttered under his breath, smiling for a moment as the pictures of his (adoptive) mother ran through his head, Daisha kept a small grin to herself; As she glanced at Loki for a bit as they continued the tour.

"The bedrooms are on the other side of this ship, so I guess I'll be showing that to you after the meeting." Natasha reminded the three, walking past miscellaneous rooms as they go.

"From what I can see, this is a corps d'elite type of organization, it's evident that you hold a weapons unit, am I wrong?" Daisha asked, she's been observing everything she has seen so far, aching to know what are the weapons that are vaulted in the group.

"Goddess of Weaponry... Come, I'll show you the place you've been urging to see. It's like play land for you." Natasha smirked as she gestured her hand to follow her, Daisha had a bright smile on her face; excited on what's to come.

"We should've locked her in her room before she caught up with the program." Loki snarled, knowing what the circumstances will be.

"Let her enjoy this rare moment in her life." Thor chuckled, as they walked behind the two ladies who are immersed in their own conversation.

"Enjoy? Be my guest to reap her away fro-"

"We're here." Natasha's voice echoed as they walked at the farthest place of the air craft.

There was a window, just placed directly at the door. Showing a familiar figure, it was the archer, Clint Barton, polishing his arrows in the corner.

They were about to enter when Agent Romanoff held out her arm to cease Loki's steps, eyeing him that where he stands is far enough.

Loki chuckled at the gesture, raising both his hands in surrender, as he backed out and stayed outside the room.

Daisha turned around to find what was going on, her face dropped and hurriedly approached them.

"Why is Loki-"

"We can't trust him." Natasha put out bluntly, hoping that the goddess would understand.

The brunette looked at Thor, her eyes begged for a solution. The god of thunder reassuringly smiled at his cousin, and joined Loki on the other side of the room, "Worry not Cousin, I will keep him company."

Daisha eyed Thor and then Loki, reluctance bore through her. "But I-"

"Enjoy yourself." Loki walked towards her, just stopping by the door frame. This brought Daisha great reassurance, she happily nodded as she proceeded to look at the various weapons in the room, "I won't be long." The goddess even smiled.

Thor and Natasha smirked at Loki's gesture, even snickering at the god of mischief who simply scowled in response to their actions.

"This ... It's formed like an FA-MAS Type 62... But it's fully upgraded to a whole millennia.." Daisha muttered to herself, her slim fingers touching the heavy dark body of the rifle. Her eyes shifted from the gun to the long and sleek Baselard, a long pointed type of dagger.

Daisha's eyes glistened as she carefully picked up the sharp dagger from its stand and examined the intricate details it had on.

"An origi-"

"-nal." Clint finished her sentence, "If I'm not mistaken, the one you threatened me with is a Karambit? A rather customized one at that."

"You've done your homework." Daisha was impressed, most of the people and creatures she's battled with, barely knew the difference between a knife and a sword.

"It's kinda my job to know." Clint, also known as Hawkeye shrugged.

"You might like this one." He added, getting a distinct range weapon.

"Is that a.." Daisha looked giddy as she was handed the vintage gun.

"Snaphance." The two said in unison.

"She seems like she's really enjoying herself." Natasha observed, staying just by the door frame.

"Like a kid in a confectionary shop." Loki groaned as he looked at the twinkling brown eyes Daisha had, whilst holding the snaphance.

"Agent Barton was it?" Daisha gave back the rare gun, looking so happy.

"May I see your bow? I haven't seen anything like it." Daisha asked with excitement, her hands trembled with the acceleration of blood through her veins, in high hopes of examining the archer's bow.

"Uhhhm sure.." Hawkeye agreed, taken aback from the change of character the woman he just met a while ago had. He took out his bow and gave it to the ecstatic goddess.

"This, h-how do you open this?" She said, shaking the bow lightly to coax it to open but sadly to no avail.

"It functions with my finger print." Clint chuckled at the overly elated brunette before him, getting the bow for a moment and shook it open and handed it back to her.

"I-Incredible.. How many arrows can it shoot a time? This bow string, I am not familiar with such fibers, is it a hybrid of dyneema and fasflight s4? Tell me!" She asked in astonishment, feeling the the string with her tips.

"It's a specially designed fiber, just for me." Hawkeye replied.

"May I?"

"Be my guest." Willingly taking one of his newly polished arrows and giving it to Daisha.

The goddess carefully stretched out her arms. Turning to her left to aim for the painted target on the wall across the vast room. She took a deep breath before letting go of the arrow, soaring through some of the experimental not to mention valuable arms displayed in the room and just like that, her arrow hit the bull's eye.

"Impressive." Clint slowly clapped, as Daisha gave his bow back.

"Thank you." The brunette chuckled, even jokingly curtsying.

"Looks like she and Clint are hitting off." Agent Romanoff commented, looking at Loki who seemed to be in a foul mood all of a sudden.

"Cousin Daisha is very approachable, except when she's in battle. Am i right, Brother?" Thor laughed, recalling the missions they were in when they were younger.

"A little TOO approachable if you ask me." Loki grumbled, turning his back on the window.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Natasha Romanoff's gadget buzzed, she quickly pressed her ear communicator and said, "Yes?"

"Agent Romanoff, the others are here." An agent reminded through the ear piece.

"Copy that." She whispered, before pressing the device again to end the call.

"Alright, We need to head back, the others have arrived." Natasha announced.

A few quiet minutes passed, she was bluntly ignored by the two occupants of the weaponry room.

"Cousin! The time for indulgence is over." Thor tried but to his dismay, he was also disregarded.

"You pathetic lot, let ME handle this." Loki shook his head in disapproval, as he leaned on the door frame.

"Time to play superhero, you'll have plenty of time to tamper with more weapons once the meeting is over." The god of mischief said in a persuasive tone, Daisha gave a glance at him, but again, his plea fell on seemingly deaf ears.

"Come now, and SHIELD will allow you to test these arms in the training room later." He added, inducing a white lie.

Daisha's head sprung up and grinned ear to ear, placing back the crossbow she was holding to its proper stand. Happily trotting her way to Loki, giving him an excited giggle, stepping out of the room in the process.

The raven haired god had to blink his eyes a couple of times before giving a triumphant smirk to the blond god of thunder and to the Russian spy.

"Had fun?" The red head asked Hawkeye who exited the room as well.

"Alot." Clint smiled.

"Alright, let's go back." Natasha said, leading the group to the meeting room.

Meanwhile on the said room.

"You're saying WE have to work with the guy who ruthlessly destroyed New York City with an alien army." Steve Rogers reminded the SHIELD director, he was sitting on the round table; Complete with his signature tan leather jacket, a white shirt and jeans.

"Why not?" The famous billionaire Tony Stark said in a lighthearted manner, munching on the shawarma he just picked up before going to the headquarters.

"I'm cool with it, I mean, he's sent here for punishment, might as well take advantage of it." Bruce Banner batted his eyes nonchalantly, "But there IS a higher risk for him to-"

"Betray you?" Loki interrupted, his distinct voice had a hint of mockery to it; walking in along with the others.

"Why aren't YOU in handcuffs?" Steve stood in a threatening manner but before he could near the god of mischief, Daisha stood between them, her eyes glinted a sharp aura.

Everyone knew about her. About the addition to the group, the goddess of weaponry; They knew what she's capable of but no one expected her to be assaultive.

"SHE is the reason why." Nick Fury pointed at the fiery brunette.

"No need for convincing on my side." Tony shrugged.

"Ditto that." Bruce intertwined his fingers, placing his elbows on the table. Along his side was Tony, who was still casually eating the wrapped snack.

"Take a seat." Nick commanded.

Steve obliged himself to seat on the front, Natasha just beside him, while Thor sat beside Bruce, while Loki and Daisha on the back. Clint on the other hand was more comfortable standing on the side, leaning on the grey metal plated wall.

"Alright, I will go straight to the point." The one eyed director started.

"I assembled you once more to take down an illegal auctioning ring." He added.

"Shouldn't the government handle this?" Steve asked.

"Ahh, but this is not a normal bidding spree. You see, this club is exclusive only for couples. Different types of illegal out worldly items are being sold off to god knows what, all we know is this club is ran by an Italian nobleman who is based in Paris, France, named Luchino Nefaria." Fury continued to explain, turning on the projector to present Nefaria's image.

It showed a tall man, wearing traditional nobleman clothes, black hair and blue eyes with a distinct mustache.

"Just a normal, stuck up, rich guy.." Nick continued. Natasha, Steve, Bruce and even Clint glanced at Tony. "BUT, he's a different case. A lab experiment if you can call it; No offense Capcicle." Stark added, nodding to Captain America in recognition.

"This man was the subject of experimentation by the late Dr. Kenneth Sturdy, super human strength, super fast and can project an incredible amount of energy." Nick added to Tony's charter.

"Long story short, Mr. Overly gelled hair god and Scary weapons chick will infiltrate the exclusive society and report the ins and outs, so we can ambush the club and cease the illegal sellings, ending the delightful fight scene, prancing in to the Parisian sunset while holding baguettes and macarons." Tony finalized the report, Nick nodded in agreement, expecting no less from the billionaire.

"I did NOT agree to this heroic farce!" Loki scowled, his voice echoed from the back.

"We will grant YOU full pardon.." The one eyed director emphasized, making Loki scoff. "And for the goddess, an unlimited pass to m17 a.k.a the weapon's vault." Nick finished.

"We would NEVER t-"

"We'll do it." Loki was about to protest when Daisha immediately answered for them.

"You'd bow to a man you just met and put yourself in a dangerous situation just to attain access for mere weapons?!" Loki spewed at the woman beside him, the god can live his life without the absolution for his crime. Beside his pride, he didn't want to put the goddess in such a dangerous place.

"In a word. Yes." Daisha said jn replication, looking at the raven haired god as he massaged his temples while muttering curses.

"Then it's settled, you're posing to be Mr and Mrs. William and Christina Montgomery, newly weds from London, England. Loki will be the chairman of a prestigious PR company and you, Daisha, will be the heir to your parents' bank. Your mission, find out why and to whom they are selling and we'll stop it. We'll arrive in Paris tomorrow, in the mean time, get ready." Nick Fury declared, turning off the projector.

"You know something that I don't get?" Tony said, calling everyone's attention.

"Is that, most bad guys go to prison, but he, gets to have a hot chick." The billionaire, Iron Man stated, making everyone wonder as well, besides the said two.

"The injustice." Bruce shook his head in the disappointing actuality he sees in the corner of his eye.

Loki smirked at Tony's remark, glancing at Daisha with a cheeky grin. Unfortunately for Loki, the goddess merely cocked an eyebrow in replication.

Daisha wasted no time and quickly stood up, "Agent Barton, if it's not any trouble .. Do you mind accompanying me back to the armory?"

"Sure, why not." Clint shrugged in agreement, as he and Daisha excused themselves first.

As the two left, everyone's eyes were on Loki. He rolled his eyes, "She likes weapons, that's all there is to it." The god of mischief retorted.

"Believe in cousin Daisha, Brother. For she will sleep in your chamber later." The blond god tried to reassure his brother's agitated blood, putting his hand on Loki's back, patting it lightly.

The raven haired god's eyes grew wide and blushed in an intense manner. Even the others in the room were snickering a bit.

"I-It's written out of context!" Loki hissed, looking at the others.

"We knew what Thor meant." Steve replied, trying his best to look serious, but the guilty face of the man across the room made his face ache to laugh.

"Stop torturing the kid." Nick Fury gathered his belongings and neared the door. "Kid, Word of the wise: Agent Barton works fast." The director added, as he proceeded to exit the room.

"Agent Romanoff." Steve called for her attention, clearing his throat in the process.

Natasha raised her eyebrow, looking at the captain who seems a bit fidgety.

"Mind having a stroll with me?" Cap bashfully asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, oblivious to his teammates' stares.

"A stroll?" The Russian red head asked, skeptical at the out of character remark.

"I- I mean, to discuss our approach.. When you know, when Loki and the little miss infiltrate the enemy, of course." Steve replied, his face nudged as he tried to pull himself to 'safety.'

"Well then. Shall we?" Natasha nodded, impressed with the captain's advanced thinking.

"A-Alrighty then." Cap's voice rose up with excitement and smiled cheerfully as he opened the door for the both of them and left the meeting area.

"Hey Banner, what do you call when you and Captain Lovestruck are morphed together?" Tony asked, a few giggles left his mouth which he tried go suppress.

"I'm afraid to ask." A cagey expression fall upon Bruce's face, knowing that his friend will crack a joke.

"A star spangled Banner." Tony released a hearty chuckle, ridding the corner of his eye with his finger a phantasmic tear.

"Instead of cracking lame puns, shouldn't we research about this Italian version of you?" Bruce sighed, rolling up the sleeves of his purple dress shirt.

"Way ahead of you." Tony winked at his good friend.

"Family time is important." The billionaire added, pointing at the two Asgardians who were left in the room, "Good luck with that." Bruce teased, fiddling with his glasses before putting it on, following Iron Man on his way out.

"Brother.. Are you agitated because of Agent Barton?" Thor asked.

"Of course not! I am not threatened by a mere archer!"  
The god spewed, he didn't support his own words; He knew deep down inside, a tiny bit of insecurity is lurking in his gut.

Thor gave an exasperated sigh, obliging himself to stand up and face his brother, "I wish for the day you will be truthful to yourself as you were, back in that cell when we were young." Thor patted his brother's shoulder.


	15. SHIELD Arc 3

**an: hello there! Been a while:3 here's SHIELD Arc 3 ! I hope you guys enjoy it :) thank you for the never ending support! It drives me to do better :)**

**Feel free to fave, follow or review :) you guys know where to find me. **

**marvel characters aint mine, just daisha**

* * *

M17 was occupied for an unbelievable amount of time, testing and examining each and every weapon it beholds. Daisha even upgraded some of the neuro blasters that were still in its experimental stage. While the two buried their noses in an insanely amount of weapons, they haven't realized that the once bright sky they've been soaring through, is now a dark cloak with shining crystals, floating along the galaxy far up above them.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did YOU tame that psycho?" The archer asked in a nerved manner. "No 'ffense." He added, raising his hands to wave in surrender.

"It's not much of taming, rather.. Just being there for him." Daisha chuckled, she was the one who'd treat him in an abrasive manner, just because she can. The goddess was the one who didn't feel obligated to be nice to him but because she wanted to, they were THAT close. She was his listening ear when no one was there to hear him.

"You must love him that much to go through hell." Clint nodded in understanding, as he saw her smile for a second.

"I wonder..." Daisha ceased from tampering another device, pushing the disassembled pistol to the side as she placed her elbow on the metal table and rested her chin on her hand.

Agent Barton raised his brows, intrigued at the goddess' reply.

"I wonder if this love continues to linger as a sign of foolishness or as a sign of steadfastness?" The brunette chuckled in a melancholic manner, her eyes drooped down and sighed heavily.

"Hey, whatever kind of love it is, as long as you love a person. Then it's a beautiful and sincere one." The archer consoled her, smiling as a sign of reassurance.

"Sounds like YOU'VE been through this kind of unnerving situation." Daisha smirked, hitting the obvious mark as he cleared his throat in an awkward manner.

"I guess you could say that." Clint sighed, placing his elbows on the metal table as well.

The two chuckled for a while until it faded, sighing in unison as they ponder about their lives. Agent Barton sighed, recalling his ex-wife while Daisha hummed, her mind floating away.

"What time is it?" Clint asked, rubbing his eyes in a drowsy manner.

Daisha took her phone from her pocket, "Exactly 23:00 and 45 minutes of Midgardian hour."

"It's about time to hit the hay, don't you think?" Clint yawned with great exaggeration.

".. I guess so." Daisha stood up, as well as Clint, leaving the unfinished arms at the table.

The goddess and the archer walked through the evenly lighted halls, reaching the other side of the ship with no haste. Their footsteps clunked and clinked at the contact of the metal flooring, echoing the silence within the aircraft.

"What's that room over there?" She tilted her head to see a couple of armed guards standing on a card verified room.

"That's... Where.. "

"Loki is staying?" She finished, taking a deep breath as they turned the corner and stopped walking just a few steps away.

"Yeah.." Clint nodded.

"I see.." Daisha had a certain disappointed ring to her voice. Diverting her gaze to the floor.

"Uhh, this is your room .." Hawkeye presented infront of the platinum door, it was a normal one. Just big enough to occupy a single person, grey metal walls just like the other rooms as well as the flooring. A single bed tucked in on the right corner, a table and a chair on the left with a desk lamp, just at the end of the room, a small bathroom is placed. Noticing her black traveling bag just on the side of the door.

"Thanks." Daisha gave a nod to Clint and entered her chamber, looking at the surrounding, feeling a sense of loneliness as she took a sit on her single and springy bed. Letting out a lonesome breath as Daisha lied down on her mattress, staring blankly at the scarce ceiling above her.

Bringing her hands up and over her head, closing her eyes to fall asleep; But no matter how much she turned and rustled, she couldn't bring herself to a peaceful slumber. Daisha tried to count the Asgardian battle goats, even counting to 1-500, but this predicament went on for a couple of hours, frustrated at the lack of presence in her room.

"I must be deranged." Daisha huffed, releasing a heavy sigh. She was hesitant and irritated at the same time, keeping herself from rasping through the whole flight.

She shot up and quickly grabbed her cellular device to see the time, it was already quarter to two. Rolling her eyes as she massaged her temples, even groaning at the process. The goddess made up her mind, giving one last grieving sough, she stood up and warily opened her chamber door.

Looking left and right, eyeing the video camera just on the corner of the hall. She noticed a couple of the video recording devices when they arrived at the Helicarrier. Timing its rotation in the process, as soon as she memorized the counting, she swiftly turned left at the corner; Avoiding the camera, as she boldly walked towards the two statuette guards who quickly noticed her. She didn't dodge the camera this time, instead, the goddess skillfully cut the wires with just a swipe of her blade that she threw. She had a dangerous smile on, approaching the two men, who wore a full on camouflaged army uniform, a bulletproof vest, helmet, a pair of army boots and a rifle; Her hips swung left to right until she stopped just between the two. It was a mere flicker of her wrist to slice the wires, merely a task to begin with.

"May I come in?" Daisha batted her eyelashes, but to her dismay, the guards looked at each other for a minute, simply ignoring her and laughed.

The goddess cocked her eyebrows, she reached for their helmet clad heads and violently collided the two with each other; Breaking the helmets in the process as the two guards blacked out. Pieces of the hard protector were scattered under her feet, she glanced down at the broken fragments and scoffed. Glad that her skills are in tip-top shape, she was extremely worried she was getting rusty.

"Lesson learned boys?" She chided, getting a handful of blades from her pocket; Effortlessly lifting the unconscious man on the left and pinning the fabric of his uniform directly on to the solid metal wall.

"Next time, when a lady asks a question, you must behold her with an exceptional answer." The brunette added, approaching the unconscious guard to do the same. The goddess took a step back to see her body of work, satisfied with what she has done, grazing her hands to take the phantasmal dust off. The out cold men were placed just a foot high from the ground, legs and arms spread out, while their heads faced down.

Daisha copped the hanging guard's vest, finding an array of useless things such as gum, pocket lint, a bobby pin and a toothpick. After a few more pockets to scour, she finally grabbed a hold of the entry card. The rectangular piece of plastic was black all over, the SHIELD logo and name engraved on the center and an ID number of the owner.

Swiping it gently onto the entrance device just beside the door, processing its data, the red flickering light suddenly shifted to a bright green. The release of cold air was heard, as the door started to move sidewards to open. Beholding another dull grey colored room, a single bed on the farthest side of the left wall, the same table and chair placed on the right with a desk lamp and a simple bathroom at the end. It was a melancholic atmosphere, as she eyed the room, there was also a couple of security cameras on the first corner of her right and on the farthest on the left. The walls were padded with extra caution, her slim fingers felt the dense wall as she touched it for a moment.

Her eyes diverted to Loki's figure, who suddenly shot up. From the way he reacted, it looked like he didn't get any proper shut eye either. His furrowed eyebrows and puzzled eyes gave away his quizzical look. Wondering why was she doing here, in his room, No, cell. Daisha heaved a sigh, paying no mind to the security cameras.

The goddess stepped inside, making the thick futuristic door automatically slide to a close.

"You pinned the two buffoons on the wall, didn't you?" The raven haired god of mischief said in a sardonic manner, predicting the obvious work of the goddess; Who's just by the door.

Loki stared at the rather calm expression Daisha had, he was confused rather than baffled at her unexpected entrance. At the same time, a sense of relief overwhelmed him. He spent the time in his cramped cell lonely and unsteady, the once lively atmosphere he was used to was now an empty space, but then like a wish answered by Odin, Daisha was before him. His nerves calmed down as the sight of her sunk in on him.

"I ..." Daisha managed to find her voice, she was battling a good excuse in her head on why she was there.

Loki's ears perked up, waiting for the answer he was waiting for.

"My eyes have failed to shut.. It seems I am most comfortable ... Here." She explained, the fairness of her skin made her pink flush noticeable. She knew an excuse would make her look foolish in a way, deciding that telling the truth would've been a better approach.

Loki paused for a minute to access his thoughts, blinking a few times before he could reply. When Daisha let go of those words, his heart skipped with glee. He was in pure joy, though he looked nothing of what he was feeling. The god of mischief cleared his throat before replying, "Do as you wish." His tone was far from a warming voice, it was the same old cocky ring that he held on to. Smacking his forehead a couple of times in his thoughts at his wrong move.

"Very well.." Daisha's eyes fluttered, surprised that Loki would even let her sleep in his own quarters, she was greatly convinced that he was celebrating not too long ago about the lonesome atmosphere.

Placing herself just a couple of feet away from Loki's bed, lying down on the cold flat floor on her side, facing her back to Loki; humming a satisfied tone before she closed her eyes. Daisha had a faint smile on until she wandered to sleep.

Loki turned his head to the right, looking at Daisha's sleeping body. It would rise and fall at the intake and huff of her breath. He thanked the 9 realms that this time she didn't have a choice but to sleep in normal wear. Loki soughed as he raised his head up in the air to see if the goddess who assaulted her way here was sound fast asleep. By the looks of her relaxed features, she was; making Loki sigh in relief as he sat himself up.

The god of mischief intertwined his long pale fingers, observing the girl before him. His lips tugged upward in the slightest of ways, thinking how Nick Fury will react as soon as he finds out what occurred. Just seconds after Daisha entered his room; he deliberately placed an illusion of him sleeping soundly alone, it's his fast thinking that he greatly boasts of.

Loki let out an exasperated sigh, standing up and approaching Daisha who was deep in slumber.

"What a senseless woman." He muttered, tucking his hands under her body; carrying her to his bed as he placed the sleeping goddess gently before slithering his hands away. Loki looked at her once more, heaving a breath of surrender as he placed a light sweet peck on her forehead, lasting for a minute, but for him it took seconds before his lips finally parts with her forehead.

Loki took a step back, realizing what he has done. Carefully placing his fingers on to his lips, breathing heavier than before. He could hear his heart pound in his chest, the familiar warmth that crept through his cheeks colored him red. He smiled under his hand, a smile that brought the inner joy he felt when he saw her enter his room.

Looking at the ground, the god helped himself to lie down on the cold hard floor. He wouldn't be caught dead, sleeping on such hard and unsanitary material, but he didn't mind at all; He was too happy to think of such things. Flinging his arms over his head, and finally closing his eyes to sleep.

As the two fast asleep, it didn't take too long as hours passed by which seems like seconds to them. The shifting of the door woke Loki and Daisha up, to find Natasha Romanoff, Nick Fury, Thor and a handful of SHIELD employees.

Daisha was still dazed as her eyes fluttered for her to wake while Loki groaned in annoyance at the disturbance they've caused for him.

"A bedeviled clot so early in the morning." Loki sat up in a carefree manner, resting his hands just behind his back to support his weight.

"We couldn't find cousin anywhere." Thor sighed, looking at the sight before him. It seemed that they panicked for nothing.

"Was THAT your work Lady Daisha?" Nick stuck out his thumb and flung his hand backward.

"Why yes, of course. Did you like it?" Daisha yawned, rubbing her eyes, barely paying attention to the cluster of armed men.

"You were accommodated with your own quarters. I don't see why you had to cause such a ruckus-"

"I WANTED a proper shut eye, it is to my belief that great soldiers are at their best when they're in good shape and are filled with energy. Unfortunately, in normality, soldiers barely sleep a wink,but they still fight to the death. IMAGINE how much of an improvement they'll have when they have the proper amount or PASSABLE amount of rest." Daisha interrupted the director, fiercely looking him in the eye whilst getting off of her bed as she stood infront of him. Not moving an inch from where he was standing, Fury exhaled loudly. Turning around to exit, "Breakfast at 08:00 hours, be ready." Nick said, as he exited the door he found Bruce, Tony, Steve and Clint staring at the two men who were finally conscious.

"What a work of art." Bruce's mouth was agape, looking at the sight on the wall.

"Amazing." Tony added, opening his crossed arms as a gesture of fascination.

Nick placed his hand on his forehead, shaking his head at the four who were entranced by the two guards.

Meanwhile, inside Loki's cell.

"Cousin.." Thor started, looking at the guiltless pair; Surprised at Loki who was now sitting on the bed.

"I know what you're going to say: it was wrong, it was bad, we Asgardians should show proper etiquette, I should've stayed in my chambers." The goddess said in a dragging voice, shrugging at every example she gave.

"I guess being a handful runs in the family?" Natasha smirked at the brunette.

"It's a great and honorable tradition." Daisha said in replication, even making her voice mimic the tone of the Allfather.

"We didn't take action until we found the broken security camera. It seems one of our workers was sleeping on the job." Natasha soughed, annoyed at the irresponsible SHIELD employee; reminding herself to give him "advice" later on the day.

"Great condolences to that man." Daisha replied, making Thor giggled at her remark.

Agent Romanoff chuckled, placing her pistols back to her holster just on her thighs. The group of securities followed her out as she ordered them to remove Daisha's victims off the metal wall. The three Asgardians could hear the four men awed in disappointment.

"Cousin, may I speak with Loki for a moment? We shall meet at the meeting room later." Thor placed his hand on to Daisha's shoulder, as he looked at Loki as a sign to leave.

"Alright." Daisha nodded.

The two tall Asgardian men walked out of the room, leaving the goddess all alone.

She sat on Loki's bed, running her hands side by side on the pillow. As she gathered her thoughts, her bright brown eyes widened. Taking the pillow and hugging it tightly, she remembered perfectly that she slept on the floor. Daisha smiled under the scarcely filled pillow, butterflies fluttered in her stomach knowing that Loki placed her on his bed.

The once ghostly halls of the Helicarrier was now a lively one, employees and agents walking about in an urgent pace, some taking their time and the guards would even salute at their superiors. The mission was about to start later on the day and everyone is on full action mode.

"I'm quite surprised you let cousin Daisha take her sleep in your quarters." Thor sniggered, amused at the obvious redness Loki turned to.

"Your point in this conversation?" Loki tried to sound as calm as possible, his ears gave away the guilty feeling he had.

"Is it wrong to find amusement to my brother who's madly in love?" The god of thunder had a hearty laugh, making the people they passed by glance at the two.

"HUSH YOU." The raven haired god abruptly took a step infront of Thor and firmly covered Thor's mouth with his hand. His eyes widened, warning the blond to not speak so loudly.

Thor lightly brushed away Loki's hand, "Alright, alright."

"She..." Loki's mouth became dry, it was never an easy topic for him; about his feelings for her.

"I could not sleep at all.. But then suddenly, she presented herself in my quarters only to find out that she had the same dilemma as I did.. " The god of mischief diverted his eyes away from the tall blond and on to the ground.

"I see, did it brought you much joy?" Thor replied, his comforting tone made Loki less tensed than before.

".. It did.." Loki nodded, a smile grew on to his lips.

"Did you take advantage of her vulnerability?" The blond haired god pursed his lips shut, trying not to snicker.

Red engulfed Loki's pale skin, his eyes widened with surprise as he recalled the kiss he placed on her forehead.

"I- I HAVE NOT!" Loki strode violently fast ahead of his brother, Thor on the other hand giggled, a hearty grin plastered on his face as he followed his brother.

"Tis alright, I will not speak a word of it." Thor released a faint chuckle whilst keeping up with his rather guilty brother.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT." The raven haired god retorted, trying to put the topic to rest.

"Just tell me."

"NO."

"Was it on the ..lips?"

"NO."

"You can trust me, brother of mine."

"I SAID NO."

"Or is it possible you've done more of what I actually thought?..."

"WHAT?! I WOULDN'T STOOP TO SUCH LEVEL!"

"I see, I see. The cheeks?"

"NO."

"I always keep my word, place your trust on to your brother."

The two brothers barely noticed that they finally arrived at the door of the meeting area. Loki opened the door in a turbulent manner.

"Brother, just tell m-"

"FINE, ON THE FOREHEAD! I KISSED HER ON THE DAMNED FOREHEAD!" Loki finally caved, heavily breathing as he looked at the satisfied look Thor gave to him.

"Was that all?" The director asked, brow raised and all.

"Well, don't let us stop you. Please, tell us more." Steve added.

Natasha, Steve, Tony, Bruce and Clint sat around the round table. Their whole focus was on Loki. Making the god pursed his lips in annoyance.

"Bratty boy got game, after all." Tony tapped his fingers on the table. Just infront of him was a bowl of cereal and milk to satisfy his sweet tooth, Bruce had a sandwich and coffee; his go to food, Steve and Natasha had an egg and bacon combo with a glass of orange juice, Clint a cup of coffee and breakfast burger while Nick had fried rice and water. The ship was big enough to occupy a considerable space for a kitchen, that, and Tony asked Agent Coulson to do a breakfast run in the nearest country they were floating above of.

"Who's got game?" A familiar voice asked, just behind the two Asgardians.

Tony was about to reply when Thor's voice overpowered his.

"Ahh cousin." Thor greeted, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he hesitantly guided her to the back.

"Here's yours by the way, we didn't know what Asgardians eat so we settled for Mcdonald's." Bruce stood up, getting the brown bag on the side of the table, handing it to Daisha.

"By the way, how's your forehead?" Tony asked, a sense of humor in his tone could be heard.

"My forehead?" The goddess asked.

"Yes, your forehead." The billionaire grinned, placing his elbow on the table as he rested his chin on to his hand.

"My forehead is perfectly fine?" Daisha answered, confused why he would ask such a random thing.

Everyone in the room had a silent laughter, some were snickering, namely Cap and Clint while the others grinned. Loki on the other hand stood frozen by the door, his train of thought lost in the real life suspense he was in.

"LoLo, take a seat." Bruce held back a chuckle, Clint stood up, even guiding the seemingly frozen body beside Daisha.

"Is this of normality?" Daisha whispered to Thor, as she looked at the suspicious bunch.

"In special occasions." Thor said in replication, glancing at Loki who was still immobile.

"Before I forget, these are your IDs, credit cards, passports, the address of your hotel and the like. Communicators and clothing to fit your facade are provided, they're delivered ahead of you and are placed in your room." Nick stood up, sliding the stuffed brown box on the table to reach the end.

Daisha opened it to find a couple of high-end clothes and accessories along with the folders filled with their essentials.

"You expect me.. To wear this?" Daisha asked with disbelief, holding out a shimmering white one shoulder dress that cuts just below the knees with a surprising slit.

"It's altered to hide weapons, along with your other wardrobes." Natasha explained, referring to Daisha and Loki.

"Well, as long as it's not in the way." The goddess replied, dropping the dress back down to the box.

"We'll drop you off at a bateau mouche, get off at the Port de la Conference and wait for Agent Coulson." Nick reminded, "Stark, Banner, Any additions?"

"We easily got into the Four Seasons Hotel security mainframe.." Bruce started, standing up as he turned on the projector with the remote just on his side. A holographic image of the hotel in bird's eye view is shown.

"BUT an unbelievable amount of ionic energy is concentrated below the area. Even with our technology we can't seem to infiltrate it. His force field seemed to run through the underground walls." Tony finished the sentences , circling the hotel with his laser pen.

"We tried to find a solution to break down the energy, but the only solution we found was a nuclear bomb.. Destroying the bonds, but that will blow our cover.." Bruce explained, shaking his head at the report his given.

"Not to mention endangering innocent civilians." Steve charted, intertwining his fingers , resting his hands on the table.

"That too." The Hulk said in replication, his tone of voice barely a ring of worry.

"Then if we cannot use advanced techs.. Then why don't we go back to the basics?" Daisha suggested, crumpling the burger wrapper and placing it back to the brown paper bag.

"Basics? Do enlighten us, goddess of doom." Tony said in curiosity, gesturing his hand to the brunette to speak up.

"Well.. What if we construct a device that releases gas? A gas made of the same molecules as the bomb you mentioned, eating up the energy Nefaria produced leaving it a normal standing wall." The goddess charted, making everyone look at her in astonishment, including Loki and Thor.

"Like a stink bomb without the stink.." Tony stood, his expression intrigued everyone. He looked like a man who won the lottery.

"The gas will coyly break the bonds making it useless for Nefaria to use his power.. We can also compress it in a 3 inch long bullet.." The billionaire excitingly said, motioning his hands as like to building the real thing.

"And how do you know this?" Clint asked out, raising his brows to Daisha. He didn't take her to be the type who'd speak Tony and Bruce's language.

"Do tell us, Cousin. We are most intrigued." Thor added, smiling proudly at his relative even though he barely comprehend of what they said.

"I... I attempted to build an energy ray gun that performs like a whirlpool; sucking up the energy of an enemy. I learned everything from a man I knew once while staying here a few years back ... I successfully made that gun, but when I returned to Asgard.. It was confiscated to the vault. Uncle said it was too dangerous." The goddess sighed, she looked sorrowful; missing her creation. It truly was one of her favorites, killing plenty of her enemies.

"Spawn of the devil." Tony muttered.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

A loud beeping noise emitted from Nick Fury's watch. Everyone's attention gathered to the director at the front.

"Talk." Nick said, after pressing a button.

"15 minutes until Paris, Sir." The familiar female voice reported

"Copy that, Agent Hill." The one eyed director replied before cutting the line.

"Showtime." Clint smirked, exiting the meeting area. Preparing the essentials for the couple's exit.

"Stark, Banner, how long can you device the weapon?" Steve asked, furrowing his eyebrows in the process.

"For the gas bomb.. Give us 24 hours ... And a half. For the gun.. A week, but we can squeeze it to a couple of days." Bruce charted, turning off the projector before placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh boy." Tony rolled his eyes, heading to the laboratory in haste. "You coming along grumpy?" He raised his voice, referring to Bruce who lately followed his colleague out.

Meanwhile, Daisha and Loki went to the other room just beside the meeting area, changing their attire. The room was divided with a long locker as a barricade and the usual metal clad plating. Loki dragged himself to the other side of the lockers for him to change his outfit, a white dress shirt with a brown vest on, simple black slacks and a striking forest green tailcoat accompanied with a matte gold scarf that hung perfectly on his neck and a gold cain to match.

"Are you done yet?" Loki chided, he wasn't too thrilled about the position he was in. Although, he liked his ensemble; looking at the cain from time to time.

"Almost." Daisha replied over the lockers, "Could you assist me? I can't reach the blasted thing!"

"You really can't function wi-" Loki's words were cut as he saw Daisha's once braided hair, unravelled. Soft curls and waves that floated just on her shoulder blades. An unzipped white dress that bared her silky smooth back along with her bra.

"Loki?"

The god of mischief cleared his throat, approaching the troubled goddess. His hands lightly trembled as he placed his hand on the zipper and carefully pulling it up, doing it slowly to make sure it wouldn't graze Daisha's skin.

"Thank you." Daisha said in a singsong tone, grabbing one of her knives and sticking it to her holster that's hidden in her thigh.

"Remember, I'm Christina, you're William, rich and inlove." Daisha reminded, sweeping a few dusts off Loki's shoulders and fixing his collar. The god warily looking at the goddess, his eyes locked on her face;

"What?" Daisha asked, looking up to see his blue eyes.

"You're rather enthusiastic." Loki said in replication, even grinning at her with a hint of slyness on.

"Well ... Of course. It's been a while since we had fun." The brunette reluctantly reasoned, taking her matching white box bag and quickly fixed her heels before heading to the door.

"Fun?" Loki asked in an arrogant manner, following the lady; opening the door for both of them.

"Yes, fun. It's been a while since we did something like this, yes?" The beautiful brunette smirked as the two walked triumphantly back to where they arrived. Passing by numerous rooms and workers through the metal made walls, with a bounce on her step as well as his. Striding through left and right and not too long they've arrived in the back.

"Here's your chute.. And here's your chute." Clint greeted them, immediately strapping them two black bags which startled the couple for a bit.

"You're not proposing we.." Loki furrowed his brows, his expression fell down as he asked for the obvious answer.

"Bingo." Clint clicked his tongue, pointing at him with a snide of mockery.

"I have not signed up for this!" The raven haired god retorted, going down the iron stairs as he approached Thor and Director Fury.

"You're already dressed for the part, from what I can see your stubbornness blinds you." The director chided, crossing his arms as he glanced at the Russian spy just by the side of the controls; lowering the lever to unfold the metal opening.

"Brother, Cousin, I wish you the best of luck." Thor smiled at the two, Daisha smiled back brightly while Loki rolled his eyes, scoffing at the end.

"Now, communicators.. Lady Daisha on your cuffed earring for the receiver and your necklace for the mic while Loki on his 'mobile ear piece'." Fury checked, which seemed to be properly worn.

"Good luck." Natasha soughed, looking at the uninterested god of mischief.

"Loki, let's go." Daisha held out her hand as she neared the opening. Stumbling a bit due to her shoes.

"I refuse to fall to my death!" Loki retorted, the blasting winds made his hair rustle violently.

"Come on!" The goddess shouted impatiently, she was itching to jump off and get it over with; It was once her fear to leap out of nothingness, it was Loki who helped her get through her trauma. Gripping the side tightly, reaching her hands once more for him to grab on to.

Loki noticed her fierce facade slowly crumbling down, she still had an ounce of fear left from where he saw her. The raven haired god sighed, walking up to her and holding her hand. Staring at her deep brown eyes before quickly pulling her into a tight embrace and jumped off the hovering Helicarrier.


	16. SHIELD Arc 4

**an: hello there! I feel bad that I couldnt pm all of the reviewers since some are only guests :( but all in all, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and continue to follow Daiki's story. **

**You guys know where to find me right? :D did you guys solved the hidden OTP? Hint: they both studied at RADA but the girl was 2 years his junior :(**

**tell me what you guys think in the review box :) follow and fave if you want to :3 be sure to check out the trailer of this fic, posted it in my profile! If you guys followed me then you should've seen the Daisha Comic Form I drew : **

**Marvel characters aint mine, just Daisha. **

* * *

Their hair flew ferociously, slicing through the sky as they fell. Their bodies fastened the cyclone like fall that rapidly pulls them down, as their clothes were caught up in the rabid gust that felt like a humongous fan was directly positioned at the two. The parachute straps put everything in place, Daisha's bag and Loki's scarf and cain were squeezed in between.

Daisha clung on to Loki's tail coat, eyes tightly shut as she felt her hair violently being swept away as they fell. The feeling of falling into nothingness quickened her heart beat due to anxiety, but she kept herself calm; knowing that Loki was there to make it all better.

Loki on the other hand, didn't pay much attention in his situation. His eyes lingered at the bottom where they would fall through soft fluffy clouds, eyeing the city that they're fast approaching in to.

"Let go and hold my hand." The raven haired god directed, his voice firm yet gentle to the brunette's ears.

Daisha failed to reply, either out of fear or the amount of wind vibrating gave out her ears; she still kept a tight hold on to him for dear life.

"... Trust me.." Loki reluctantly said, he knew first hand that he, himself isn't to be trusted but this time; he meant every word of it. He wouldn't allow her to fall to her death without him saving her.

Suddenly, Daisha slowly opened her eyes to be overwhelmed with the adrenaline filled situation they were in. She soughed for a minute, the feeling of great reassurance flowed through her body and gently loosened her grip and he held his right hand on to her left tightly. Both Asgardians were now falling with legs and arms spread out. Loki glanced at Daisha who seemed to be a bit anxious, but she was pulling herself together; she glanced at Loki as well, as both nodded in unison and quickly pulled the hoist to unfold their parachutes.

The turbulent wind that they felt were now at cease, as they smoothly glided down at the very end of a long white boat, filled with tourists who were occupied with taking pictures and listening to the tour guide who's way back at the front.

It was a busy day in Paris, the people who were driving by the Pont de la Concorde didn't even noticed the descending white parachutes which flopped to the water that had a distinct green-bluish hue. The two safely boarded the tour boat at the farthest back, rustling and tumbling due to the parachute pack that the two had to shimmy to get it off.

"Oof, T'was not forgiving to your hair." Daisha chuckled, looking at the disheveled mane that Loki had.

"W-wha-.." The god quickly flattened out his jet black locks, consciously putting it back to its normal state. Noticing Daisha's never ending giggles, his face grew into a devious smirk as he grabbed his gold cain from the floor and submerged half of it into the water and lightly flicking it in her direction, getting her hair wet in the process.

She gasped at the sudden contact with cold water, her laughing stopped as she looked at the sniggering Loki just in front of her. She was about to retort when she felt a pair of eyes looking at them. It was a boy, about 6 years of age, blonde with blue eyes stared at the two with bewilderment. Even looking at the parachute harness which was on the white wooden floor.

"Are you guys under cover agents?" The little boy asked, his innocent looking eyes never left the suspicious pair.

"U-us? Heavens no! Right, Loki?" Daisha stuttered a bit, even sliding the used parachute backwards with her heels.

"Don't meddle into our business, boy." Loki replied, having his signature tone of arrogance as he fixed his gold scarf into place.

"LOKI! Don't be mean!" Daisha lectured, approaching the little boy to pat his head in comfort.

The god of mischief rolled his eyes in annoyance, crossing his arms as well, taking a couple of steps forward to where Daisha was.

"What's your name, little boy?" The goddess smiled brightly at the kid.

"Thomas, but you can call me Tommy." The little blond grinned from ear to ear, even glancing at Loki with his smile.

"Well, Tommy.. Can you keep everything that you have seen here a secret?" Daisha asked with a sweet tone, hoping the kid comprehends.

Tommy nodded gleefully at the brunette, giggling at the end.

"Pinky promise?" The goddess assured, acting all wary that made Tommy smile even brighter; she held out her right pinky.

"Pinky promise!" Tommy said in a singsong tone, intertwining his little pinky to Daisha's.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He added, turning his head to the overly bored god.

Loki smirked, slowly approaching the boy. "You better keep that promise, or else I will let a terrifying beast called Volstagg hunt you down and have you for dessert." His cain pointing at Tommy mere inches away from the boy's face.

Instead of nagging the god, Daisha chuckled; she could only imagine the reaction of Volstagg if he heard what Loki said.

"You're pretty cool, Mister." Tommy giggled, making Loki lower his cain and crouch down to the same eye level.

"... Cool? Unmistakably dashing and cunning would befit a god like me." The god of mischief smirked.

"Wow, you're a god?!" The blond little boy happily exclaimed, fortunately for the two; the kid's small voice was engulfed by the other tourists' voices.

Daisha smiled, bringing her finger to her lips as she produced a hushing sound.

"Amazing." Tommy whispered.

"The tour is over, you may purchase souvenirs at your right. Please watch your step!" The tour guide announced as the boat came into a halt.

The little boy looked behind him, the tour guide caught his attention.

The crowd shuffled, a woman with bright blond hair the same as Tommy called out the little boy's name.

"Oh, I got to go with my mommy now! Bye bye!" Tommy grinned, waving his small hands goodbye before gripping his mother's skirt who was not far from them.

Loki stood up, fixing his tail coat; he glanced at Daisha who was smiling at him. He simply groaned in response and started to exit the boat as well, Daisha followed; walking out of the dock to find a man standing beside a Rolls-Royce black Ghost, he wore heavily tinted shades and a drivers uniform. Loki scoffed and approached the man.

"Ah, Agent Coulson. Missed me?" Loki mocked, opening his arms in the process.

"Unfortunately, with every bullet so far." Coulson chided, even smiling back. Opening the car door for the two to enter.

Daisha scooted herself first and Loki soon followed. Starting the engine, Coulson, also known as Phil, reached for the bottom of his car seat and grabbed a small velvet box, handing it to Loki.

"Here you go Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery." Phil said.

Loki curiously opened the box to find a pair of wedding rings. Thick silver bands, with jewel encrusted on each. For his ring, it had a single emerald placed on the center while for Daisha sparkling opal and diamonds all over. Awkwardly handing the box to the brunette, his cheeks flushed a bit before putting his ring on his left ring finger. The goddess on the other hand, had a faint smile on, her cheeks also had a rose color to it as she observed the sparkling ring on her finger.

"All the prestigious couples are given an invitation to the auction in their suites, no need to impress Nefaria for now; Lady Daisha, your bag was delivered not too long ago, along with your other luggages." Phil reminded, as they arrived at the Four Seasons hotel, stopping just by the entrance. It wasn't a long drive to the hotel from the Port since it was only 5 minutes away, or less when there's no traffic.

Paris skies beamed a beautiful ray of light through puffs of white soft clouds, streets filled with different ethnicities , abundance of different land vehicles roamed the french roads and the modern and historical buildings harmonized each other.

"Have fun, you two." Phil snickered.

"Hmmm.." A bitter hum from Loki was heard.

Phil opened the door of the black Ghost and held out a hand to Daisha, which she gladly accepted; Loki followed, a stoic expression was plastered on his face, holding out his bended arm for Daisha to grab on to.

The brunette raised her eyebrows in bafflement, surprised at Loki's approach. Shrugging at the moment before slipping her right hand on to Loki's left arm as they entered the hotel. A beautiful crystal chandelier was hanging on the center, shining down a whimsical center piece. It had clear cylindrical glasses, accented with an array of exotic and elegant dark blue and gold flowers. The tall ceiling had a vintage vibe to it, the marble pillars and fetching white molding complimented the glossy beige flooring. 18th century tapestries were also placed inside, fitting everything together; completing the elite atmosphere.

Loki and Daisha proceeded to the right, where a long victorian concierge table is placed.

"Bon jour, Welcome , how may I help you?" The concierge greeted, he was a tall elderly man, wearing a grin on his face.

"Ah, yes. Reservations for Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery.." Loki said in response, barely failing to a stumble of tongue. Reaching his pocket to get his passport and ID.

Daisha did the same, after admiring the serene ambiance the hotel have.

"Oui, wait a moment please." The old man replied, typing their names to the computer.

"Here we are; Newly weds from England, I see." The concierge smiled, as he turned around to get a couple of entry cards for their suite and immediately turning back.

"Empire suite on the 7th floor, last door at the end of the hall on the right. Have fun you two." He added, giving the awkward pair their card keys and winked.

"What a nosy old man." Loki chided in whisper, making their way to the elevator just at the end of the corner.

"I think he was sweet." Daisha chuckled, pressing the number 7 as they entered the lift.

"You think every man who smiles is sweet." Loki retorted, making faces over his shoulder.

"At least they can smile, unlike you. Mr. Montgrumpy." The brunette rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in the process as the elevator ran, lifting them up.

"Montgrumpy?" The raven haired god exclaimed, appalled at the cheap name he was called.

Daisha turned to her right to look at Loki and a burst of giggles spewed out of her. She was amused by the expression Loki made, her cheeks apple red and her stomach started to hurt.

"I do not comprehend the humor you're referring to." The god of mischief pouted, brows furrowed in annoyance as his ears are filled with high pitched laughter from the woman on his left.

"Ahahahaha- oh Allfather, ahahahahahaha- try to smile, I dare you." The giggling brunette said in between laughter.

"Will it make you shut up?" Loki bluntly asked, raising a brow to emphasize his question.

Daisha nodded excessively in response, little bits of chuckles were coming from her stature. Loki dryly groaned and faced her, slowly a tug on each end of his lips ascended; producing a very arrogant looking smile. The brunette's giggles ceased, her mouth slowly parted. Observing the rare smile he had on, her cheeks grew redder and her mind turned into scramble. She felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach, fluttering about and even reaching her heart.

TING

The elevator opened, making her snap out of her trance. It beholds the same beautiful crown moldings and sculptures and marble floors the lobby had. 19th century old paintings hung from every corner, flower pots and expensive vintage vases were intricately placed to its perfect position. Bright lights shone upon the long hall.

Loki slithered his left arm around Daisha's waist, startling the brunette in the process.

"Shall we?" Loki smirked, half of him mocking the woman in his arm while the other half was fighting a fierce battle to calm his nerves down.

Daisha maundered, walking out of the elevator, turning right. Passing a hefty amount of wide dark wooden doors until they reached the end. She swiped her entry card until it glowed green, turning the golden door handle and opened their room to find an elegant and spacious suite.

First thing that greeted them was an elegant and bright foyer, different types of painting and sculptures were placed as decorations. Gold drapery and marble flooring, they soon entered farther; where they found the master bedroom on the right and as they continued to walk forward, it beholds the kitchen, dining area, a spacious living room and an office nook just on the farthest back. It had the same drapery as the foyer had, with more gold and maroon accents to emphasize the empire-like ambiance. The modernized kitchen was the first thing on the right and infront of it was dark wood table that fits 6 people. On the left was an expensive couch and arm chair, along with a red wood coffee table and a flat screen LCD TV. A quaint office table is placed just on the end, the back facing the big window that helped illuminate the beautiful and gallant room.

Mouth agape in awe, pressing on her tip toes as she spun around, taking in the beautiful suite she's in. Daisha released an astonish sigh until she let her self flop on to the long maroon embroidered couch.

Meanwhile, Loki obliged to walk back to open the master bedroom,  
It had a whole different vibe from the other rooms. The wallpaper had intricate detailing to it, it had the beautiful color of copper. The king sized bed was wide and vast, the brown sheets neatly folded and the cherry wood vanity on the right was striking on its own. Delicately crafted end tables were on each side of the bed, just on the left was the master's bathroom. A big empire closet just by the corner, beside the big window.

Loki's eyes noticed a shimmering red card just by the vanity, approaching it and quickly unfolding the flap.

It read:

Ciao! Welcome! I have heard of your interesting background, Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery. If you want to spend a little bit of time and money, I'd gladly welcome you to my exclusive auctioning club tonight at 8:00 pm, at the basement of this hotel. Just present this invitation and viola! You're in! Grazie!

Sincerely yours,

L. Nefaria

"I suggest you bring yourself here and read this." Loki scoffed, taking the card along with him and placing it on the bed. It was a little humid since the air conditioning was just turned on, he disrobed his forest green tail coat and scarf. Throwing it on the mini bench just at the foot of the bed and flung himself to the mattress, nonchalantly removing his shoes with his feet.

Not a moment too soon, Daisha graced her presence in their room. Her eyes wandered from left to right, it was a beautiful sight to see.

Loki threw the shimmering red invitation to Daisha like a piece of shuriken blade and in an instant, the goddess caught the card in between her pointer and middle finger and casually opened it, reading its contents with furrowed brows.

"I despise him already." Daisha charted, approaching the armoire and opened it to find her black traveling bag. Smiling as she dragged it out and quickly unzipped it; getting a few daggers, blades and sickles to arm herself besides the single blade and pistol that she had now.

A twinkle gleamed just by the corner pocket of her bag, her attention caught by the shine it emitted; Daisha unbuttoned the flap to find a vintage looking gold handled dagger, her heart skipped a beat as she gently grabbed a hold of it, her index finger slowly tracing the intricate details that were engraved on the old looking blade. Her eyes started to water, recalling the memorable weapon. A faint release of breath was barely heard, closing her eyes to remember back when everything was less complicated.

It was Daisha, her wavy brunette hair that goes with the wind as she ran through the luscious green fields of Asgard. Her bright eyes and high cheek bones that had a tinge of redness were also a give away, but it was not quite her. The Daisha that's running was a lot younger and there's more joy to her voice.

"Cousin Loki!" She called out, finally stopping just by the tree where Loki lounged, reading a book under it.

An adolescent Loki turned his head to find an ecstatic brunette, his heart fluttered at the sight of his cousin. Causing him to smile at her, gently closing his book and stood up, approaching the panting girl.

"You seem to be in a happy mood today." Loki smiled at her.

"Well, yes. Uhmm.. " Daisha mumbled, her hands behind her back.

"Come on, tell me." The raven haired boy replied, his eyes never drifting away from the fidgety girl before him.

"Well.. I made you something .. It's.. It's not that great but .. But I put everything that I got in .. This.." Gathering her courage, her hands slowly redirecting to the front to behold a dagger.

"I.. I want to give this to you.." Daisha shyly added, closing her eyes in hopes that her cousin will take a liking to the weapon she made.

"I - I can't.." Loki said in disbelief, shaking his head.

"It's not as great as Uncle's Gungnir .. I .. I understand." Daisha didn't open her eyes, because she knew if she did, her tears will fall uncontrollably. Complete and utter hurt was written all over her stature, slowly lowering her head to hide her sad expression.

"I couldn't take such a precious weapon and use it .. It's too much of importance to me, but if you'd allow me.. May I keep it for good luck?"  
Loki gave a bashful smile, placing his hands on top of the dagger.

"R-really?.." Daisha stuttered, opening her once sad eyes with excitement.

"Really." Loki nodded before getting the dagger and keeping it safe in his leather pocket holster, which once was occupied by his old dagger that he threw to Fandral's head, luckily the blond ducked his noggin, but Loki didn't bother getting it back.

"Thank you." He whispered, poking Daisha's forehead, the two chuckled happily as the beautiful Asgardian sunset bled out into the scenery behind them.

And as if like awakening from a dream, Daisha's memories dissolved out of her sight; opening her eyes to find herself in the present, in the lavish suite she and Loki were in.

Taking a deep breath, as she stood up with the dagger in hand; casually throwing it beside Loki which caught his attention. The god of mischief's eyes narrowed, stunned by the blade beside him; "This.. This is.." He managed to mutter, warily getting the dagger.

"It's the only thing I could salvage when they were burning your weapons with Uncle's fire .." Daisha crossed her arms, taking a seat at the end of the bed just in front of Loki's feet.

"..." The god didn't reply, still looking at the dagger which brought him so many memories he wanted to erase from his mind.

"It's better than nothing.. SHIELD doesn't trust you to wield their weapons, but-"

"But what? You naive woman." Loki broke his silence, scoffing as he sat up right on the bed.

"Giving me a blade to hold, how foolish. You should know by now that I am notorious for deceiving and betraying people. I am the God of MISCHIEF." His voice grew stronger and louder, gritting his teeth. Overwhelmed by the memories he remembered, unsure of what he is feeling; A surge of uncertainty roamed through him, sinking in deeper and deeper until he felt heavy.

"You never betrayed me." Daisha exclaimed, breathing heavily. She couldn't believe her ears, knowing that, that's what Loki perceives himself when she saw him in an entire different light.

His facade fell, leaving his mouth agape; Wondering why was she stubborn, why was she the only one who sees through him, she was certainly the death of him.

Daisha couldn't contain herself any longer, jumping on to Loki and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, embracing him. The dagger fell to the floor in the process; trickles of salty tears ran down her face, Loki felt the warm damp patch on his shoulder. His hands were shaking, a flare of reluctance burnt up his gut;

"You despicable fool." She sobbed, Daisha's voice was muffled by Loki's shoulder.

The god of mischief's once frozen hands were now mobile, as if her words casted a heating spell to thaw out the ice that's been holding him back to hug her. Embracing Daisha tightly, a snarky laugh emitted from him. "I'm afraid you've mistaken me for Thor."

The two laughed while still holding their embrace, it was this kind of moment she longed for. Loki was about to break hold of their hug when Daisha tightened her grip, burying her head to his shoulder.

"Let.. Let go now." Loki struggled to break free, the goddess' grip was beyond what he expected.

Daisha shook her head in response, making Loki blush at the adorable gesture she made. It was bad enough that she clung on to him intimately, but she just had to act like a kid in front of him. The god cursed in thoughts, the type that even Odin wouldn't dare to say out loud. He was in a blissful predicament, his hands went clammy and his mouth dried up. It was the same feeling of churning in his stomach and the unforgivable pounding of his heart that he hates so much.

"Let go of me woman!" He exclaimed, looking at the goddess with furrowed brows, hoping she complies.

"NOOOOO." Daisha abruptly tackled him, making them fall back at the soft comfy mattress. Never letting go of her 'victim' as she smiled triumphantly, making herself cozy on Loki's chest.

The raven haired god gave an exasperated sigh, surrendering to the brunette's request.

"Remember our youth? I used to ask you if we could cuddle like this and you'd reject me all the time." Daisha pouted. "There was a time when you gave in... And I cherished that moment a lot." She added, smiling at the wonderful memory.

"I do not want to recall such embarrassing things." Loki mumbled, remembering his reason why he didn't permit the goddess to hug him back then. He was too afraid that she'll take notice of his fast pounding heart, it was too close for comfort; even now.

"It was not embarrassing at all." She grinned.

It wasn't long before the two dozed off, jumping out of an air craft and dealing with each other was a hefty amount of work; That and they have to portray a married couple for the next few days to attain information for SHIELD. The two peacefully slept, this showed a glimpse of their past relationship where they were happy and close together as cousins. After so many years, it didn't change at all; Besides the endless bickering with each other.

A few hours passed, as the two still were in deep sleep. The rustling of the wind and the whispering of the trees emitted from the big window of the room, Daisha's ears perked up, her eyes opened to show her rich brown eyes that fell upon Loki's sleeping figure. Slight honks from vehicles were heard from the back drop, sitting upright, she quickly looked at the clock at the end table. It was quarter to 8, her eyes widened in shock.

"Loki.." Daisha nudged, hoping for a response but sadly none.

"LOOOOKI." This time she said it with more loudness in her voice, aggressively nudging the sleeping god. Loki scrunched up his eyebrows, but to her dismay, he was still sound asleep.

Daisha paused for a minute to gather her thoughts, placing her hand on her chin. Carefully thinking, a sly grin crept on her face as she eyed the unsuspecting god. Placing her hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder, Daisha forcefully pushed Loki off the bed making him fall directly to the floor.

"Ow." Loki woke up, his reaction had a monotonous tone to it.

"We have to go, NOW." Daisha emphasized, hurriedly getting off the bed, bolting out of the room to get her bag.

Loki rubbed his aching back, standing up with a pained look on his face. Taking a few steps forward to get his tail coat, scarf and cain; Quickly fixing himself up before getting the dagger from the floor, he looked hesitant, but in the end he placed it just inside of his coat's hidden pocket.

"Loki let's go." Daisha called out from the foyer.

"Coming, sweetheart." The god teased, grabbing the invitation and opening the bedroom door to meet Daisha.

The two left their room, locking it before they proceeded to the elevator. Loki pressed the letter 'U' for the underground area, where the parked cars and supply room is located. Daisha fixed herself one more time before grabbing a hold of Loki's arm, in time with the opening of the elevator door. Casually walking out to find a neat parking lot, a red curtain on the right caught Loki's eye.

It was a flashy entry way, with two ginormous guys on each end guarding the door with a velvet rope.

Daisha and Loki eyed each other before approaching the gaudy area.

"Invitation." The tall buff man said, the two guards wore a simple suit with an ear piece on. Their faces had no distinct expression, only a stoic one.

Loki reached in his right pocket in his slacks,getting the card and handing it to the tall guard. The buffed man glanced for a second, giving the card back as he unclasped the velvet ropes for the couple to enter.

The god lifted his golden cain and swept the curtain to the side to let Daisha pass first as he soon followed. The goddess' mouth went agape as she was surprised on how similar it was to the dance clubs she went to when she was in California. Of course neon lights were all over the place, the bar wide and bright stood out just on the right with a couple of customers on a stool. Crowded and loud as the DJ on the end of the other room spun wild upbeat songs. Guests were either holding a drink or dancing shamelessly on the dance floor below them, it was a wild jungle. A far cry from the high class atmosphere they were expecting even though the club members wore excessive amount of jewelry and pricey clothes, they were acting far from their social state.

Daisha was about to retort, thinking that they got the wrong place when suddenly a thick Italian accent rose behind them.

"Welcome." The strange looking man said.


	17. SHIELD Arc 5

**an: sorry for the delay! It's been real hectic, got a new puppy xD did you see the little pup? I posted it on my twitter :3 the other reason was that I made Hiddleton manips xD (hiddleston+arterton) anyway, there's this one line from Harry Potter.. I hope you take notice of that xD it's my homage to one of my favorite books/movies. **

**i am thankful to you guys :D I'm so happy that you enjoy my fic. I'm truly honored!**

**as always you know where to find me :) **

**(if youre curious about the manips.. They're in my twitter and tumblr accounts)**

**marvel characters aint mine, just daisha **

* * *

The startled pair turned to see who was behind them. A strong musky scent wafted from the man that shocked the pair. His hair had an onyx color to it, he had a slight tan on his skin, he seemed to have a vibrant and manly feature about his face. His eyes can be compared to diamonds, blue and sharp; his glare alone can slice through an object. A tall bulky nose at the center and below a thick and neat mustache. He looked like he was on his 40s, but the amount of aged wrinkle seen was insufficient for a man his age. He wore a velvet black suit, a purple dress shirt underneath and leather shoes.

Luchino Nefaria looked like the type who was a contradiction to himself, an arrogant smile is plastered on his face; Daisha thought that he wore that silly grin for most times.

"Welcome beautiful guests, my name is Luchino Nefaria. Owner of this marvelous club." The Italian opened his arms to present their surrounding, his voice was of normality in loudness, but it was husky to the ear.

"William Montgomery." Loki held out his hand, putting on a pretentious smile as a mask to conceal his dread.

"Magnifico!" Luchino replied, shaking the hand of the sleek looking man before him. His eyes traveled to his right, letting go of the contact and quickly snatched Daisha's hand.

"Christina." Daisha greeted, forcibly producing a smile; at first glance, she wanted to pummel him already to get the job done, but if she did, it's plausible that Fury will revoke her right to access M17.

Luchino eyed the brunette beauty whilst kissing her hand as a form of greeting. "How's the married life?" The tall Italian man chuckled, "I have heard that there was an uproar in your industry."

Loki placed his arm around Daisha's waist, bringing them together, flashing a radiating smile at the host of the club. "An uproar? It was merely a celebration, am I right, sweetheart?"

"Of course, of course. But if I do say so myself, married life flourished us to be the best that we can be. It's like, we're growing together." Daisha added, placing her left hand on Loki's chest and resting her head on his shoulder. Both were painfully giggling and smiling, to their surprise the host joined them as well.

"AHAHAHA I SEE! I wish for you a long and beautiful marriage!" Nefaria grandly charted, "Let me show you around my pride and glory!" Walking boldly to take the lead, barely asking for replication.

Daisha and Loki nodded at each other, her slender arm placed on Loki's waist as well, following the overly enthusiastic owner. Daisha lightly brushed her ear to turn on her communicator as well as Loki who simply pressed his.

Nefaria led them down the dance floor, shifting his direction to his right, as he proceeded to a huge violet curtain that served as a division. It wasn't easy to navigate around a stuffy and not to mention drunk area for the two, one even dared to pinch Daisha's bosom; Loki handled it perfectly by whacking the intoxicated man several times with his cane. It didn't even take their time, following Luchino once more as he entered through the drapes.

There it beholds a whole new place from the one they were in a moment ago. Beautiful aristocratic looking hall, it was wide and the beautiful chandeliers up above shone brightly at the marble flooring. Cascading one of a kind Italian paintings hung on the beautiful paneled white walls, various rooms were lined up on each side; at the very end, a wide mahogany door with gold gaudy handles was placed.

"It's enchanting, no?" Luchino chuckled, approaching the first door on the right.

"Here is my prized cigar room." He opened the dark mahogany door, smoke drifted out of it. "I've collected these precious gems all around the world." Loki and Daisha neared the open room, there, the room was filled with smoke. Many nobles and high ranked couples were smoking. The walls were all shelves, filled with different sizes, color and origin of cigars.

"It's charming indeed, but my lady is not much of a smoker." Loki said, giving the end of his scarf for Daisha to cover her nose.

"Ah yes, I think the next room would be to your liking." Nefaria replied, his smile never wore off as he closed the door and walked across to the other.

The two followed, still arm in arm as the Italian host opened the door. "This is my wine cellar, brought to you by the finest vineyards from Italy, my mother country." Luchino said with great pride, inhaling the beautiful aroma it brought, tickling the senses. The room was different from the cigar area, this room was bright as day. Endless shelves of wine bottles, dating back to the 19th century. It had a granite counter on the left and a long wooden table on the right, wine glasses were also visible, hanging from the ceiling.

"May I offer you a drink?" Nefaria asked.

"We would be delighted, isn't that right, dear?" Daisha said willingly, looking at Loki with twinkle in her eyes; the raven haired god smiled, he almost lost his facade, looking at the goddess.

"Yes, yes. We're incredible fans of fine wine. Remember the first time we met? I offered you my favorite clairet, and you accidentally spilled some on my white suit." Loki chuckled, telling makeshift stories to sell their lie.

"I get a little clumsy when a handsome man approaches me." Daisha joked, Nefaria joined their laughter as they entered the cool room. "Well, I hope you don't stumble, bella." Luchino added, searching for a specific bottle. Daisha and Loki helped themselves to seat on the beautiful crafted chairs accompanying the long table.

"Ahh here we are! The best aperitif I ever tasted!" The Italian man announced, grandly getting the bottle and swiftly swiping three wine glasses off the glass rack and placing it on the table. Nefaria separated the corkscrew from the bottle and slowly poured a sufficient amount, handing it to the couple.

"Thank you." Daisha said while Loki nodded in replication.

Loki elegantly swirled his wine, the deep burgundy color came to sight. The intoxicating aroma wafted from the mouth of the wine glass, the god closed his eyes to take a whiff of the scent; taking a sip to taste it first, making it linger in his mouth. It had a distinctively bitter taste to it with a spicy flavor at the end. Loki was about to take another gulp to savor the flavor when he heard a satisfied and casual sigh by his side. He opened his eyes to find Daisha's glass empty; the sight almost made him choke, surprised at the scene.

"U-uhm, it looks like the lady handles her wine very well." Luchino commented, taken aback by the sudden brash action of the woman.

"I think you should slow it down, sweetheart." Loki said with gritted teeth, smiling painfully as he snuck a little pinch on Daisha's arm under the table.

"O- No time to dilly dally, love. I simply ADORE another drink." Daisha smiled, looking at the god of mischief, suddenly stepping on his foot with her heel and a side smirk to boot as she held out her glass to ask for more.

Nefaria obliged, pouring another. Loki on the other hand, had a faint frown on his face, continuing to drink his part.

"Ahh young love." Luchino sang, remembering a bit of his past in the two.

"Anyway, Mr. Nefaria.. May I ask when will the event initiate?" Loki shifted the topic to his dirty business.

"Tomorrow, my friend. I am quite excited at the new arrivals to make its debut." The Italian man tweaked his mustache, he looked giddy as a smile rose to his cheeks.

"Arrivals from where? If I may ask." The goddess added, placing her empty glass on the side; intertwining her fingers as she rested it on the table.

"Ohohoho, an extraordinary place, Mrs. Montgomery." He coyly brushed off the question.

"Are you planning to expand this business to different places? If so, I can help you with that." Loki talked with a business preposition, putting his arm around Daisha's chair.

"Why yes, I would like to. I was thinking starting here in Europe and expand it all the way to South East Asia."

"Just say the word and I'll advertise your business... With a hefty sum, of course." Loki smirked, rubbing his fingers together to gesture bills.

"Hoho, I like the way you approach this matter Mr. Montgomery." Nefaria chuckled. "But this is no place to talk about such affairs, let's talk in my office."

"Of course." The raven haired god nodded, standing up and holding out his hand for Daisha.

Luchino opened the door, leaving his wine glass behind as the two followed him at the very end of the vast hall.

"Bella, may I borrow your husband for some privacy?" Nefaria raised an eyebrow, he was the professional and old fashioned type when it comes down to business.

Daisha looked skeptically at Loki, gripping her hold on him; she didn't trust Nefaria from the minute she heard his voice. It'll be troublesome if he attacked now, only Loki holds a dagger that she knows isn't sufficient for him. The god of mischief understood what she silently begged for perfectly, sighing at her action; he was truly happy with her concern, but for this mission to be successful, they need to take the risk. Loki looked at Daisha with assurance, cupping her cheeks with his trembling hands (that only Daisha noticed), uncertain of his action and placing a meaningful kiss on the goddess' forehead; it was the best choice for them to look like a couple who's greatly in love with each other, Loki had to swallow his guts for that. He pulled apart and smiled, continuing to follow Nefaria in his office, the Italian man grinned as he closed the door.

Daisha composed herself, walking back to the loud club they were in before; her eyes snuck a glance at the corner, she quickly noticed the hidden cameras behind the paintings and wall lamps. She smirked, her hips swayed in normality to her walk, navigating herself through crowds of drunk socialites. It was nothing new to her since Thor and the others love celebrating after a successful quest. It was no surprise that there were multiple security cameras placed in the dark club as well;

She knew if she cuts the cameras now, they'll raise suspicion. She didn't have a choice, but to stay there and dance to blend in. As she danced to the rhythm of the upbeat song, her hand placed on her ear. "Can't get in the conversation, but Loki had his communicator on."

"Don't worry, we're listening into their conversation, as we speak." A familiar voice replied, it was Agent Romanoff.

"Alright." Daisha said in replication, she wasn't too fond of where she was, men were either nearing her or about to molest her; luckily her dance moves were a subtle way to beat them into a pulp. Dancing her way out of the dance floor to get some air, she needed a drink to stay sane.

"Beer." She said, gesturing the number one with her pointer finger. The bartender gladly smiled, getting a big mug and filled it up with the golden liquid; sliding it on the counter as Daisha caught it without a hitch.

Loki's 'acting' was very convincing, her heart sweated down to a puddle when he kissed her. The goddess admits that it was fumbling her whole person, but she'd never say it out loud. She was too shy, too stubborn and someone who'd cares too much, if she voiced it out; her emotions would flow out like a waterfall. She chugged down her beer like water, she was the type to consume alcohol like it was nothing. She'd even have drinking contests with the warrior three and Thor, back in Asgard.

Going for another sip, Daisha was startled when a hand crept on her waist; her head shot up to see Loki, smiling triumphantly.

The god leaned over her shoulder, his breath tickled her neck and ears and whispered, "Let us take our leave."

Daisha nodded in response, getting a few bills from her bag and placed it on the counter; taking his hand as they left the lively club.

It wasn't long until they arrived at their own suite to find it the same as it was when they left earlier.

"Ah! That broke my neck." Daisha exhaled in exaggeration, quickly taking off her heels as she threw herself on to the comfy king sized bed. Loki followed, handsomely taking off his scarf and tail coat; placing it on the same bench as well as his cane.

The raven haired god looked at the  
curvaceous body on the mattress before grabbing the old fashioned phone and dialed for room service.

Daisha rolled to her side, facing Loki as she put her hand on her head to support her weight. "Spill."

Loki gestured her to hush, raising his index figure; which made the goddess roll her eyes in response.

"Ah yes, my WONDERFUL wife and I would like to have two orders of beef bourguignon and gateau des rois." The god of mischief ordered, teasing the woman near him. "In the empire suite." He added before hanging up.

"So, WONDERFUL husband, what did you and Mr. Gaudy Mustache talked about?" Daisha raised an eyebrow, scooting over to make way for Loki's figure to take sit.

"I made a deal, at tomorrow's bidding; he'll give a new merchandise to us for free." He charted, "At the exchange of a few blimps, roaming around Europe, advertising his business."

"You what?!" The goddess of weaponry exclaimed, they didn't own a PR company to begin with.

"Tut tut tut." Loki waved his pointer finger, "Have you forgotten the power that I possess?"

"Oh.."

"Yes, oh." He smirked, making Daisha scoff as they smiled at each other, it was one of those times when they'd get along and not bicker endlessly.

"Marvelous acting, dear." The brunette goddess' sarcasm never left her being.

"And to you as well. Your heart wrenching look was quite believable." He said in replication, lying down to match Daisha's eye level.

"Would you like a sample again?" Daisha gave a devious smile, nearing the panicked looking god. She always fancied the terrorize expression he gave to her, it was both funny and adorable at the same time.

"W-what?" Loki's face fell down.

"I said.. Would.. You like.. A sample again?" Daisha purred, crawling on top of Loki, who was horrified; his ears turned crimson.

"G-get off me, you vile insolent woman!" The god stuttered for a bit, spewing out his favorite insult.

"Not a chance." The brunette winked, sitting just above Loki's hips, placing her hands on each of the startled man's shoulder.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SIT UPON THE RIGHTFUL KING OF ASGARD?!" The raven haired god exclaimed loudly, his brows scrunched together.

"Oh hush." Daisha seductively giggled. "What do newly weds do.. Most of the time?"

Loki was in a huge predicament, he started to sweat and his blood ran through his cheeks vigorously as it also flowed to his nether region. He had to think of something fast before the beautiful goddess on top of him noticed. He scrambled through his brain, looking for ways to prevent Daisha's teasing to go any further. He kept on searching in his vast mind a rational plan, but then it just clicked; the perfect counter plan to the goddess' game.

"What's wrong? Did your tongue shrivel?" Daisha scoffed.

Loki's eyes glinted a scheming essence, the corner of his lips slowly tugged upward into a dodgy grin; placing his hands on Daisha's shoulder as he pushed her over and positioning her body under him, his eyes slowly traced her fingers as he intertwined them with his; firmly pressing her down on to the bed.

"Oh no sweetheart, I was only planning the best and most wonderful way to PLEASURE you." He whispered carefully, his lips brushed Daisha's neck.

"You didn't answer my question." Daisha held her ground, she wasn't about to cave in as well. She was taken aback for a bit, but she quickly recovered; her face said otherwise, as her eyes went a tad bit hazy and her mouth agape.

"What do you think?" The conniving raven haired god raised an eyebrow, his heart raised a bit; expecting that the goddess wouldn't back down without a fight. He was about to lower his lips down to her clavicle when their doorbell rang.

Loki paused and retracted, looking in to Daisha's eyes. "Looks like THIS will have to wait." Releasing their hands, he quickly got off the bed to open the door. As he closed the master's bedroom, his facade fell; wiping off cold sweat from his forehead and even unbuttoning his collar. His hands trembled and his blood agitated, he didn't know if he could survive that dangerous game.

Meanwhile, Daisha pulled herself up. Running her fingers through her soft brown hair, recovering from their close call interaction. She took deep breaths, lightly slapping her flushed cheeks when a knock from the door startled her.

"Mademoiselle Montgomery? Monsieur Montgomery is waiting for you in the dining table." The attendee said.

"I- I'll be right there." Daisha shot up, pacing herself back and forth before leaving the bedroom to join Loki.

"Ah darling." Loki greeted in a whimsical tone, sitting on the far end of the long table.

"I'm quite disappointed our private affairs had been interrupted." Daisha spoke, her tone concealing the chest pounding feeling it felt. The room service attendee pulled a chair out for her, at the other end of the table.

"Would you like to continue our endeavor after this meal?" Loki cocked an eyebrow as he eats.

"I'm not THAT disappointed." Daisha remarked, cutting up her beef.

"What beverage do you prefer, Monsieur? Mademoiselle?" The tall, black haired attendee asked.

"Just water." The two said in unison, they could use some cold refreshing glass of the beverage after the occurrence back in their room.

"Oui." The uniform clad attendee replied, opening the refrigerator door to get a sophisticated silver pitcher; pouring a hefty amount into their glasses.

After that, the two ate in silence; avoiding any eye contact whatsoever. As the floating air of awkwardness and disappointment mixed with each other. It wasn't too long as they readied for bed.

Loki was lying upright on the bed, wearing green and black satin pajamas; making a last minute read on a book he found just by the small bookcase in the living area.

The brunette freshened up before bed, putting on the black lingerie that was packed for her; she didn't mind sleeping with her bra and knickers on, but to keep the man in the room from screaming, the cover up would do. Exiting the bathroom door, and taking her place on the other side of the bed.

"I do not recall allowing you to take your sleep beside me." Loki said, managing to clear up the air around them.

"We're married, deal with it." Daisha nonchalantly replied.

The god glanced at the goddess who was looking at him, "Since the auction will start not until dusk.. We are free to do whatever we like."

"Shall we tour the city?" The brunette lit up, giddily throwing on a blanket over her body, to Loki's hidden disappointment, he didn't manage to take one last look.

"Why not." He shrugged, placing the little brown book down beside the end table. Turning off his lamp and laying down parallel to Daisha.

Turning over to the other side, Loki took a deep breath as he came into reality that the love of his life is just a foot away from him. Daisha on the other hand, was going through the same situation; her hands went clammy as she pulled the covers up to her shoulder.

"Good night Loki..." Daisha sighed, glancing at the god in the corner of her eye.

It took some time for the raven haired god of mischief to respond, even stuttering for a moment. "Night." It's not the same as the cuddling session they had a few hours back, she didn't have to pin him down and he didn't have to feel obligated. They were just there, on the same cloud like mattress, neither one of them would turn to face the other;

The two dozed off after several minutes, it not what they were used to, but in all shyness aside, it was the most comfortable they felt in a long time. The sun rose to a new day as Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery were already up, eating their breakfast at the dining area.

"Sweets in the morning? How child like." Loki teased, their relationship grew more and more each day. Reverting back to their past and glorious relationship they had, but of course their amount of useless banter grew less and leaning more to teasing; old habits die hard.

"It's none of your business." Daisha retorted, eating a spoonful of crepe and berries. She wore a flowy white strapped crop top, faux leather high waist pants, a bright and dashing peach blazer and a daring blue pump accompanied with a beautiful white tote bag and her ocean like color brown hair.

"Oh, but it is. I am your caring husband, after all." He remarked, they didn't pay any attention at the attendee who stood just by the corner. Loki wore a grey dress shirt, under a black blazer and pants; topping it off with a floral print scarf and a blue handle on his cane to compliment the bright blazer and pumps Daisha wore.

Daisha scoffed, as she stood up; making her way to the big window just on their right. "Annoying." She said mockingly, looking over the streets of Paris.

Loki rolled his eyes, standing up; getting his cane. "What are you waiting for, you daydreaming goof?Let us take our leave." Holding out his left hand for her to take.

"Shut up." The goddess stuck out her tongue in a playful manner, placing her hand on to his.

The two made their way to the lobby, exiting at the beautiful big door to be greeted by Paris sunshine. The breeze heavily whispered through their ears, various vehicles roaming the streets as the buildings provided a sufficient shade for everyone. The stylish couple crossed the street, timing the vehicles up ahead as they entered the corner of Rue Pierre Charon. It was a beautiful sight to see, Daisha looked up at the buildings in awe, she was used to magnificent architecture back in Asgard and as well as the other realms, but she never saw anything like the ones in France.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch a fly." Loki suggested, his normal tone of arrogance rang.

"Ha. Ha. Humorous in the morning aren't we?" Daisha replied to the god.

"Do you prefer if I had a sour disposition right now?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I prefer if you fixed your hair right now." Daisha kept her giggling aside. Abruptly messing Loki's prized hair before crossing the street, laughing in the process.

Loki grumbled, his brows furrowed as he felt his disheveled hair with his hands hovering above his onyx locks. "That woman." He muttered, fixing his hair before he crossed the street to join the mischievous goddess.

"HAVE YOU LOST RESPECT, YOU DEVIOUS WOMAN." Loki said through gritted teeth as they continued to walk.

"What respect?" She giggled, throwing her head back to emphasize her glee.

"I-" Loki failed to construct a sentence, enchanted by the goddess beside him; "Mischievous woman." He scowled, hoping not to lose face.

"Call me, the Goddess of Mischief, then." Daisha grinned.

"Barely." Loki chuckled, earning him a hard rather playful punch on his arm, courtesy of Daisha.

Several minutes passed, the two found themselves walking along the Champs Élysées. Beautiful green plants on the sidewalk, blue skies that enveloped the whole area and the cool breeze keeping them from sweating.

"I think my heart's been taken by this wondrous place." Daisha said in awe, opening her arms wide as she twirled around ahead of the god of mischief.

"Is that the only thing that took your heart?" Loki mumbled, looking at Daisha who was enjoying herself.

"I'm sorry?" The brunette goddess of weaponry asked, failing to listen to what Loki said.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Do you think we should buy something for everyone?" Daisha asked, looking at Loki who casually leaned on his cane.

"Do I really have to answer that?" The raven haired god answered dryly.

Daisha trotted towards Loki as she grabbed his arm and neared the chain stalls beside. Happily going in on each tent to find different trinkets and souvenirs.

"Cousin Thor would mostly enjoy this!" Daisha held a shirt, it had a beaker and inside was the french flag as its design.

Loki kept his distance outside the stall, looking uninterested; painfully waiting for it to be over.

"And this! For Dr. Banner!" She giggled, holding out a pillow that had a shape of a baguette.

While Daisha kept herself busy, something caught Loki's eye, a little gleam that shone by the reflection of sunlight. He approached the stall, taking no notice to the people walking by; he even pushed a couple of lovers away to get to the shining object.

It was a beautiful vintage rose necklace, surrounded by big pieces of leaves that acted like spikes. It reminded him of a certain time of their lives where Daisha had to go into a long mission away from Asgard. His thumb traced the soft outlines of the necklace, his memories flowed as he continued to remember that time.

Loki just braided her hair, it was the last time he'd tamper with it before her leave. Beautiful white, pristine flowers bejeweled her mane; Loki looked at his work when one of the delicate ornaments fell on his lap.

He was about to put it back when Daisha placed her hand on to his occupied one.

"Don't. This is something for you to remember me by." The brunette smiled at him.

Loki didn't say anything, he only smiled back; looking at the flower. It was one of many alike, but that flower that was in his hold was the flower that stands out from a million.

Loki snapped back into reality as the buzzing of cars woke him, the god kept that flower safe in his book back in Asgard, he blinked. He grabbed his wallet and picked off a Franc and gave it to the vendor, he hurriedly placed it in the pocket of his blazer when suddenly a hand crept on his shoulder. The god shot his head to turn around to find a worried looking Daisha.

"You could've told me where you were." She pouted, making Loki gulp at her flushed cheeks.

"I didn't feel the need to tell you."

"Did you get anything?" Daisha asked, brushing off Loki's reply.

"No. Nothing." The raven haired god of mischief said in replication, he had a stoic expression on.

Their day was just about to start, Daisha dragged Loki all the way to the Arc de Triomphe as she forced him to take pictures with her phone. The god and goddess also roamed the other side, where a mime was miming for money; Daisha couldn't help, but join in as well, Loki stayed as an audience, he'd smile from time to time, but mostly he'll roll his eyes in an uninterested manner. Going from avenue to avenue, the couple stopped in a bakery to buy baguettes, croissants, pies and even found the macarons were on sale.

Their day didn't stop there, Daisha approached a balloon vendor, she wanted the Eiffel Tower shaped one so badly; she was about to pay for it when Loki brought out his wallet and obliged to carry the bill.

"Today.. Today was absolutely delectably enchanting." Daisha exclaimed with great satisfaction, her balloon tied on her wrists as they walked on the cobble stoned sidewalk.

"Don't you mean tiring?" Loki replied, giving a disagreeable look.

"I am most excited to tell our adventures to our colleagues!" She added, "A photobooth! Look!" Grabbing Loki's wrist once more, they approached the photobooth just beside the sidewalk, as the two entered and Daisha giddily dropped a few coins. The booth was tight, with your typical white background; it squeezed them in. Of course, Daisha had to shove Loki in before anything else.

"Smile!" Daisha commanded as the camera flash went off, He had a bitter expression on as Loki covered Daisha's face with his hand as the second flash went. He chuckled at Daisha's furious reaction; unbeknownst to them that the last couple shots already ended.

"I swear, I think YOU'RE the one whose very childish." Daisha mumbled, coming out of the booth.

"The way I see it, I saved great trouble for the device." Loki smugly said in replication, fixing his blazer.

Daisha shot a glare at Loki, while she snatched the printed strip of paper. Her eyes wandered at their shots, she giggled as she saw the ones where she yelled at him; the goddess' eyes traveled upwards to find the first picture absolutely heart warming. It was the first shot where Daisha had a bright smile on, Loki was captured looking at the goddess. Daisha heaved a flattered sigh as she ripped that piece off.

"I just want this one, you can keep the rest." She smiled waving the reverse side of the picture.

"Wha- What am I supposed to do with these?!" Loki asked, holding the pictures.

"I don't know. Keep it, burn it for all I care." Daisha replied with a nonchalant tone, she was already walking ahead.

Loki gave an exasperated sigh as he tucked the picture in his pocket, before following the brunette back to the hotel.

The two arrived with bags in hand, Daisha still had on her Eiffel Tower balloon tied to her wrist. Loki swiped his entry card, opening the door to find the Avengers lounging around in the other room, visible from the foyer.

"Cousin Thor?" Daisha asked, warily walking to the living area.

"Daisha my cousin!" Thor happily announced, giving the brunette a massive embrace.

"Ah Thor, you're here I see... With your bumbling band of baboons." Loki smiled in a sardonic manner, placing their bags on the table.

"Good to see you too." Clint smirked, he was sitting on the chair, along with Natasha and Steve.

"W-wait-how did you..." Daisha wondered how the lot got in.

"We accessed through the balcony." Natasha replied, busy with the laptop on top of the coffee table.

"And Tony got a suite above yours." Bruce said, sitting on the counter in the kitchenette along with Tony.

"Had fun today? Lovers in Paris?" The billionaire asked, casually eating a piece of grape from the fruit bowl on the granite counter.

Loki groaned, as he got himself a bottle of water from the fridge. "And? What's your purpose here?" He said.

"Banner and Stark constructed the device, you should be thankful they made it in time." Thor replied, standing just beside Daisha.

"Here's the deal. This little ball can suck up the energy within the walls of that Nefartiti dude. It'll start as soon as you press the little red button here." Tony explained, holding out the small mechanical sphere that can easily be concealed with closing your hand into a fist.

"And if the size wasn't enough, when you press the button, the device automatically turns invisible." Bruce charted, "For the gun.. We'll be working on merging its compatibility with over 10 weapons from M17."

"I see- oh god, I almost forgot!" Daisha exclaimed, rushing to the bags to get the souvenirs she brought.

"Cousin here you go.." Handing the shirt to Thor, "Dr. Banner, I hope this is to your liking.. Oh and this is for you Mr. Stark." Daisha said handing the baguette pillow to Bruce and a paper weight Eiffel Tower to Tony.

"You hear that people? 'Mr. Stark', You guys should address me as HONORABLE Mr. Stark." Tony announced, holding the souvenir grandly.

"W-wow. I mean, thank you. Mostly, people would give me anger management books and different useless pills, so.. Thanks." Bruce said in a shy smile, immediately hugging the pillow.

Daisha smiled back, continuing to give the souvenirs, for Steve it was a snow globe, for Clint funny shaped shades and for Natasha, an 'i love France' tank top.

"I am most thankful, dear Cousin." Thor grinned, as he sat on the armchair.

Loki scoffed, taking his bottle of water and excused himself to the bedroom. Leaving Daisha alone with the others, the guys and even Natasha held a snicker as they knowingly glanced at each other.

"Excuse us.." Clint smirked, as he and the other men followed the unknowing god to his room.

"What was that about?" Daisha asked, curious at their actions.

"Oh nothing .." Natasha snickered.

Meanwhile, Loki was about to continue his reading in his elegant and majestic bedroom when the door suddenly opened; the 5 heroes barged in as they looked at Loki. He wasn't fazed by the abrupt entrance the men did as he lounged on the bed.

The 5 men stood silently eyeing Loki who merely cocked an eyebrow in response. Silence floated between the lot, as Thor started the conversation. "Brother..."

"I AM MOST PROUD OF YOU!" Thor's voice echoed, giving the confused god a bear hug.

"Of what exactly?" Loki struggled to get out of the embrace.

"You have become a man! We shall rejoice!" Thor added, looking at his brother with great satisfaction.

"A man?" Loki muttered under his breath, thinking hard and even biting his lips to understand what Thor was saying.

Suddenly his eyes widened with pure and utter terror as Clint brought out a recorder and played his voice over and over.

"Oh no sweetheart, I was only planning the best and most wonderful way to PLEASURE you." The recording device looped, the god of mischief paled and gulped nervously. Steve and Clint contained their laughter, while Bruce and Tony shook their head in unison; a visible grin can be seen under their noses. Thor on the other hand was both confused and happy at the same time.

"G-GET OUT!" Loki shouted, pushing Thor to the door.

"Really Loki? That's what you got?" Clint mocked, his expression gave out a knowing look; enjoying the moment of ridiculing the god.

"That was a little TOO forward, don't you think? I mean, the little miss was just messing with you." Cap nodded.

"Hey, there's no shame in trying... But I'm not surprised.. I'm more of a god than you are; if you know what I mean, which I do think you know what I mean, since you were planning the best and most wonderful way to pleasure the chick." Stark and the others started laughing, Bruce couldn't even add his own reaction as his insides started to hurt from laughing.

"WELL, I'M GLAD YOU FIND IT TO YOUR AMUSEMENT." Loki retorted sarcastically, it was the last thing he wanted right now.

"Oh it is, it is." Clint soughed, in between breaths.

"Oh man.." Bruce caught his breath, "In all seriousness though.. You need help."

"Help? I do not need HELP from any of you, you have misinterpreted the situation." Loki reasoned, frowning at the childish men in front of him.

"Brother, do not be ashamed. We are here to aid you." Thor said reassuringly, but the raven haired god simply scowled and putting his hand on his temples, the group in his room gave him an unwanted migraine.

"I was merely talking my way out off a dangerous situation." Loki said with a forcibly calm voice.

"So.. How far did yo-"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO THE WOMAN!" The frustrated god cut off Tony. "I WILL NOT TOUCH HER IN THAT WAY UNTIL SHE TELLS ME TO."

The room fell silent as the men looked at the flaring god of mischief cool down a bit.

"That.. That actually hit me in the bull's eye." Clint commented, impressed at the once villainous (and maybe still) god.

"Yeah, but you still don't have game." Tony added, and once again the men burst out in hysterical laughter, along with Thor this time.

"Oh for the love of- I swear, I WILL be the reason for your horrified yelp in the future." Loki said through gritted teeth.

"What? Is that the Asgardian way of saying wanton scream?" Bruce charted, as the continued laughter didn't stop; their voices echoed around the room.


	18. SHIELD Arc 6

**an: HELLLLLOOO! Finally! this is doooone! Ahahahahaha this is one of my favorites, so I hope you like it as much as I do! Tell me what you think by putting a review, if you have questions about the details or future chapters, I would gladly answer them! Twitter and Tumblr profiles in my ... Profile xD I will try to do a late Christmas special for you guys. It's something I want to do :) oh, edits and manips posted in my Tumblr account, what's not posted are the fashion sets for the story! i made visuals for their attire, just in case youre having a hard time visualizing the garments :3 it's in my twitter :) **

**fave, follow and review if you want to. **

**I am truly thankful to you guys! I am most honored :)**

**Marvel characters aint mine, just Daisha. **

* * *

The aggravated god of mischief occupied the master's bathroom, fixing his check silk bow tie; readying himself for the auction that is to come that night. He wore the usual black blazer and slacks, a white dress shirt and a black opal handle cane to match. Loki kept the valuable necklace, just in his pocket; he wants to find the right time to give the ornament to her. He could still hear the owners of the irksome and loud voices in the other room, refusing to leave, no matter how much he tried.

Loki looked in the mirror one last time, patting his left pocket to make sure the necklace is safe and his right inner pocket to feel the dagger in place. He opened the door to find the Avengers laughing away, Natasha and Daisha kept outside, managing their so called 'girl time.'

"Oh look at Mr. Smooth, looking all dapper and ready to play house with his wifey." Tony commented, lounging on the bed; Bruce and Clint were there as well, while Thor and Steve opted for the bench, just on the foot of the mattress.

"Shouldn't YOU be doing whatever it is you're supposed to do?" Loki retorted.

"We're waiting for the amos to absorb the gas in my magnificent suite above yours. It'll be ready as fast as you can say 'insolent woman'." The billionaire snapped his fingers, earning a few snickers from the others.

"Brother, the feeling of great pride swarms my heart; for I am proud that you're helping us in this operation." Thor stood up, placing his hands on Loki's shoulder with a grin on his face.

"Well, I didn't have a choice, did I?"  
The suit wearing god spouted, swatting off Thor's hands with his cane.

"No. You did have a choice. You just opted not to take it." Bruce pointed out, a hint of slyness can be seen in his smirk.

"And what choice was that, Dr. Banner?" Loki replied, batting his eyelashes.

"You are a guy who doesn't give a damn if you're imprisoned or not. You can break out of your probation, risking any kind of freedom that awaits you after your punishment, but you stayed instead." The curly haired nuclear physicist replied with confidence in his voice.

".. Your point?" Loki snarled.

"My point is, YOU stayed because you can't say no to her. You don't want to break Daisha's trust." Bruce said in replication.

Loki fell silent, diverting his eyes away from the physicist and on to the floor. He was guilty.

"And you want to earn some brownie points, just to add to his charter. Y'know.. Look cool here, touch her there." Clint nudged, making the men laugh once more.

"I am surrounded by idiots." Loki groaned, rolling his eyes; obliging himself to open the door, his eyes directly went to Daisha who was just coming out of the foyer restroom. Their eyes met, a feeling of time pausing itself waiting for the two to acknowledge each other.

Daisha wore a long black silk crepe sleeveless gown, a plunging v neckline glitters and crystal encrusted embroidery to outline the shape; it had a high slit just on the center, seductively showing her long legs as she walks. She carried an embellished clasp black clutch to match her gown, wearing strappy black heels and her hair effortlessly rolled into a loose bun. Loki could only imagine the deadly weapons she hid under her dress, as his eyes wandered her figure.

"Enjoying the view?" Steve raised an eyebrow, as the others snickered; helping themselves to go out of the room as well.

"Best wishes LoLo." Bruce sang, snickering in the process.

Loki glared at the bunch with menacing eyes, ignoring the odd look that Daisha and Natasha gave, the Russian spy was leaning on the bathroom's door frame; helping Daisha with her dress not too long ago.

"Boys." Daisha rolled her eyes, approaching the raven haired god.

"One is a god with a mind set of a five year old, a man with anger management issues, the other an arrogant diva, another a fossil and an immature little prick; and they're the so-called heroes that mindless humans adore." Loki mumbled in annoyance, not minding the close proximity they were in.

"Aren't you one of them now?" Daisha asked, fixing the crooked bow tie.

"Hmpf, I only joined because of.." The god of mischief caught his tongue, almost horrified of what he was about to say in front of the brunette.

"Because of what?" Daisha asked.

"Nothing." Loki gulped, carefully brushing off her hands as he walked to the door. The Avengers' eyes knowingly followed his steps, making him glance at them with a scowl.

"Got all you need?" Natasha asked, looking at the well dressed goddess. "Here's a pocket pin for Loki, it's a communicator linked to my laptop. You already got yours, right?"

"Well it's ON my dress." Daisha smiled, touching the embroidered crystals.

"Okay, you couple of saps. Listen up. Put this thing, somewhere hidden. You only need one to obscure Luchi's energy." Tony held out the ball, before giving it to Daisha.

"What would happen if there were two of this?" Daisha asked, her finger tips firmly supporting the ball as she opened her bejeweled clutch and kept it there for safe keeping.

"If you're lucky enough, you can be Banner's sister." Tony said in replication, patting Bruce's back. The nuclear physicist shrugged in response.

"I see.." The goddess replied.

Loki helped himself out, standing outside the hall, waiting for Daisha. Aside from waiting, he despised the grins the men were giving; it was getting on his nerves.

"Your mood is not much of a bewilderment to me, but may I ask why are you in a foul disposition?" Thor asked, he was just by the door.

"Well you would know, wouldn't you?" Loki hissed, shoving his unoccupied hand in his pocket.

"Is it because of our colleagues?"

"Don't you mean YOUR colleagues?"

"Brother.. It is not a bad thing to belong, and it's also not unfavorable if your reasons to join this is because of love. Enjoy such moments." The god of thunder said, he watched as Loki's hard expression wore off; a tinge of happiness in Thor's heart grew, glad that he was able to aid his brother.

"Sulking are we?" Daisha's voice rang from the inside, as she stepped out of the room to join Loki. Shoving the pin on to his chest, which the god caught.

"I AM NOT." Loki hissed.

"We'll be taking our leave, Cousin Thor." Daisha nodded at the blond, ignoring the retort Loki gave to her.

"Come on!" The raven haired god placed his hand around her waist with a bit of force due to annoyance.

"Ow! Be gentle will you?! I am a woman!" Daisha replied with the same force as she slithered her hand around his as well. The two walked, while holding their usual banter.

"I'LL BE GENTLE IF YOU START ACTING LIKE ONE!" Loki replied irritably, pressing the elevator button with his cane.

"INSUFFERABLE! JUST INSUFFERABLE!" Daisha barked, the two continued to bicker as the elevator closed.

Their war of words ceased, as they arrived at the basement; they didn't need to show their invitation, the guards recognizes each and every one of the guests that comes in and out. The two entered the club once more to be surprised on how much the facade changed over time, it was a beautiful bright room, the bar's neon lights were replaced with simple white lights, the disco ball and dj booth hidden and the dance floor was fully carpeted filled with rows of chairs and noblemen. The stage was bright, a few curtains here and there, it was truly a feast for the upper class' eyes.

"A complete 180, don't you think?" The goddess muttered, her eyes still wandering the vibrant and spacious room.

Loki and Daisha proceeded to go down, as they spotted the Italian host surrounded by a crowd.

"Ahhh yes yes, THAT will be on the list soon." Luchino gallantly replied with a hearty laugh, entertaining the snotty guests. In the corner of his eye, he saw the couple, their aura was far from the others. It was on a different level.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery! A pleasure to see you!" Nefaria greeted with open arms, walking past the crowd to approach the two.

"I must say, you work fast Mr. Montgomery. I've seen the blimp and billboards here in grand Paris, my colleagues from Germany and Spain also caught the wonderful advertisement! Thank you!" Luchino clad in an army green suit, shook Loki's hand in a snappy motion.

"That's why I'm in the business." Loki gave a plastic grin, the illusions he discharged earlier smoothly fell on time. Casting the fantasy when they were roaming the streets of Paris not too long ago.

"Ciao Bella!" Nefaria greeted, kissing Daisha's hand as a usual introductory courtesy.

"Are you satisfied with my dear husband's work?" The goddess gently pulled away her hand and wrapping it around Loki's arm.

"Of course! Of course! So much so that I will give you complete freedom in choosing your commission." Luchino Nefaria charted with a wide grin on his face.

The room darkened as a bright light centered on the stage, the auction was about to start.

"Ah, excuse me for a moment. I must attend to some affairs." Nefaria said with great haste, quickening his steps to enter the other hall.

Loki and Daisha helped themselves to sit on the side as a masked man walked up the stage, the light shone on him.

"Good evening ladies and gents, I am your host for tonight's auction. Ah, familiar faces and new ones are in my line of sight this evening. For you who's unfamiliar with the program of this auction, we'll be displaying a wide range of valuables fresh from the 9 realms. Be it as a hobby or an object for control, whoever bids the highest shall take home the merchandise." The host said, wearing a three piece suit and white gloves, he stood behind a pedestal.

"Now.. Let's begin.." The masked man's voice turned husky, as the curtains behind him opened, there was a huge roar coming from the large cage with a black cover behind him. The audience sat up in excitement, as the host neared the cage. "This creature is captured from the beautiful, freezing cold... Jotunheim." The man unveiled the metal prison, the crowd went wild as they saw a titan like dog, it was a frost hound.

Daisha and Loki's eyes widened, it narrowed to the wild whimpering creature on stage, the goddess' hand quickly placed on the god's as they looked at each other. Surprised as to how they attained the wild beast.

"This creature is a marvelous addition to your private zoo, collection or simply a guard dog!" The host chuckled, as well as the others. Daisha bit her lips in anger, the ignorance and cruelty placed on the animal was urging her to slit their throats and free the beast. A certain warm liquid trickled down to her chin, unaware of her own blood, deaf by the sound of numbers raising and raising to bid on the animal. Her hand gripped on to Loki, the god felt the goddess' suppressed rage; exhaling deeply. He smudged off the blood from her chin, his eyes focused on hers.

"SOLD! To number 0928! Your frost hound will be delivered to your estate next week!" The host shouted, as the cage was rolled out of the stage by the employees, as another one rolled in.

"This marvelous vase is from Muspelheim! It'll look good with your new egyptian carpet! This antique is one of a kind!" He started again.

"Loki.. That vase.. Back when Father and I went on a journey.. We passed by Muspelheim.. I myself saw the king .. Surtur.. He himself made that vase.." Daisha said in whisper, her voice slow yet anxious.

"Are you su-"

"Of course I'm sure! If you turn the vase, you can see a signature written in coal." The brunette didn't let Loki finish, carefully eyeing the object as its slowly turned by a turn table.

"That's.." Loki's eyes widened.

"Correct, that is my signature.. I was a kid back then, King Surtur was very kind to us.. He let me place my name on that vase." Daisha sighed, her breath had a hurtful tone to it. She was shocked how absurd this auction was. Capturing an innocent creature, as well as getting a valuable piece of memory. They were not sure of the realness it holds, but authentic or not; it's not supposed to be sullied with such dirty business.

"Scusi, excuse me, pardon me.." Nefaria's thick accent whispered through the row of chairs, "Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery.. It's ready."

Loki took Daisha's hand as he guided her out of the auctioning area, and into the bright hall. Luchino led them to the last door on the right, just beside the main office. The room was filled with books, the wooden panels harmonized with the maroon carpet. Three covered boxes were placed a little bit farther away. The Italian man smirked as he neared the first box on the left.

"This is a special offer for you, I don't usually give this kind of treatment to my other customers, but for you it's an exception." Luchino chuckled.

"We are most honored, right sweetheart?" Loki nudged Daisha who was blankly spacing out.

"O-oh yes." Daisha reluctantly replied.

"Are you nervous, Bella?" Nefaria asked, his white pearly teeth flashed across the two.

"Just a little excited, is all." The goddess nervously giggled, tightening her hold on Loki's hand.

"Don't be." The Italian host laughed whilst taking hold of the black covering and swiftly pulled the sheet to reveal a baby dragon.

"This beautiful and majestic dragon is from the golden kingdom of Asgard!" Luchino charted, grandly displaying the creature with chained limbs.

The dragon looked at Loki and Daisha with fire in its eyes, taking a long stare before gradually calming down. Sensing their real nationality.

"H-how extraordinary!" Daisha exclaimed, trying her best to act fascinated with the display.

"Oh it is, Bella. I'm sure the others would bring you more amazement." Nefaria said in a confident tune, playing with his mustache before revealing the second one.

It was a beautiful figure of a female elf, surrounded by flowers around her feet. The enticing shining statue caught their eyes, it was as tall as Thor and it was glistening under the light.

"This statue is a depiction of a light elf from Alfheim! This stone can only be found in their lands." Nefaria charted, looking up at the tall figure.

"Breathtaking. That would be a great ornament in our villa." Loki chuckled, continuing to act on behalf of Daisha.

"It is, it is. But I must warn you, the last object may capture your hearts and your minds. Be careful as you look into it. This is rare and valuable more than the others in my stocks. This is a special stone, straight from Asgard." Luchino described the last hidden object with ware and a mixture of nervousness and excitement. His hands trembled as it reached out to clutch the black fabric, The god and goddess waited in anticipation; intrigued and reluctant at the same time.

"I give you..." His thick accent echoed, as it rose up and voiced, "The Tesseract!"

The two were stunned in silence, especially Loki. He eyed the glowing blue cube as its aura shone upon them. It was impossible, completely unattainable from Asgard's vaults. So many thoughts ran through the raven haired god's mind, looking at the box with pursed lips; his body froze for a second as he tried to mouth something.

"It's.. A box." Daisha pointed out, Loki turned his head slightly to look at the goddess with curious eyes. Surprised at the sudden character change the goddess went, Loki sighed in his head; realizing that Daisha was being calm for the both of them.

"Ah, not just a box Mrs. Montgomery." Luchino waved his index finger, smiling, "This is an infinity stone, it's highly dangerous when fallen into ignorant hands. But I only give the best to you for your outstanding work."

Loki's heart was unsteady, it was a great opportunity to take hold of it. It had the familiar feel to it.

"So, what will you have?" The Italian man asked in a sing song tone.

"We-" Loki stopped himself, he felt a disdain emotion in his chest. He looked at the cosmic cube once more, carefully eyeing the shining box. He caught a glimpse of a yellow light for a second that straightened his answer. "We'll take the marvelous statue."

Daisha smiled, she didn't doubt him for a second. Loki looked at the beaming goddess, his hand placed on hers.

"Really? I'm quite surprised! I thought you'd pick the third one, you were looking at it with thirst." Nefaria chuckled, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. We're sure." Loki replied with certainty.

"Very well, I'll have room service deliver this magnificent statue in your room." Luchino nodded.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" He added, holding out his hand to shake, which Loki gladly obliged.

Nefaria led the couple back to the auctioning area, only to find another piece of valuable object being sold to an elderly lady, drowned in jewels. Daisha had the unnerving feeling once again, looking at the Chimera being rolled off stage. Loki tightened his hold on to her, consoling her that the cruel business would cease to exist soon.

"Please, stay as long as you like, my friends. Unfortunately, I have matters at hand that are unsettled. Excuse me." Luchino bid farewell, disappearing through the curtains once more.

Once the robust man was out of sight, Daisha casually walked sideward to a huge potted plant; slowly reaching her clutch with great caution, as she took hold of the mechanical sphere and pressing the button on top. With a sleight of hand, the ball unnoticeably rolled in the pot.

"Are you done yet?" He groaned with a whispering voice.

Daisha stuck her tongue out, wrapping her hand around his as a gesture for them to leave the club. The two strode with confidence as they entered the lift.

The deafening silence they held was easily broken by the god, feeling Daisha's curious aura.

"It wasn't the real Tesseract.." He stated.

"What makes you say that?" Daisha asked the raven haired god, as she eyed him in the corner of her peepers. She tinkered with her jeweled encrusted dress, and snatched the pin from Loki's blazer and threw it in her clutch.

"It didn't emit a pure hue of blue, I know, I've held it before." Loki reasoned with a slight rise in his voice. "It's not as ... Majestic"

"I can tell it was different, but the energy force inside it was almost as strong as the authentic Tesseract." Loki added, Daisha tensed up a bit; as she heard the last one.

"Will your mind blacken if you knew about its authenticity?" Daisha exclaimed, her pained expression gave away the answer she wanted to hear.

Loki was silent at first, gathering his thoughts as he searched for an answer in his surprisingly panicked mind. His eyes failing to look at the woman beside him, as her own pair seared through his skin; waiting for his replication.

Daisha's anticipation was about to end, as Loki opened his mouth to say something when the elevator bell rang, notifying them that they've arrived in their floor.

Loki didn't resume his attempted answer, he proceeded to their room instead. Greeted by a towering statue in the foyer, surprisingly the Avengers was still there.

"Brother, Cousin. You're back." Thor declared, seeing Daisha entering the room after Loki.

"Cousin Thor.. Did room servic-"

Thor chuckled through the thick atmosphere the others and Loki gave. "We have managed to fool the man, we hid in the bath."

"You what?!" Daisha exclaimed, wondering how they stuffed themselves inside.

"It's quite hu-"

"Thor, I think we need to get the matters at hand first." Natasha called out from the living area.

"Oh yes, my apologies." The god of thunder's voice lowered, gesturing the two to join the others.

"We examined the lady rock, it's pretty legit." Tony started, showing a hologram of the statue with his gadget.

"It's no question that he used his powers to travel between worlds, but didn't Asgard have a gate keeper or something?" Bruce added, threading his fingers through his curly hair.

"It's possible that he is above Heimdall's line of sight- but that is unlikely.." Daisha muttered, placing her hand on her chin.

"You heard the auction, am I correct?" The goddess added.

"Yes, until the part where you were in the lift.. What happened?" Steve asked in an interrogative voice.

"Elevator signal sucks." Daisha reasoned, looking at Steve.

"Let's cut the shit; was the Tesseract there or not?" Clint stood up, fiercely glaring at Loki.

"Yes it was , bu-"

"Real or not, it's questionable! For all we know, we're being fooled by Loki!" Cap accusingly pointed at the quiet god.

"Hold on a minute! If it weren't for him then your precious mission would be a bust! He was the one who made a deal with Nefaria and got you that STUPID statue!" Daisha defiantly walked up to the tall blond man, fuming in anger.

"Who knows, maybe Loki is working for that man." Clint added in a husky tone, Natasha, Tony and Mark opted to stay out of it; pitching more would enlarge the flame with gasoline.

"YOU'RE ALL OBLIVIOUS TO HIS CHANGE." Daisha barked, her eyes piercingly stretched out to the archer.

"Why are you being so defensive? I'm not saying it's true, but maybe YOU'RE an accomplice!" Hawkeye rambled.

"Me? An accomplice? Don't make me laugh." The goddess scoffed, approaching Clint. "If I was working for the enemy, Agent Barton, I would've sliced your bodies into minced meat in a heart beat." Daisha firmly poked Clint's chest, her glare never leaving his.

"If that's not a si-" Steve Rogers stopped, as the spacious room resonated chuckles from the raven haired god in the corner.

"I would've taken the Tesseract if it was presented in front of me, unfortunately, I only desire the real thing." Loki laughed in a devious manner, "How foolish of you to accuse a little girl, when you need to be worried of the man who can emit such powerful energy."

"So what you're saying is that we should be afraid of that guy?" Steve raised a brow, his voice came into normality.

"Is your brain wired correctly? Was I saying it too fast for you?" Loki groaned with a snappy voice, easing the tension in the room.

"The so-called Tesseract had amazing power, I'm quite certain it was his, but it's not as strong as the real thing." The god of mischief yawned, crossing his arms.

"Stark, Banner, can you do a full scale analysis on the Tesseract and estimate the possible energy the fake one holds?" Steve asked.

"It's like asking candy from a sweets shop." Tony remarked, exiting the suite, followed by Bruce to work on the assignment.

"I'll contact Heimdall to make sure the Tesseract is safe." Thor stated, walking out of the balcony.

The awkward silence lingered between the audience who are left in the room.

"The next time you accuse, you better find a goddamn proof to back it up." Daisha hissed through gritted teeth, stomping her way back to the bedroom.

"Hey man, we-"

"Do you think I care?" Loki laughed, interrupting Agent Barton who was about to explain himself. "I'm here to finish this petty spy game of yours and nothing more." The god took his leave, following Daisha to their room. He wasted no time, uninterested in the archer's reply. He knows the truth and that's all that matters.

"I'm surprised you're not rolling in hunger. I expected you to beg for food, in this hour." Loki smirked at the goddess, she was lying down on her stomach, looking fazed.

"The anger that surges through me took the feeling away." The goddess groaned, she was still wearing her gown, Loki on the other hand, stripped off his bow tie and blazer; casually lounging on the bed beside the brunette.

"So..." Daisha charted, "Tell me.."

"Ah, I would definitely grab the marvelous cube and continue my wrath. Making you all kneel before the rightful king." The god of mischief stated with a strong voice.

"Ha. Ha. Your sarcasm suits you." Daisha replied in a monotonous tone, turning her head to face the god.

"Why thank you." Loki dryly replied, rolling his eyes in the process.

"I need a serious answer. You wouldn't... Would you?" Daisha's voice crumbled.

"I don't know." Loki shrugged in response, ignoring the pleading look Daisha gave. The goddess pouted, making herself face the other way. She knew it wasn't an easy question to answer, but her heart fell into pieces; not knowing of what truly remains in Loki's conscience.


	19. SHIELD ARC 71

**an: HELLO! Oh my tweedly gosh, thank you so much! I'm truly honored with your kind words! I shall do my best to bring you guys joy! **

**if you follow me on twitter or tumblr, you'll know that SHIELD Arc 7 is a two-part chapter. You'll know why when you read this one, also, you'll see the FC for Nefaria in my poster edits( again, i posted them on my twitter and tumblr ) sorry for the late update, I've been busy with the New Year and all. I hope everybody had a blast with their holidays :) **

**feel free to asks questions, okay? **

**Marvel characters aint mine, just Daisha. **

* * *

Birds flirtatiously chirping just by their tall window, honking and engine running harmonized down below. It was a delightful morning in Grand Paris.

Rustling of bodies under the covers whispered through the natural symphony playing outside. A warm radiance neared the cold god of mischief, which made him flutter his eyes open. A sense of tranquility greeted him, Loki found Daisha right beside him, fast asleep in her gown. Her wavy chocolate locks disheveled and yet she still looked fresh. The rhythm of her breathing synced with his, as Loki released a satisfied sigh. It was like a beautiful mirage of his own illusion, placed right beside him; Her breath lightly caressing his skin, but it was not too long as his glazed eyes opened widely in realization.

Loki remembered everything that occurred last night perfectly, the temptation that almost swallowed him up, the claims he was accused of, the answer he gave to Daisha's question; it was all intact in his mind.

Heaving a restricted breath, Loki sat up; he was in his sleeping wear, he changed clothes when Daisha decided to sleep ahead. Threading his slightly messy hair with his fingers, his movements were stiff and wary. His eyes slowly drifted back to the sleeping figure on his left, his heart clenched as the feeling of guilt enveloped him. He answered her with another lie that's encrypted in his imaginary book of false truths he's given to, a book where he found his usual act to be something not to be proud of.

Loki stood up, heading towards the master's bathroom to prepare for the day. He changed into the most casual clothing he could find in the bag that was packed for him. The god wore a brown v neck sweater, sleeves rolled up just on his elbows with black jeans; he opened the door to find Daisha, sitting upright on the bed, her eyes darted towards him with a firm yet gentle stare.

"Are you still not going to tell me?" Daisha's voice was low and in whisper, her hand stroking her neck as she continued to hold down her gaze.

"Not even the slightest." Loki said in replication, escaping his breath. The raven haired god exited, leaving Daisha in their room.

Daisha painfully sighed, throwing herself back to a lying position when the back of her head collided on the hard wooden headboard, "FUCK!" She violently cursed, aiding the pained area with her hand.

Meanwhile, Loki walked out towards the kitchenette to find the Avengers huddled in the room once again. An awkward silence hovered as the heroic team looked up to find Loki under the archway. The god of mischief never lost face as he continued to go to the kitchen area, opening the fridge to find the remaining pastries they bought from yesterday and quickly grabbed a croissant. He helped himself to sit on the bar stool by the kitchen counter, eating the delectable and cold bread with class, taking bites, humming from time to time.

"Loki, why can't yo-" Daisha followed, she ceased when she saw the avengers, wondering how the team managed to sleep, if they even left the room last night. She changed into a normal tank top and a pair of shorts.

"We have breached the underground area, the map is loading as we speak." Natasha broke the ice, typing various keys in her laptop as she, Steve, Tony and Bruce sat on the dining table.

"Brother, Cousin, may I request you to near us; As we commence our plan for tonight." Thor added, he was standing behind the couch, joining the others in the dining area.

Daisha gave a stern look, as she glanced at Loki and continued her way to have a seat beside Bruce, who's just on the side of Tony who's sitting at the end. Loki followed, taking his place beside Thor.

"Where's Legolas?" Tony remarked, tapping his fingers on the hard wood table.

"Clint!" Natasha called out, and without a second to waste, Agent Barton jumped on the balcony and entered the room. A heavy atmosphere lingered, as the archer made his way beside Daisha. The goddess dangerously hummed, eyeing her blond cousin and nodded. The two stood up in unison, changing seats as Daisha sat beside Loki and Thor beside Clint.

The archer furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the god of mischief, who smirked in response.

"Alright, let's get started. Stark, start us off." Steve Rogers charted before Clint could react.

"This Nefarious dude is really old school, his walls are thick as the great wall of China, especially the room on the east wing. Now, my hunch is that underneath of that room is where he keeps all the goodies." Tony declared, looking at everyone.

"Hunch? We can't move further in this operation with a hunch." Steve retorted.

"Hold your horses, grandpa. We detected a massive amount of power below." Tony continued, gesturing his hands to a halt.

"It's the same kind, we found in the statue." Bruce added, "We need to move tonight, we've extracted the energy it emitted and it turns out, it sucks away mortal strength."

"That's abs-"

"-surd, yes, I know. Daisha and Loki's been exposed to those types far too long, they're barely fazed. I say that the reason is they're not from around here. " Bruce cut off Natasha.

"Are you saying our foreign blood provides a protective barrier of some sort?" Daisha asked.

"To put it simply, yes. Last night, Banner and I converted the energy source we collected and it does about the same as yours." Tony answered, casually leaning on his chair as he threw his arms over his head.

"All we have to do is distribute it to a flexible medium." Bruce Banner muttered, placing his hands on his temples.

Everyone fell silent as they thought long and hard on how the operation will work. Something bothered Clint, as he snuck a few glances at Daisha. Of course, Daisha was not oblivious about the archer's actions, she simply ignored them as she concentrated on the matters that will occur later on the day.

"Psst." Clint said in whisper, trying to get the goddess' attention. To his dismay, she didn't budge. Agent Barton was about to call her name, when he found glaring eyes, right beside the brunette. It was Loki, he had a frown on his face, annoyed by the man who's trying to get the attention of the woman beside him.

Clint gulped, before he diverted his gaze elsewhere and awkwardly stopped what he was trying to do; which Loki enjoyed watching, by the way.

"I say, we leave this to Agent Romanoff and the Asgardian pair. They can sneak into Nefaria's lair and see what's up." Steve stood up, pacing himself back and forth. "Loki's got his illusions, Lady Daisha with her weapons and do I need to explain Agent Romanoff? Meanwhile, Thor, Agent Barton and I will be on stand by, just in case anything goes down. Banner and Stark will be up here, guiding us."

"Why are we missing all the fun?" Tony pouted, which turned the team's attention to him.

"Fine, join in when things get out of hand." The righteous blond nodded, as he stopped and took an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Great idea Cap! Save the best for last, no 'ffense Hulky, but you're second best next to me." Tony charted, tapping the nuclear physicist's arm which earned a couple of rolling pair of eyes from Bruce and Natasha.

"I have received a message from Asgard." Thor chartered, making the atmosphere lean on its way back to seriousness. "Father reassured me that the Tesseract is well and safe, although the enemy has slipped through Heimdall's sight. "

"Brother, we're placing this on your hands, I have ho-"

"Yes, yes. Make me a spawn of your petty heroics." Loki didn't let Thor finish, placing his elbow on to the table.

A moment of silence was heard once more, before Tony and Daisha abruptly stood up. The goddess made her way to the balcony, while the billionaire excused himself out of the room to continue on working in his suite.

"We have communication issues." The Hulk sighed with exhaustion in his voice.

"You think?" The Russian red-head cocked an eyebrow.

Bruce stood up, leisurely following his colleague upstairs, Thor did the same as he approached Daisha outside, leaving Loki, Clint, Steve and Natasha in the dining area.

The breeze swayed the trees, its temperature cold yet bearable. The goddess leaned on the edge, soaking in the Parisian sunlight before looking over her shoulder to find long blond locks and a strong build nearing her, "Thor." She greeted, following her cousin's figure until he stopped on her left.

"I take it, you and Agent Barton are not well?" Thor started the conversation, looking over the buildings below.

"Obviously." Daisha snorted with humor, "I can't blame the man, but at least have the balls to back his shit up."

"Language, dear cousin." Thor replied, "I too as well, understand your frustration, but we must keep our heads held high and focus on the lingering danger that is upon us." He solemnly advised, breathing deeply.

"I can be frustrated and bring victory to this battle at the same time, Cousin. Have you forgotten who you are conversing with?" The goddess of weaponry smirked, loose strands of her hair danced along the wind.

"Ah yes, the carnage you bring forth of many wars and wit has molded you into a fine warrior." The god said in replication, his remark made the beauty smile.

"But, you're still a woman nonetheless, I am not saying they are weak, they have shown great strength, for I have seen such power with my own eyes. " Thor added, "You deserve to be protected, Cousin."

"You're a wondrous man, Thor, and I am truly grateful for your care, but I cannot allow such distraction faze you or anyone for that matter." Daisha patted her cousin's muscular arm.

"You have not changed at all." The god of thunder chuckled.

Meanwhile, the heavy atmosphere in the dining area dispersed as Clint finally found his voice to converse with the god of mischief.

"Can you..."

"No." Loki immediately replied, barely stuttering.

"Listen here, I didn't even finish my-"

"I know what you're going to say, you want me to convince that woman to forgive your abrasive actions last night." The raven haired god did not allow Clint to retort, his voice monotonous and his face straight.

The archer casually nodded in agreement, making Loki scoff, "You made a smart move, Agent Barton; there is no need for you to apologize to that primitive woman." The god of mischief caught a glimpse of Daisha through the glass door.

"I KNOW, but it's something I want to do." Clint rolled his eyes, opening his hands as it imitated a chopping movement. "She is a sharp chick, but seemingly obtuse when it comes to you."

"In some cases." Loki haughtily smirked.

"I can't bear to hear this conversation anymore." Natasha exclaimed, slamming her laptop shut. "Clint, she's pissed at you; get over it. Loki, you obviously like Daisha, make a move before something unfortunate happens." Steve on the other hand, suppressed his laugh.

The two men were stunned to silence, both affected by Agent Romanoff's words. Loki recomposed himself, before replying, "I'll take those odds." There was no use denying it, everyone already heard him spew out his not-so-secret kiss when they were up in the air.

"You're too light-hearted." Natasha replied with a lecturing tone.

"Not at all." The god of mischief simply said in replication. Looking through his charters, Loki is the one who cares about the goddess the most, yet nonchalant. He of all people know what she's capable of, she has earned his respect in battle, thus placing his trust that she will survive.

Everyone's attention shifted to Thor's heavy footsteps as he walked back inside.

"I thought you're with the little miss?" Steve asked, looking behind Thor to look at the balcony, only to find nothing.

"She excused herself to join the intellectual pair in their chamber." Thor replied, taking his seat next to Loki.

"How, exactly?" Clint added, he never saw her exit the room.

"The balcony, of course." The blond god smiled, making Clint and Steve raise their eyebrows, while Natasha stayed stoic.

"What a reckless woman." Loki scowled.

It was nearly time to initiate their plan, Daisha, Tony and Bruce descended back to the empire suite, Loki stayed inside his bedroom. Daisha rummaged through her bag, just across from the lounging god.

"Here." Daisha said, throwing a couple of silver daggers on the bed.

"I don't ne-"

"Your skills are flawless, but believe it or not, I actually care for your well-being; so strap those on or else I will burn them on to your skin." The brunette snapped, a mixture of irritation and reluctance swam in her voice.

"Oh that's caring alright." Loki said sarcastically, getting the two blades and placing it in his empty scabbard. They were all clad in their respective attire, Daisha had her sleek black leather body suit, shoulder plates on each side, a protective cuff similar to Loki's, a few sheaths, holsters and of course, her brown utility belt where she keeps more of her customized weapons.

Loki stood up, making sure everything was in place, cupping his pockets, only to feel a familiar bulge on his side. The god slowly took it out to find the necklace he bought, he warily glanced up at Daisha, reluctant if he should give it to her.

"What?" Daisha asked, looking at the raven haired man who quickly clenched his fist.

"Close your eyes." Loki demanded, his tone was cold and blank.

"What for?" Daisha raised an eyebrow in response, crossing her arms as she turned to face the god of mischief.

"I- ... I'm going to give you something.." His voice softened a bit, tightening his grip on the rose necklace.

"Something? That's a surprise." She retorted, giving the god a half smirk in response.

"Just close your eyes." Loki said in an exasperated sigh, he was far too nervous to bark back.

"Hmmm... Fine.." Daisha hummed, doing what she was told to do.

Loki's hand trembled as he approached Daisha, he was about to put the necklace on when she asked, "What're you going to give me? Nevermind, I'm afraid to ask."

"You know, you talk too much." Loki sardonically commented, continuing to put the jewelry on, successfully putting the clasp in. The goddess mockingly mouthed his words, making Loki snarl for a moment.

The nervous god finally took a sigh of relief, stepping back to see how it looks on her. Daisha slowly opened her eyes, touching the ornament with astonishment. Her eyes glittered with glee, she walked towards the vanity to see the beautiful rose necklace; She eyed Loki's reflection in the mirror, turning around to give him a bright smile. "Thank you." Daisha said with great appreciation in her voice.

The god looked at her cheery expression, he was about to smile, when he caught himself. Clearing his throat as he made his way out of the room to join the others.


	20. SHIELD Arc 72

**an: sorry for the wait dear readers. I had a hard time writing this one, and the other excuse I wish to share is that.. I watched the season finale of Sherlock. I will not spoil anything, dont worry. Anyway, this chapter consists of spelling errors and I apologize. **

**You know where to find me! **

**Marvel characters aint mine just Daisha. **

* * *

"Who's brilliant idea was this?!" Clint whined in whisper, crawling into the dark and restricted air vent.

"Loki noticed air vents in Nefaria's room! Let's use it to our advantage!" Natasha hissed, leading the line, right behind her was Daisha, followed by Loki and dead last was Agent Barton.

"Yeah, but it's cramped in here!" The archer retorted, struggling to keep up.

"That's why it's easier to be the bad guy, you just blow the wall into smithereens and walk in like nobody's business." Tony Stark said through their communicators.

"Why are you even here, Agent Barton?" Loki voiced out, concealing his nervous tone caused by the view in front of him.

"It's not my fault Thor couldn't fit in the fucking air way!" Clint barked.

"You're rather talkative for an assassin." Daisha remarked with a stern voice, causing the man far behind to cease his talking.

"Want me to get you an ice pack for that, buddy?" Tony squeezed in again. Everyone could hear Bruce and Steve snickering through their receivers.

"Shut up." The archer replied through gritted teeth.

"Here, it's here." Bruce said, looking at his computer screen.

The four stopped on their tracks, Natasha quickly grabbed her rope, just on her belt. It had a sharp blade on the other end, which she pierced through the ceiling of the vent; the redhead quietly lifted the air filter and moved it out of the way, revealing red and gold carpets and a gaudy black and gold office table.

"Continue, there are no security threats." Bruce added, their communicators were also a tracking device, courtesy of SHIELD.

Throwing down the rope, Natasha proceeded to lower herself, skillfully landing on the ground as Daisha followed. The goddess also had a smooth dismount, as well as Loki and Clint.

"Well, looks like his favorite hobby is hunting." The archer commented, looking at the wall filled with plaques of various animals.

"It reeks of tobacco as well." Daisha made a face, her nose scrunched up as she looked at Natasha, rolling the rope back to her belt.

"It's behind this wall.. The question... How do we-" Agent Romanoff was cut off when a low mechanical hinged sound protruded behind the big ornament filled wall, everyone but Loki turned to face the goddess who had her hand placed on a bent horn of one of the hunting plaques that hung on the vast wall.

Loki tweaked his head to the side to look at the smirking goddess, he reciprocated the motion, retracting his head back to where he once was looking at. The wall slowly slid to the side, beholding a well-lit stone staircase that leads down to their situation.

Clint and Natasha had curious stares, as they barely spent five minutes in the office room.

"Haven't you noticed? All the animals can be found in Italy, the brown bear, wolf, eagle hawk, hare and the rest..except for one." The brunette looked at each and every animal, Natasha and Clint were intrigued.

"This beauty right here.." Daisha stroked the curved horn, "Is the Balwen Welsh Mountain sheep.. As the name suggests, it comes from Wales. Isn't it quite odd that a farm animal is placed on a hunting wall?"

"We knew that." Tony said through the ear piece, as the four continued downstairs. The sliding wall closed again, Natasha looked warily at the sides. The grey stone staircase blend in with the heavy metal walls, leading them spiraling down beneath the office.

Cautiously landing on the final step, there in all its rarest glory, rows and columns of different artifacts from all around the nine realms.

The three had a silent agreement, splitting up to cover the large garage, but Loki paid no mind to it; as you would expect from him, he casually walked towards a random direction as the trio did the same with more caution in their step.

The deafening sound of silence shattered by the whispering click of their feet, the wide aisles and towering metal shelves that holds the merchandise reached to the ceiling.

"Everything seems legit on my side. What about yours, Clint?" Natasha said through a faint breath, observing everything as she passed by countless of extraordinary items.

"Same. Daisha?" The archer asked the goddess. He was about to ask the quiet brunette when he came across a beautiful sleeping mermaid, incased in a clear cylindrical pod filled with murky grey water.

The mermaid in slumber had long, thick black wavy hair, long eyelashes and lips as pink as the goddess'. Her scales glimmered under the shadowy light, from bright magenta to dark blue, her fins are silver and long. Clint never saw an actual mermaid, despite the fact that he works for an organization where you can see creatures and people who are believed to be myths. He was amazed and curious at the same time, he was far from entranced, but enough to get his attention. Agent Barton slowly lifted his right hand, slowly tapping on the glass, when suddenly; the once calm looking mermaid, violently opened her fish like eyes. Her bare greenish arms protruded thick spikes that looks like an exoskeleton. The enraged mermaid's mouth opened widely to show an opening filled with vicious pointy teeth all around it. Her face turned into a frightening facade where only the brave can handle, fortunately for Clint, having to deal with death countless of times, a simple grotesque looking mer-woman didn't faze him.

"Not a morning person, I presume." Agent Barton said in a carefree manner, shrugging as he continued to wander another aisle. It was one in the morning, a time where people are either busy or simply enjoying a good nights sleep.

Daisha chose to ignore Clint, continuing to make reports to Natasha as she kept herself from entertaining her pure enjoyment for other weapons that were stacked on the wide row she was walking in.

"I can hear your quivering breath of excitement, do contain yourself." Loki commented, a slight tug on the other half of his mouth shown, skillfully spinning his dagger to keep one of his hands company.

"M-My apologies.." Daisha stuttered for a moment, clearing her throat proceeding to compose herself.

The god of mischief paused for a brief minute, taken aback by the sudden response Daisha gave. The goddess of weaponry continued to look around, she was about to turn the corner when Clint awkwardly stopped in front of her; the two startled, but the goddess pivoted to the other direction, biding on her task.

Agent Barton was left with his mouth agape, closing his mouth timely; continuing on with further searches. Deciding that fixing his personal problems later on was the best option.

Besides from the obvious silence they were getting in, an unsettling vibe crept up to Agent Romanoff's skin whilst continuing the mission. They were to scan the area, plant bombs before SHIELD arrives and confiscate all the merchandise after taking down Luchino Nefaria, but something tells her it'll be a long journey.

Natasha felt a dangerous presence lurking through the various shelves she was walking by, she discontinued her steps; her eyes carefully wandered to her right. The Russian spy quickly revolved, facing a 6 foot tall muscular man. His face covered with a black ski mask under a gas mask and just behind him are odd yellow glowing packets, connected to his mask. Clad in black army attire, the offender caught Natasha's leg with precision, the redhead skillfully fought back; placing her leg on to his shoulders and cracking the owner's neck with speed.

The bulky man's grip loosened, falling on to his knees as Agent Romanoff brushed her palms with each other.

"You gu-" Natasha was about to chart her encounter, when the Daisha and Clint produced groaning noises at their end, while Loki stayed quiet.

"A little late on the news there, Nat!" Hawkeye said through forced breaths, locking his attacker between his legs and quickly pulling out an arrow to stab him.

Daisha on the other hand, jolted her elbows, sending the strong offender a few steps back. The goddess quickly got her blade from her pocket, piercing through the masked muscular man's gut, twisting it before pulling it out. It had the same outcome as the others. The brunette panted, looking at the fallen figure.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Loki's voice resonated through her ear. She chuckled in response, nodding and said, "Quite."

The god of mischief managed to converse with Daisha, swiftly waving one of his daggers in a fluid motion. The perpetrator fought back with the same pace, dodging every lash of Loki's blade mere inches away from its person.

Loki's small sighs and grunts can be heard from their communicators, "Getting a little rusty, are we?" Daisha commented, sitting on the cold concrete floor a few feet away from the out cold figure.

"A warm up, you arrogant woman." The raven haired god smirked, thrusting his sharp dagger directly on the enemy's chest.

The four gave a sigh, turning their back on their unconscious attackers; When suddenly, their once beaten bodies, revived, standing firmly on the ground. Having to fight numerous wars and battles, the four agents developed a strong sense of presence from their enemies.

"Something tells me this isn't over, is it?" Daisha remarked monotonously, rolling her eyes as she fiercely looked over her shoulder; a strong jab made its way just millimeters away from her face. The goddess grabbed the masked man's forearm into a firm grip, putting her weight forward; causing the enemy to collide on to the cold floor.

"I don't think... So!" Natasha grunted through her teeth as her attacker bound her with its own beefy arms, the redhead wriggled and pushed back, but it didn't budge.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not even part of this field operation. Well, not until later!" Clint exclaimed on his end, shooting a couple of arrows on to the masked enemy.

"What's wrong, Agent Barton? Are your rickety old joints giving out?" Loki said in a hefty chuckle, fighting the revived muscle man with both of his daggers in lightning speed.

"Aren't you one to speak?" The archer slyly remarked, dodging the blade that was thrown in his direction as the attacker continued to pull out from his pockets.

Everyone except Loki managed to snicker, despite the tight situation they were in. The adrenaline pumping in Daisha's veins made her lose her patience, "I've had ENOUGH of this!" She exclaimed through pants, she was on the end of the hall while the enemy on the other. The goddess of weaponry tightened her hold on her curved shiny blade, strands of sweat soaked hair lightly touched her flushed cheeks; she took a deep breath, charging fiercely on to the masked attacker. She didn't stop running, before they could collide she slid herself between the offender's legs. Daisha stood up, her face was calm yet stern as she sliced the perpetrator's back; she cringed at the sight of yellow liquid, oozing out of the body. The brunette puffed a lock of her hair away from her face, crouching down to see her work.

Daisha was baffled at the sight of the supposedly dead body as the once bulky figure deflated into nothingness.

"SHIT! THIS GUY WON'T BUDGE!" Clint cursed through the ear piece, attacking his enemy with a knife.

The goddess touched the bright liquid, before shooting herself up and running towards her nearest ally.

"CUT THEIR BACKS! THE PACKETS ARE THEIR LIFE FORCE!" Daisha exclaimed, her feet drifting on the ground as she made a quick turn on her left, she huffed, running past endless metal shelves; stopping on her right to find Loki giving the finishing blow, slashing an X on his enemy's back.

The god of mischief heaved a heavy breath, threading his long pale fingers through his onyx colored locks before approaching Daisha. "What happened to you?" Loki eyed the goddess from top to bottom with a judging look.

"You're welcome." Daisha replied with a dry ring to her voice, smearing the remaining yellow residue on to Loki's chest before proceeding to help the others. "I'll look for Agent Romanoff."

"Great." The god of mischief said in a sarcastic manner, rolling his eyes before commencing with his task.

Meanwhile, Thor and Captain America had their plates full as well. The two blonds seized the drones found in the club, the once crowd filled room was now turned into the duo's playground. One by one, as the two were surrounded by a swarm of non existent concrete droids reaping each packet from their enemies' backs.

"Should we help?.." Bruce asked, casually drinking coffee in the comfort of an air conditioned room with Tony.

"I think they can handle this one." Iron man took a sip from his straw, nonchalantly swaying the computer chair from left to right.

"This little-" Natasha gritted her teeth, kicking the muscular drone on its torso, sending it across the wide hall as its body crashed on to the metal frame.

"I guess you don't need my help." Daisha came, nearing the redhead who was getting her weapon.

"Save that for later." Agent Romanoff said, smiling at the goddess as she effortlessly dragged the weakened drone on to the floor facedown and without wasting any second, Natasha pulled the trigger.

Footsteps echoed in the spacious area, the sound of pitter-patter of feet neared their direction. Daisha wielded her curved blade and Natasha quickly lifted her gun to the direction of the emitted sound.

"You were in the wa-" Clint was retorting to Loki's snide comment, when he was caught off guard by the weapons facing him.

"Oh." Daisha said, as the two females yielded their arms,

"Things can be worse." Clint shrugged, stretching his arms.

Then, low rumbling sounds rustled from all directions. The four scanned their surroundings, facing each other's backs as the noise got louder by the minute. Everyone readied themselves to what's to come, only to find the scene anti-climactic as it fell silent between them.

"Ah Bella!" A familiar husky voice echoed. "So nice of you to bring your friends!"

Daisha scowled as Nefaria's voice subsided, at least, that's what they thought. His muscular figure emerged from the shadows of the metal shelves, like a flash of lightning, he was already behind the lot; Natasha spared no time, attempting to attack, when Nefaria caught her punch. Clint stroke a close ranged bow, while Daisha swung her blade; Loki remained still, facing the man who wore a red suit.

"Such rowdy guests." Luchino chuckled, gripping the three's forms of attack.

"But why aren't you joining in the fun, Mr. Montgomery?" He sided.

"I don't feel obligated to do something so useless in my account." Loki gave a menacing look, "Do you have it?"

Luchino Nefaria fell into hysterics, laughing whole heartedly as he violently let go of his hold and snapping his fingers. "Of course."

A drone like the others they've fought appeared out of nowhere, bringing a familiar staff near the Italian antagonist. Three more sprinted out, holding Daisha, Clint and Natasha tightly; binding them with their strength.

Daisha struggled the most, jumping and nudging her way out of the grip. Natasha and Clint remained calm, analyzing the situation before them.

Loki looked at his captured teammates with a smile only the hounds of Hel could approve of, walking pass them as he triumphantly stood in front of Luchino, waiting to be handed the Chitauri Scepter. The golden bladed staff glowed in its blue hue, reflecting its rays to Loki's bloodlust eyes.

"Tut, tut." Nefaria waved his index finger to Loki who was about to get the weapon. "KILL them first."

The god of mischief glanced at his side, a glint of slyness shined in his eyes. Nearing Clint with a psychotic giggle, twirling the dagger that Daisha gave him. Not a hint of guilt was found in his facade, victorious once again as he'll regain his power.

"You know, I never liked you." The raven haired god charted, "That's no secret."

"Fuck yo-" Clint spewed, stopping mid-sentence as a sharp pain electrified his body. Loki's blade cut deep across his torso, the archer's eyes stayed wide open till he had no strength to spit curses anymore.

Natasha stayed quiet, she was unfazed and kept her glare locked onto the murderer, eyeing him as he neared the Russian spy.

"Ah, Agent Romanoff. Putting a strong front? Come on! We all know you're quivering in rage." Loki scoffed, sparing no time for her to respond as he crisply pierced the red head's chest, all the way through the back; making her cough out blood.

"Let her suffer." Loki said in a cruel tone, making his last stop to Daisha.

"Dear, Daisha." The god of mischief said, the goddess looked at Loki with eyes full of hate before turning her head to the side, not to look at him.

"The silent treatment?" Loki mocked, heaving a good chuckle before continuing, "My, my, that's not a good way to end things."

"You disgust me." Her stern voice almost cracked.

The god scoffed, forcefully cupping her chin to make her face him, "I DISGUST YOU?! WHO WAS THE ONE WHO KEPT ON FEEDING ME THIS PETTY WORDS, SAYING THAT YOU BELIEVED IN ME?!" He snapped. "In the end.. You're just like that stupid old man."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT UNCLE THAT WAY!" Enraged and hurt, Daisha barked through gritted teeth.

"ENOUGH." Loki ruled over her voice, he composed himself as he took deep breaths, pacing himself back and forth before completely facing the captured goddess.

"One.. Last.." He whispered through her ears, wrapping an arm around her. The god slowly raised his occupied hand, "Farewell." He chuckled before completely stabbing Daisha in the back, piercing her lungs as he satisfyingly took his blade out.

"MAGNIFICO!" The mustached man applauded, getting the golden staff and handing it to Loki with an ecstatic expression on his face.

"Now, where's this SHIELD, I might ask?" Luchino added, a smirk crept on his face.

"Tut, tut." Loki mockingly replied, "Tell me what's your objective first.."

"And why should I tell you that?" The Italian man raised his thick brows, skeptically looking at Loki.

"As your business partner, I should know these things." The god of mischief chuckled, leaning on his scepter.

"Hmm.. I suppose. You already know how I travel, yes?"

"You 'boost' yourself with your ionic energy, transporting and cloaking you to different realms." Loki replied dryly at the man who began circling him.

"Correct. The objects that I 'collect' are mixed with authentic items and some are forged." Nefaria laughed, "I transmit my energy to these artifacts; Every time a bidder wins an object, my special aura sucks their life force away, making me live forever. Of course, the plan was making you rule over these earthlings and soon, when I can collect as much human energy as I can handle, I can seize each one of the nine realms! Making me live eternity!" Luchino chuckled evilly, "I knew and bella were not from around here, I barely felt any human chii around you."

"Great, great, but I'm afraid your plan and yourself will cease to exist." Loki commented, his grin grew wide. Nefaria's laugh dissolved, his once gleeful facade washed off with a dangerous one.

"What are you saying?! How dare you!" The Italian spat in rage.

"What I'm saying is that you're completely delusional. Your pathetic plot is nothing but a stepping stone of mine." The god of mischief giggled. His eyes darted towards Luchino with a smile plastered on his face, nearing the tall muscular man as Nefaria took a few steps back as a response.

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Nefaria exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him to shoo the nearing god away. He frantically looked at the four drones in the room, not a single one made a move to help him.

Loki enjoyed to see the man cower in fear before him, "Oh, but I am not the one you're supposed to be scared of."

"W-.." Luchino mumbled.

The god of mischief placed his hand beside his head, gesturing the lack of volume in his voice.

"W-who?" The mustached man asked in anxiousness, bullets of sweat dripping down his face as he tried to remain calm.

"Me." Daisha sprung behind him, wrapping her left arm over his shoulder and her right to slit his throat, unfortunately Nefaria flicked her off before she could do real damage to him.

The place streaked as the once dead bodies of the three were revealed to be the drones he made, Natasha and Clint positioned themselves to take them down, "No matter!" Luchino shouted, putting a hand in front of him and the other to compress the gash on his neck, concentrating as hard as he can, "Wha-why?" His trembling hand slowly wrinkled.

"You can't affect us with that shit." Clint scoffed. The experimental candies that Tony and Bruce made work, completely reversing the collected energy to make it into a force field.

"ATTACK!" Luchino Nefaria summoned a thousand more troops, quickly assembling as he disappeared in their sight.

"SHIT! CLINT!" Natasha shouted, looking at the archer as the mindless masked drones started their assault.

"On it!" Agent Barton quickly jumped on to the enemies' heads, aiming an arrow at Nefaria who was running towards a two chambered door. Clint skillfully let go as the arrow soared through Luchino when suddenly, the Italian man sped up, entering the door and locking it with his power.

"Damn it!" Clinton cursed, joining the others as they fought numerous droids at once.

Loki and Daisha fought side to side, just like the days back in Asgard. Every swing of Loki's staff and Daisha's blades were in sync with each other. "This is quite nostalgic!" Daisha said with a smile, slicing off another packet as she kicked the one on her side, suppressing its attempts to attack.

"Always the pair, never the enemy." Loki smirked, pointing out their past, where they were always partners in everything; back when they were studying.

Deciding her blades were mildly of any help, she swiftly threw the pair on to a couple of the enemies as she quickly got her pistols from her holsters; continuously aiming at every back side without any hiccups. A couple of minutes passed, continuing their battle. The once one dimensional drones were now resistible, faster and stronger. Their covered figures bulked even more, as their numbers doubled.

"They're getting stronger by the minute!" Clint panted, "Daisha! Where's the weapons aisle?!"

"At the very end! To your right!" Daisha rolled her back on to Natasha's, as the two continued to fire their pistols, switching magazines from time to time, while Loki continued to make illusions of himself, distracting some of the masked attackers.

"Cover for me!" Clinton stated, jumping on to one of the shelves when a couple of beefy droids caught up to him. The archer looked over his shoulder to find the two goons evaporated into dusts, he glanced at the ground to see Loki, continuing his battle.

The mess in the auction room continued, Steve and Thor had to amp up their game, noticing the sudden change in their opponents as well.

"Stark! Banner! Where are you?!" Cap exclaimed, continuing to punch each one and reaping each packet apart.

"Uhh.. Room service delivered TWO gigantic weirdos in our room." Tony replied in his Iron Man suit, blasting the masked drone's life packet, but it kept on rampaging towards him.

Hulk grabbed the enemy on its shoulder, crushing its form as it weakened; his large knee met his attacker's torso, sending him flying a few rooms away.

A German family peaked through the hole, looking at the odd pair on the end.

"Shi-" Steve Rogers found himself falling from the auctioning club to the very place the four were fighting in.

"Ah the patriotic buffoon, so nice of you to join us." Loki managed to say, completely killing off a couple of ooze powered drones into nothing.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed through the earpiece, "I found an unsettling amount of energy just north of that roo-" The billionaire was cut off by a strong jab on his back, causing him to bounce a fee feet away from the perpetrator.

"Missed me?" Clint barged in to the fight, in a futuristic 10 feet tall armor that covers only the legs with built in weapons, the archer sat on a chair that covered the back.

"About time!" Natasha smirked, firing the last of her bullets; catching a foreign gun which Agent Barton tossed in her direction.

"I was looking for guns when I found this bad boy!" Clinton had a smug smile, taking on fifteen at a time, blasting one of its lasers.

Daisha took a blow on her cheek, watching everyone fighting with all the ounce of energy left in their bodies as she faced her side. "Shit." She cursed in her thoughts, getting hit after hit as she paid no mind to the pain she was feeling. Daisha quickly recomposed herself as she snapped out of her trance, finding the answer to her uneasiness. The goddess gave a powerful punch to a droid, dashing through the sea of mindless drones, avoiding every obstacle.

"Daisha?! Where are you going?!" Natasha exclaimed whilst blasting off one of the droids that attempted to hit her.

"To end this once and for all!" She shouted back, reaching the door and quickly smashing the knob with her fist; recalling the information Tony said.

Loki caught a glimpse of the brunette entering the room with haste, he quickly followed the goddess, not minding that leaving the rest would weaken their side.

Thor jumped into the hole where Steve fell not too long ago, electrocuting each drone that followed him, the outcome was most effective. Filling in for Loki's absence.

"Ah! Reminiscent of New York, Isn't it?" Thor laughed, bashing on every offender that approaches him.

"I remember the pain." Steve replied, throwing the masked droid feet away, nutting a couple of them. "Stark! Banner! Get over here!"

"BUSY!" Hulk's burly voice replied, crashing his head on to the masked henchman.

"Just do whatever you can to get here! It'll be a lot easier if we're assembled!" Captain America ordered, throwing his shield to numerous perpetrators.

"What are you doing?!" Loki exclaimed, striding along side Daisha. The room they entered was far from different compared to the riot outside. It was all painted in a dull factory grey, it was quiet enough, but the noises that remained outside would slip every now and then. It was as big as the previous garage, odd metal pods were placed in rows, with tubes protruding on top.

"We need to defeat that Nefarbastard." Daisha said through gritted teeth, her eyes followed where the tubes lead. Continuing to walk with caution, as Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance.

It wasn't too long as they found a huge enclosed pod, the tubes connected to it. The two couldn't make out the person from their distance, Daisha and Loki neared the suspicious figure to find Luchino Nefaria. His muscles grew, his person looked stronger than before.

"W-what.." Daisha's voice cracked, taking a step back. Suddenly, the cylindrical container slowly opened; releasing oxygen as it continued. Loki took the initiative to grab the goddess by the waist and keeping her mouth shut with his other hand, dragging her to the back of the machine to hide.

Nefaria abruptly opened his eyes with a grin that compares to the god of mischief, taking a step forward, stretching his arms and back.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THANK YOU LOYAL GUESTS! FOR KEEPING ME YOUNG, STRONG AND POWERFUL." He gallantly laughed, looking at the smaller pods that holds his customers.

"Watching the world age and suffer, I can finally take back everything that they stole from me.. My family.." Luchino's voice lowered in anger, talking to dead air as he made a fist with his hand. The Italian felt an odd presence lingering in the room, looking over his shoulder as he silently formed a whip through his ionic energy; abruptly snapping it on to the ground. The floor had a deep crack as a result, he smirked for a moment as he continued to walk.

"Must be my imagination." He chuckled diabolically.

A sharp wisp of air was coming at the villain's way, he barely flinch nor look behind him as he caught the sickle between his fingers. Turning around to have a fist cutting his knee, he looked down at the owner of the abnormally strong punch, it was no other than Daisha. She had a piercing glare as Nefaria smiled psychotically, grabbing her arm with a firm grip, Luchino threw her away like a rag doll.

Loki felt a strong gurgling rage, swimming in his gut. The god of mischief growled as he wielded the Chitauri scepter and continuously attacking Luchino with a strong beam. Of course, its powered by the cube, one fatal hit after hit, Nefaria had to dodge a few. Loki continued his aggressive assault, Luchino started fighting back. His quick speed and strength avalanched streaks of jabs, uppercuts and more to Loki's body. The god of mischief was caught off guard at the fast change the Italian antagonist.

"Surprised?" Nefaria snickered, "I was at my limit a while back. Shame, I've shown you such a weak side of me... But now, you'll experience my REAL power." His voice rose, kicking Loki on his shins which made the god fall on to the ground.

"Real power...feels like barely a tickle." Daisha had an arrogant smirk, though her stature was seemingly broken; stumbling a bit as she pulled herself up, regaining her composure. The goddess bolted in his direction, continuing with alternating jabs and uppercuts as Luchino arrogantly fought with only his left arm.

"I can take the both of you!" Said the man with the bulging biceps, easily dodging a kick from the brunette.

Loki didn't waste time to lag, he kept his pace swift and his attacks clean, mixing magic with hand to hand combat; joining Nefaria, making the villain fight in the middle.

Luchino had to deal with the two, scoffing at their useless action to defeat him. Daisha and Loki fought with symmetry and coordination, matching and complimenting each other's movements that even Luchino Nefaria would stumble from time to time, which the bulky Italian hated himself for.

"Urgh!" The antagonist struggled to keep up with their pace, "What's the matter? Finding us hard to handle?" Daisha smirked.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" The hearty laugh sent shivers down her spine, Loki was undoubtedly annoyed by Nefaria's constant bursts of giggles making him attack more than he 's supposed to do. Luchino's orbs turned red, his movements shifted to a more advanced and terrifying speed, making the ones on his side startled as he kept an aggressive pace. Of course, the bulked up man in the middle was affected by some of their attacks. Cuts and bruises everywhere, he felt every painful blow, but he healed fast, each slit closed and each clogged vein flowed like normal.

Meanwhile, the outrageous commotion outside seems to be in their favor. Hulk and Iron Man joined them not too long ago, dragging, or should I say, chase them by their adversaries down to the wrecked garage. The people they passed by were far from calm as they saw the famous green smasher and the billionaire superhero, on their tails were burly odd creatures.

"New pet?" Clint had a casual tone to his voice, releasing three of his arrows.

"Found the poor thing in a cage, might as well make use of it." The only female in the room smirked, sitting on the huge frost hound, the frost hound that was presented not too long ago.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, calculate how much of these bad boys can the boosters handle, exclude the maximum power." Tony Stark commanded, flying up above the black clad drones, aiming sharply at their heads.

"Certainly, Sir. And I don't suppose you're experimenting to exceed the limit of your blasters?" J.A.R.V.I.S replied, scanning each and every one of the goonies.

"No! Not at all!" Stark replied with sarcasm, rolling his eyes as he attacked a pair.

The ground was well managed by Thor and Steve on their end. Looking up every now and then for the possibility of being attacked by the others left in the auctioning room, but it looks like every droid in the said area were now present in the same garage as the others.

Hulk kept on smashing each and every henchman his fist can take, enjoying a good bashing.

It was a tight situation in the other room, Loki and Daisha's strength were falling behind. Exhausted and in pain more than before, but still the two kept on fighting; they were not just gods, they're warriors with pride and skill. Even Loki felt such enemy should be put down, a trait where he was raised upon.

The goddess had to use her intellect whilst fighting, searching for the right moment to pull the trigger to cease it all as she fought with fading finesse.

Luchino Nefaria was never a patient man, he wanted to get things done as soon as possible, and this little play time was eating up his minutes. A man as powerful can only do so much in a day, and this day, he's planning to continue on his twisted dream. The Italian quickly gashed Loki across his torso using his whip, it was a terrible sight to see. Blood spattered messily, which Daisha felt enraged about.

Suddenly everything fell into place for her. Inching her way to the side, violently continuing her assault as she faced Luchino. Her body disappeared from his sight, as Loki stayed put on the ground, forcing himself to stand up, but failed to do so. Daisha wriggled her way between Nefaria's legs and under his arms as she cut every joint in his limbs as possible. Luchino caught the goddess' arm before she could produce any more damage to his body, moving his hand from her arm to her neck, gripping it tightly as she struggled to get out of his hold.

Loki shot his head up, his adrenaline managed to hold him up. Trying the best he can to properly wield his staff, but Nefaria whipped him again. This time on his back, leaving a nasty cut. "L-!" Daisha failed to voice out, dangling a couple of feet from the ground. It was impossible for the god of mischief to stand up, he gritted his teeth in an insane amount of pressure, shifting to his lip as it bruised and bled out. He was helpless and he didn't have anything up in his sleeve anymore, he used all of his strength earlier.

"Now, let's see here... Long pretty legs.." Luchino Nefaria had a grim expression on, tracing his other hand on to Daisha's wriggling legs and snapping one of her knee joints apart.

"AUGH!" Daisha could only blurt out, staying firm and not giving out the finality of her real pain. She glanced down to find a dislocated knee. Nefaria traced his index finger upwards, slowing down on her rib cage. "You annoying bitch." He growled, getting back at her as he broke a couple of her ribs through his strength.

Her nearly shut eyes noticed the dangling necklace around her neck, the excruciating pain didn't stop her trembling hands to reach for the accessory and yank it away.

The Avengers were also weakening, going at it far more than enough of their capabilities could handle.

Without a second to waste, Daisha stabbed Nefaria with the necklace just on his neck, dropping the goddess roughly on to the cold floor as he grabbed the accessory and looked at it. Blood stained pointed leaves were visible around the rose, he snarled and threw it away. "You'll have to pay for that." He said in a severed tone, kicking Daisha repeatedly until he was satisfied with the seemingly limp goddess. Loki saw the terrifying sight, forcing himself to crawl towards her; but Luchino wouldn't allow him, whipping the god once more.

"You've caused me great time.." The Italian antagonist said, pacing himself back and forth, not minding the couple of bodies on the floor. Daisha supported her weak body with her trembling arm, holding a single barrel gun behind her back. It was filled with the special bullet Tony & Bruce constructed. The billionaire had his share as well.

Glaring at the twisted Nefaria, the man with the mustache snapped a look at the goddess. Grabbing her by the throat once again, this time doing for the fun of it. "I am not afraid to get my hands stained, I will take great pleasure, finishing you two."

"LET GO OF HER! I SWEAR, I WILL TEAR YOU APART!" Loki exclaimed in anger, struggling to breathe.

"Silly you." Nefaria glanced at Loki, "Near her and I promise you, she'll be dead in my hands." The god of mischief growled at his declaration.

"You.. K-know..." Daisha weakly voiced out, "Y-you... will... sink.. along w-with that...big head of yours..."

"Oh really?" Luchino cocked an eyebrow.

"Really.." Daisha smiled through her bloodied facade, lifting her arm to his forehead. Daisha pulled the trigger, the amo went straight to his noggin. It was not a shot to kill him, but a device to temporarily cease him. Her bullet was not enough to end his life, although, she would've preferred to take the missile infused one. Luchino's grip loosened, falling on to his back loudly as Daisha collapsed on the floor.

Loki pulled every fiber of his body, crawling to her side as he placed his weak hand on hers. The two blacked out, their blood spilt everywhere.

Suddenly on the other side, the once strong and hard to handle drones turned to nothing, each falling apart as the atmosphere of the battle thawed out to be a relievable one. Everyone stared at each other, sparing no time as they ran towards the door. As the team entered they saw three unconscious bodies. Thor, Clint and Natasha quickly jumped on to the scene, the spy checked both Daisha and Loki's pulses. "Loki lost a lot of blood, but he'll be okay. Daisha.. Her heartbeat is slowing down, she needs to get treatment as soon as possible." The red head worriedly said.

Meanwhile, Steve, Tony and Bruce made sure Nefaria stayed the way he was, down on the floor.

"I guess we don't need that missile anymore." Steve commented, his face was covered with bruises, hair ruffled and a cut on his lip made speaking hard for him.

Hulk gave a disapproving huff, shaking his head as he gave an impulsive smash on to the out cold muscular body below him.

"He's right, this guy is dangerous. We should keep a close watch on this one." Tony nodded, agreeing.

"Did you plant the bombs?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, while we were f-" A loud explosion interrupted Clint, followed by the whirling sound of helicopters nearing the area. Natasha signaled Thor to stay put with the severely injured couple as she stood up and quickly exited the area.

"Well, this is creepy." Tony remarked, looking around the room. The human filled pods was disturbing for the billionaire.

Columns of troops marched in, dividing as they entered. One for the unreleased pods, one for Nefaria and the other for the blood drenched couple.

Nefaria's body was bound in a metal case, he regained consciousness and started laughing as the Avengers shot a glare. "Poor soul."


End file.
